Le collier des rêves
by Mania Inauraichu
Summary: Et si un collier pouvait tout faire comme différence? Un collier qui réalise vos rêves et vos cauchemars... simplement, c'est à Mania de décider de la destinée du collier. Heureusement, elle n'est pas seule dans cette quête... TERMINÉE
1. Partie 1: La destinée

Voilà ma fic, mise sur ! Reviews seront appréciées elle date de… quoi, 2002? Mdrr Enjoy!!

_**Le collier des rêves: **_

_**La destinée  
**_

Salut! Je vais vous parler d'une aventure qui est arrivée dans le DigimondeMais tout d'abord, je vais vous présenter un nouveau personnage et vous situer dans l'histoire. Nous sommes entre la saison 1 et 2. Exactement (ou presque) 1 ans après Apocalymon et 2 ans avant les nouveaux digi-destinés, ce qui veut dire que Joe a 12 ans, et tout en descendant (qui a dit que leur fête serait passé?). Voici la personne en question:

_**Mania Inauraichu **_

Je suis une fille très sportive et un peu... acrobate. J'adore dessiner, les jeux vidéos, la musique et les Digimons!!! Mes spécialités: le foot, l'école et l'ocarina, un instrument spécial...

Digimon: Magicmon (ou Wizardmon dans sa forme Combattant), mon meilleur ami sorcier!

Digi-love:J'adore les caractères de dur mais je déteste me faire mener pas le bout du nez. L'amour, c'est pas mon fort! Mais quand même, j'aime un peu la romance, en autant que ça ressemble pas à un film...

_**Chapitre 1: La légende du collier**_

Commençons par la légende du collier...

_C'était quand tout a commencé. Quand on inventa le Monde Digital. Il y avait un collier qui a contribué à le construire. Il a été forgé dans le volcan Miharashi par les premiers habitants de ce monde, les inventeurs. Personne ne pouvait lui toucher,à cause de sa force qui pouvait être dangereuse. La plus petite des pensées pouvait s'accomplir si on la rêvait. Il avait été crée pour le bien, pour faire vivre la planète normalement. Mais un jour, ils imaginèrent des choses horribles. Si horribles qu'ils en rêvaient, ils ne voulaient pas que ces monstres existent. Hélas, le collier réagissa avec ces rêves. C'est comme ça que les Digi-Virus ont été inventés. C'est Devimon, le plus cruel des Digimons, qui s'en empara aussitôt. Et lui aussi imagina des choses horribles: les Roues Noires. Après, il créa des disciples: Myotismon, Etemon et les Maîtres de l'Ombre. La plus horrible des choses a été Apocalymon, un digimon qui avalait toute sorte de vie qui avait été détruite par le chagrin, la haine, la tristesse. Un jour, un Gekomon, qui était un peu perdu, s'aventura dans le château de Devimon aux ordres de ShogunGekomon. Il vit le collier, et l'emporta le plus vite possible chez son roi. Le royaume fut heureux d'avoir enfin pris le pouvoir et le collier resta là pendant deux cents ans. Le maître le confia aux descendants des inventeurs, juste avant de se faire battre dans un concours de chant, avec comme punition de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix aussi belle que celle qui l'a battu allait le réveiller. Un peu plus tard, ces descendants, qui avaient pour but de rétablir l'équilibre du monde digital, ont été attaqués par les Maîtres de l'Ombre. Gennai, un jeune garçon dans ce temps, s'empara du collier qui était dans un coffret. C'est aussi là qu'il sauva les Digimons qui, aujourd'hui, ont sauvé la planète. Mais pas pour longtemps. Car après un million d'années de temps,le collier semble se réveiller. Il appelle les Forces du Mal, qui sont à sa recherche. Il n'est plus en sécurité chez Gennai. Il faut trouver une solution avant que les Digi-Virus s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

_Mais la légende dit aussi que seule une personne peut porter le collier. Cette personne peut voir certaines choses qui ne peuvent être vu par une autre. Elle fait partie des digisauveurs du pays de naissance à l'informatique. Elle est la seule espoir qui reste pour l'instant dans le coeur du Digimonde. Pour l'instant, elle ne connait pas sa destinée. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, mais même la plus petite des choses peut changer le monde... _

_Gennai, qui a lu la légende, a écrit aux digidestinés qui vivait au Japon. On devait trouver cette personne, et au plus vite! Il vut un nom qui ne lui était pas famillier... une personne qui n'a jamais vu... qui a son propre Digimon... ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'a jamais été averti. Son Digimon, par contre, il le connaît, il faisait parti des oeufs qu'il a sauvé dans l'usine. En espérant que celle-ci répondra à son appel de détresse... _

_**Chapitre 2: Un message inquiétant**_

Je suis dans ma chambre, tentant de peinturer Magicmon, qui se tenait là depuis trente minutes. Je m'exerce pour un concours de peinture, à l'école. Ah! j'oublis de me présenter. Hé bien, c'est Mania et vous avez sûrement vu une courte description de moi. La seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas dit, c'est que j'aime la nourriture de toutes sortes! (non non, je ne suis pas gourmande!) Bon, revenons à notre quotidien...

- Encore quelques touches et j'ai fini, sois patient! lui dis-je, entre deux coups de pinceau.

- Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps encore, dépèche-toi! me souffla Magicmon, justement à bout de souffle.

- Tu sais que c'est pour un concours alors reste tranquille!

- À propos du concours, quel en est le prix?

- Un voyage pour aller voir l'Amérique et ses États-Unis!

- Ah, j'aurais pensé à des nouilles gratuites pour un an!

- Magicmon! Maintenant, plus un geste!

- Mais je vais tomber bientôt!!! Pour le reste, j'ai envie de manger.

- Tu es gourmand et depuis que je te connais, impatient!

- Relax, cela ne fait que six ans que l'on se connait.

- Si pour toi six ans ce n'est pas déjà long... et arrête de bouger!

- D'accord. Mais je vais tomber quand même!

- Voilà! C'est fini. Tu peux te reposer.

Magicmon tomba sur mon lit, épuisé.

- Enfin! Je croyais qu'il fallait que je reste une statue pendant l'éternité, dit-il, tout en essayant d'attraper le mobile que j'avais construit il y a longtemps.

- Tu peux venir voir de quoi tu as l'air, à moins que tu aies peur...

- Je peux voir???

- Bien sûr. Tadam!

Je montre ce tableau qui devait être "raté" pour Magicmon. Je suis peut-être douée pour le dessin mais en peinture, c'est le désastre total!

- Humm... T'as fait des progrès depuis le dernier coup, finit-il par m'avouer.

- Tu plaisantes? Mes peintures ont toujours été les plus pires que je connaisse.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas la plus pire mais pas la meilleure!

- Ça me rassure... Bon, quelle heure est-il?

- Il est l'heure de dîner, j'ai une de ces faims.

- Bon, va pour le dîner. Et après, j'irai sur Internet. Je devrais avoir des nouveaux messages dans mon compte.

Dans la cuisine:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

- Veux-tu les sushis que ma mère a fait hier?

- Ah non! On en a mangé hier!

- Je n'ai plus grand choix...Du macaroni au fromage, ça te plait?

- Oh oui!!!!

Avec la satisfaction de Magicmon, on a mangé du macaroni. J'ai tout fait pour que ça goûte bon pour lui. Au lieu de déguster, il l'a bouffé d'une seule bouchée! Je retourne dans ma chambre et je me connecte à mon e-mail. Comme je le disais, il y a bien un nouveau message! Mais d'une personne que je ne connais point...

_Envoyeur Sujet _

Gennai Lisez ce message attentivement

- Qui est-ce? Est-ce que tu le connais, Magicmon?

- Mais oui! C'est un gars qui m'a sauvé des vilains, autrefois. J'étais trop petit quand cet évènement m'a bousculé.

- Si c'est ton ami, tant mieux!

J'ouvris le message, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il dit. Voici son contenu:

_Chers digisauveurs,_

_Chers Digimons,_

_Soyez concients de ce message car il en va de la survie de la planète et du monde Digital._

_Tout d'abord, vous avez été appelés pour aider les digi-destinés à accomplir leur mission, une mission très délicate._

_Vous suivrez mes instructions dès votre arrivée dans ma demeure.Votre Digimon vous conduira chez moi et les autres vous attendrons là-bas. Venez tout de suite, c'est urgent._

_Gennai_

- Quelle est cette histoire, Magicmon?

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, ça a l'air sérieux.

- Ouaip! On fait nos bagages et on y va!

Je fais mes valises! Mon ocarina, quelques vêtements (au cas où!), un calepin à dessins avec un crayon, et elle est prête! Mais j'y pense...

- Comment on fait pour entrer dans le monde Digital?

- Sers-toi de ton digivice, celui qui est dans ton bureau, me dit Magicmon

Je sortis de mon tiroir un objet qui ressemblait à ces Tamagotchi qui venaient de sortir sur le marché. Mais celui-là, je l'ai eu en même temps que Magicmon et en même temps que Internet sur l'ordinateur.

- Tu parles de ce truc? Je croyais qu'il me servirait à rien.

- Mets-le devant l'écran et dis: Digiporte, ouvre-toi.

Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais s'il en va de notre survie, quand il faut y aller, on y va!

- DIGIPORTE, OUVRE-TOI!!!!

_**Chapitre 3: Nouveau monde, nouvelle mission **_

Il se passa un truc bizarre. On traversa l'ordinateur en un clin d'oeil et on arriva dans un monde qui ne m'était pas familier.

- C'est le Digimonde, je suppose?

- Oui c'est là que je suis né.

C'est fantastique! J'en suis tellement bouleversée que je reste sans voix. Les arbres sont remplis de fleurs merveilleuses et colorées. J'aimerais bien avoir une forêt tropicale comme celle-ci à proximité de chez nous.

- Hé hooo, la Terre appelle Pluton! Il faudrait y aller, on nous attend.

- Tu as raison. Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui.

- Comme si c'était fait!

On marcha pendant quinze minutes environ, qui me paraissaient pas longues. J'admira le paysage avec toutes ses petites merveilles. Un bon endroit pour être tranquille!

- Ça y est, on y est!

Magicmon me montre la demeure de Gennai. C'est vraiment beau! Je me demande comment qu'il fait pour s'occuper si bien de son jardin! On y entre, sans avoir pensé ni l'un ni l'autre à cogner (oups)! Tout de même, il y a un petit monstre aux rayures bleues qui ressemble à un loup avec une corne sur la tête qui se tient à l'entrée.

- Qui est-ce, celui là?

- C'est Gabumon, tu ne te souviens pas?

J'ai complètement oublié le nom des Digimons que Magicmon m'avait enseigné! Mais je m'en rappellerai...

- Tu sais où est Gennai? demanda Magicmon à Gabumon.

- Oui! Il est dans le salon avec Matt et tous les autres, nous répondit celui-ci. Venez, on vous attend!

C'est fou comment qu'ils sont amicaux dans ce monde! Gabumon nous conduit au salon.

- Gennai, les voilà! lance-t-il.

Moi, je me sens gênée! Arriver comme ça, sans rien dire, ce n'est pas de la politesse. Mais que leur dire?

- Bonjour Mania, voici tes nouveaux compagnons de voyages, me dit un vieux homme au visage barbu.

- Bonjour Gennai! élance Magicmon.

- Salut Mania, me dit un garçon, s'approchant de moi pour me serrer la main. Ne sois pas gênée, on te jugera pas. Moi, c'est Tai et voici Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe et Mimi.

Il me dit quelque chose, celui-là. Il a des cheveux qui lui donnent une allure de balai. Il ressemble à un chef de football que j'ai déjà connu. À moins que ce soit lui...

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés à un match de foot, et c'est vous qui avez remporté la finale, lui dis-je.

- Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

- Alors tant pis! Car moi, ce match m'a côuté une fracture à la jambe!

- Moi, je te reconnais, dit Matt. Je t'ai vu à l'infirmerie. Tu jouais très bien comparé aux autres sur le jeu.

- Moi aussi, je me souviens de toi, continue Sora. Tai m'a fait une passe juste à la fin et il t'a frappé au tibia en revanche.

- Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas tellement apprécié, mais je croyais qu'en le bloquant, on remportait!

- Ah! Les Thundershoes de Kushiro! Tu étais le chef de l'équipe! Je te replace mieux, dit Tai ( Kushiro, et non Koushiro, est une ville qui existe, si vous me croyez pas, cherchez dans l'atlas! Pour les détails, c'est une ville du Japon, ma ville natale... et j'y suis encore!)

- Hé oui, c'est moi!

Izzy, enfin je crois, se dressa la tête hors de son écran d'ordinateur.

- Salut, on s'est vu dans ton auberge, tu te souviens?

- Disons que je n'ai pas une très grande mémoire, mais oui, je te reconnais assez.

- Si on laissait la parole à Gennai, est-ce cela nuirait? dit Joe.

- Mais non, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, lui répond Sora.

- Chut! réplique Mimi.

Je pris ma place dans un fauteuil. Gennai commença la discussion.

- Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous confier une dangereuse mission. Il faut que vous l'acceptiez en premier lieu.

- Mais on ne sait pas du tout les détails! lançai-je.

- Tu ne connais pas Gennai encore, me souffla Matt.

- Y'en a pas d'autres qui peuvent s'en occuper? répliqua Mimi.

- Vous venez du Japon et d'après ce que j'ai lu, il faut que ce soit vous qu'ils acceptent.

- Eh bien, comme moi je n'ai rien à faire, je suis prête à la prendre en charge, même si je ne sais rien de cette mission, leur dis-je.

- Si elle y va, moi aussi, dit Izzy.

- Et moi, je vous suivrai, nous dit Mimi.

- Hé, je viens avec vous! lance Joe.

- Si c'est pour la survie du monde, je suis entre vos mains, dit Sora, en essayant de cacher son sourire qui risqua de partir en fou rire.

- Bon, je suis de votre côté, dit Matt.

- Et toi, Tai? demanda Agumon.

- Si c'est la majorité, c'est d'accord.

_**Chapitre 4: Une destinée qui est sans pitié**_

- Bon, si c'est ainsi, la mission est à vous. Maintenant, continua Gennai, vous devez rapporter un objet de valeur aux Gekomons qui, eux, sauront quoi en faire. Attention: il ne faut pas qu'il tombe entre les mains d'un virus car sinon ils prendront le pouvoir du Digimonde et essayeront de prendre possession de votre planète.

- Quel est cet objet? demande Tai.

- Il s'agit d'un collier d'une très grande puissance, un bijou qui a été forgé il y a très longtemps par mes ancêtres. Ce collier avait pour but de recréer le monde à notre façon, bâtir une vie nouvelle. Or, quand notre usine s'est fait attaquer par les Maîtres de l'Ombre, ils ont essayés de prendre aussi le collier. J'ai réussi à le ramener chez moi, où je croyais qu'il serait en sécurité. Mais maintenant, ils savent où chercher ce qu'ils désirent et à cette heure, ils sont en route par ici.

- Montrez-nous ce collier en question, dit Sora.

Il se retourna vers un petit coffret argenté qui a l'air d'être là depuis des siècles. Il le déposa sur la table du salon.

- Le voici, nous dit-il

Il ouvre le coffret et nous montre un collier doré uni avec un médaillon qui a quatre pierres dessus: rouge, verte jaune et bleue. Il y a, sur chacune des pierres, un message.

- C'est vraiment très joli, dit Mimi

- Savez-vous qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ces pierres? demandai-je.

- Mais je ne vois rien de marqué, même je n'ai jamais pu lui toucher, s'écria Gennai, l'air surpris.

- Mania, tu hallucines! Il n'y a rien sur ces pierres, me dit Tai, me croyant paranoïaque.

- Mais moi je vois des écritures anciennes, même que c'est écrit en Digi-Code.

- Serais-tu capable de décoder ce message que tu vois? me défia Matt.

- Je peux bien essayer, si tu veux. Magicmon m'a appris le Digi-Code il y a trois ans.

Je prends le collier. Je me demande pourquoi Gennai n'a-t-il jamais pu toucher cette chose qui a l'air si inoffensive. Gennai, lui, a l'air d'être vraiment surpris!

- Est-ce que je peux voir? me demande Joe.

- Avec plaisir!

Je lui passe le collier. Il n'a pas le temps de lui toucher qu'il se recula d'un bond.

- Aïe! J'ai ressenti un choc électrique en moi. Je ne peux le prendre, je crois.

Je commence à être horrifiée. Il n'y a que moi qui peut prendre ce collier?

- J'ai oublié de vous dire une chose: seule une personne peut porter le fardeau et qui peut le manipuler comme elle le veut. Elle doit le porter autour du cou mais ne doit pas en aucun cas s'en servir, ni pour le bien ni pour le mal.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Mania, dis nous le message que tu vois.

Je commence à lire:

_Sur la pierre rouge: Un collier pour les anéantir,_

_Sur la pierre verte: Un collier pour donner notre mot,_

_Sur la pierre jaune: Un collier pour tout rebâtir,_

_Sur la pierre bleue: Un collier pour un monde nouveau._

- Mania, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a d'écrit? demanda Sora.

- Tu es terrifiée? redemanda Joe.

- Y'a pas de mal à l'être, moi aussi je le suis, répliqua Mimi.

- Qui aurait écrit des choses pareilles? dit Tai.

- Quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait et qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, lança Matt.

- Comment tu fais pour faire des blagues quand ce n'est pas le moment? lança Gabumon.

- C'est vraiment incroyable! Tu as réussi à lire ce que nous voyons pas, s'écrie Izzy, complètement dans ses recherches.

- Mais moi, ça me fait vraiment de l'inquiétude. Si ce collier est vraiment une machine de destruction, il faut au plus vite le rapporter à ShogunGekomon, le roi des Gekomons, leur dis-je.

- Oui, Mania, tu as raison, il faut tout de suite partir avant qu'ils nous retrouvent, reprit Matt.

- Restez un peu, vous venez à peine d'arriver, insista Gennai. Mania, ce collier, je le mets entre tes mains. C'est à toi de décider quel sera notre destin.

Il me fit signe de me mettre ce collier autour du cou. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise!

- Je... je.. pourrai jamais porter le collier. C'est une très grande tâche que je ne peux accomplir, Gennai.

- T'inquiète, on sera là pour t'aider, en tout cas, moi, me confia Tai.

- Mais oui! On sera là pour te couvrir et moi je te lâcherai pas, me lance Magicmon.

- Merci... soufflai-je, tout en rougissant.

- Bon, maintenant, qui veut des biscuits?demanda Gennai aux Digimons.

- Moi!!! crièrent Agumon et Magicmon.

Toujours aussi gourmands!

_**Chapitre 5: Centaurumon à nos trousses**_

Après le soi-disant souper, nous sommes partis en faisant nos adieux à Gennai.

- Surtout, ne prenez pas la route, faites attention, Mania, prends soin du collier et ramène-le aux Gekomons en bon état.

Nous marchons maintenant depuis des heures. La nuit est tombée et Mimi est fatiguée (comme toujours, il paraît!).

- Nous allons lever le camp ici, nous dit Taï.

Nous nous sommes installés dans une forêt qui semble tranquille. Après un petit feu de camp, tout le monde dormait, sauf moi.

Je me pose des questions: Vais-je réussir ma destinée? Suis-je assez forte pour faire face aux épreuves qui m'attendent? Est-ce que ma mère est inquiète à mon sujet? Je devrais me tranquilliser moi aussi. Je suis incapable de dormir. Une chance que j'ai emmené mon ocarina pour me détendre un peu. Je commença à jouer la chanson Zelda's Lullaby, en français, la berceuse de Zelda.(Pour les fans de La légende de Zelda, c'est de là que vient cette chanson.) Je commence à embarquer la musique dans mes oreilles. C'est tellement beau, je ne regrette pas que ma mère me l'ai acheté pour ma fête de mes cinq ans, celle que j'ai tellement pleuré quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas eu ce que je voulais. Je joue de cet ocarina depuis dix minutes. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement, le coeur apeuré. C'est Matt. J'ai eu peur, je n'ose pas lui avouer. Je ne le connais pas assez...

- Que fais-tu encore levé à cet heure? Je te croyais endormi, lui soufflai-je.

- Je t'ai entendu jouer de cette flûte. C'est bien dans Zelda, non?

- Oui, c'est un jeu qui m'a marqué beaucoup dans l'enfance. Mon ocarina aussi m'a marqué.

- Je la connais, cette musique. Je jouais souvent à ce jeu avec mon frère.

- Tu as un petit frère?

- Oui, il s'appelle Takeru Takachi sauf qu'on l'appelle T.K.. Cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, c'est un petit gars que tout le monde apprécie. Lui aussi il fait parti des digi-sauveurs, mais il s'occupe de Kari, la soeur de Taï.

- Ah bon. Moi, je suis fille unique, mais j'ai deux demi-frères qui habitent avec moi. Ils ont leur Digimon, eux aussi. Il y a Ken Bysen qui a un Wormon et il y a Takara Yamamoto, que j'appelle aussi T.K. avec ses deux Digimons, Bowlmon et Puppymon. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux bleus. Ken a les yeux bleus et T.K. a les yeux noirs. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais il est né comme ça et avec le don de la télépathie. Ils sont accros de Link et des agents secrets. ( Ce n'est pas le Ken que vous connaissez, même s'il y a une très grande ressemblance.) (Takara et moi avons certaines communications grâce à ce pouvoir mystérieux.)

- J'oubliais, T.K. a un Patamon. Mais il faudra pas se tromper quand on parle de nos frères!

- Oui, tu as raison. Au juste, le tien a l'air d'être mignon.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Car il a les mêmes traits physiques que toi, enfin, d'après ce que tu me décris.Ah ben... euhhh.... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Arggr! C'est pas ce que je veux dire aah! et puis laisse tomber!

Je me suis mis les pieds dans les plats en ne sachant pas quoi dire! J'ai envie de me cacher tellement que je suis rouge. Matt s'est contenté de pouffer de rire.

- C'est amusant de te voir changer de figure!

- Ce n'est pas drôle, j'essayais de te complimenter!

- Relax, tu es trop tendue. Je peux essayer de te faire un massage, si tu veux.

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Tu peux continuer de jouer, j'embarquerai avec toi.

- Mais tu n'as pas d'instrument.

Il sortit un harmonica de sa poche.

- S'il te plaît, tu joues tellement bien.

Je recommençai à souffler les notes de tout à l'heure. Il embarqua et on forma un duo fabuleux. Après on alla se coucher.

- J'ai jamais vu un harmoniciste aussi jeune que toi.

- Moi, je ne croyais pas que une ocariniste pouvait exister encore.

On ricanait dans nos sacs de couchages! Vers une heure du matin, je crois, je trouvais enfin le sommeil.(Matt aussi!)

- Bonne nuit, Matt, lui dis-je, tout en baillant.

- Bonne nuit, Mania.

Cette nuit là, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'entendais un cheval qui galopait. Moi, je courrais. On dirait un cheval qui me poursuivait. Après, j'ai vu une épée. Une épée qui avait le manche bleu. Elle s'approchait de moi, tout comme le galop. Je tomba à la renverse. Elle arriva pour me transpercer le corps....

- AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!

- Mania, réveille-toi!!! Tu fais un rêve!

Je me lève en sursaut. Matt se tient à mes côtés. Tout le monde me regarde.

- Ça avait l'air réel...

- Pur nous aussi ça avait l'air réel! s'écrie Magicmon.

- Allez, il faut te lever, on part, dit Tai.

On continua notre route. Moi, péniblement, car on s'est levé à sept heures! Ce chemin sera long, ça, je le sens. Tout d'un coup, Izzy s'arrêta.

- Izzy, qu'est-ce qui y a? Ça ne va pas? s'inquièta Mimi.

- Vous n'entendez rien?

- Mais oui, c'est comme un cheval qui arrive... dit Sora.

- Et qui fonce droit sur notre chemin! s'écria Joe.

- Allez vous cacher! cria Tai

Magicmon, Gabumon, Matt et moi nous nous sommes réfugiés dans des buissons. Un Centaurumon, à l'allure d'un brave guerrier, arrive sur les lieux. Il a une épée, ce que je n'ai jamais entendu dire sur eux. Il n'a pas l'air très commode. Il regarde aux alentours, comme s'il cherche quelque chose. Comme s'il cherche... le collier que je détiens! Je n'ai pas tort. Il fixe partout où il regarde. Il s'arrête devant notre buisson. Matt et moi se regardons dans les yeux. Il faut surtout pas qu'on fasse du bruit!

Mimi tient Izzy par la taille, qui était inquiet à notre sujet. Sora et Tai essaient de ne plus bouger. Joe commence à être affolé. On a peur. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver avec un Centaure digimon. J'ai envie de partir le plus loin possible. Je crois que Matt pense à la même chose.Tout à coup, un oiseau part dans les airs comme s'il essayait d'attirer son attention. Mais... C'est Biyomon!!!

- Allez-y, courez! cria-elle.

- On se fera pas pitié! dit Joe.

On court tant que l'on est capables d'agir. Les autres sont en sûreté, sauf moi, c'est moi qu'il veut.

Il se lança à ma poursuite, épargnant Biyomon. Je cours le plus vite possible. Je regarde pas où je vais, je suis trop pressée. J'aurais dû, j'arrive entre ce monstre et une falaise. Il pointe son épée contre moi. Je crois que c'est fini pour moi... Je veux de l'aide!

-Magicmon, aide-moi!!

Là, il se passa quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavent. Magicmon arriva et mon digivice s'est mis à briller. La lumière entra en lui et il prononça:

- MAGICMON, digivolve-toi en... WIZARDMON!

Il.... a grossi! Ou évolué en une étage supérieure à la sienne. Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être une de ses formules magiques!

- TIR FOUDROYANT!!!

C'est une de ces attaques les plus spectaculaires que j'ai jamais vu! Le seul problème, c'est que Centaurumon persiste.

- J'ai besoin d'aide! crie-t-il

- On va t'aider, dirent Gabumon et Tentomon.

GABUMON, digivolve-toi en... GARURUMON!

TENTOMON, digivolve-toi en... KABUTERIMON!

La même chose arrive avec eux.

- Allez, tu peux le vaincre, encouragea Matt.

- Vous allez réussir, s'écria Izzy.

- HURLEMENT TONNERRE!!!

- MÉGA ÉLECTROCHOC!!!

- TIR FOUDROYANT!!!

Cela a duré quelques minutes. Centaurumon se découragea et partit un peu plus loin.

- Il faudrait s'en aller, avant qu'il ne change d'idée, me dit Matt, tout en me tirant loin de la falaise.

- Tout va bien en bas? demande Tai.

Je lui lance:

- Ici, en bas, on vous reçoit cinq sur cinq! Comment va la partie haute?

On part tous à rire. Cela c'est bien terminé... Mais pour combien de temps?

_**Chapitre 6: Une blessure fatale**_

- Je connais un endroit où l'on peut y passer la nuit. On y arrive bientôt, dit Tentomon.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison. Mimi va bientôt être obligée de dormir sur l'épaule d'Izzy, lui dit Palmon.

- Palmon!!! C'est ça, tu te gênes pas! disputa Mimi.

- Laisse-la faire, elle a raison. Pas besoin de vous cachez! répliqua Tai.

- On en dira pas plus sur toi et Sora... dit Izzy, comme dégouté de ce que Tai avait dit.

- Bon, une dispute entre couples, lança Matt.

- Au lieu de se chamailler, est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer de marcher? leur dis-je.

- C'est vrai que vous vous chicaniez comme des enfants!

- Ah, Matt, continue Tai, tu ne serais pas en train de défendre Mania?

Là, des éclairs ont apparu dans mes yeux. C'est la guerre! Je sautai sur Tai.

- Je peux le protéger aussi et ce n'est pas parce que c'est un gars qu'il est programmé pour ça!

- Calme-toi, je plaisantais!

Là, il l'a pas vu venir celle-là! Une preuve indéniable qu'il me connaît pas encore! ( qu'on ne peut dire non)

- Pour revenir à nos moutons, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas loin? reprend Palmon.

- Mais oui, fais-lui confiance, pour une fois, répliqua Gomamon.

- Il faudra qu'il y ait de la nourriture, j'ai faim! se lamenta Agumon.

- Arrête de penser à manger et à te lamenter! dit Magicmon, d'un air découragé.

- Je croyais que c'est toi qui se lamantait toujours! lui dis-je, avec un sourire qui n'oublira pas de sitôt!

- J'espère que ce sera bien au chaud, rêva Biyomon.

- Est-ce la colline que nous voyons là-bas? dit Gabumon.

- Oui, oui, c'est celle-là! répond Tentomon.

- J'ai déjà été par ici autrefois, c'est très tranquille mais très sonore, dit Palmon.

- Ça, ça veut dire pas de musique! soufflai-je à Matt.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme rapport avec la musique? s'écrie-t-il, ne voyant pas que tous les regards sont encore plantés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce vous vous dites encore? demande Tai.

- Euh... Rien d'intéressant! On parlait de musique, lui dis-je.

- Ah, excusez-moi ma chère.

- Exagère donc pas!!!

- Et pour répondre à ma question? revient Matt.

- Hé bien, tu voulais l'autre jour que je joue de l'ocarina pour toi. Mais comme on peut se faire repérer, tu n'auras pas le plaisir d'entendre cette symphonie.

- Bah, c'était juste pour te flatter que j'ai dit que tu manipulais l'ocarina à merveille.

- C'est ça, raconte-moi pas d'histoires, tu avais l'air franc, cette soirée.

- Ce n'est pas des histoires!

- Alors j'imagine que tu es aussi pire que moi avec ton harmonica.

- Quoi? Tu plaisantes?

- C'est ça que j'ai entendu l'autre soir!

J'ai eu le dernier mot à cette affaire!

On arriva à cette fameuse colline. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air paisible!

Les autres étaient dehors, tandis que Matt et moi nous étions à l'intérieur.

- On fait un feu? demanda Tai.

- Ce serait chouette, n'est-ce pas Izzy?

- Euh... bien sûr Mimi! réussit à dire celui-ci.

- Ça ne pose pas d'inconvénient à personne? dit Joe.

- Pas à moi, comme ça plaît aux amoureux... souffla Sora.

- Ouin, ça plaît à Tai et Sora....

- Joe!!!!! s'exclama Gomamon.

- Je me charge du feu, lança Agumon.

Pendant ce temps, je dessine à côté de Matt. Je ne comprends pas encore ce qui c'est passé en après-midi.

- Matt, qu'est-ce que Magicmon, Tentomon et Gabumon ont fait? Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavent, lui dis-je.

Il m'explique:

- Au début, quand il est en oeuf, c'est sa forme Digi-Oeuf. Quand il éclot, il devient Bébé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit, il devient à sa forme d'entraînement. Après, il est Combattant, comme Magicmon. Il évolue toujours à une forme supérieure, comme Combattant devient Champion, qui devient Ultime et qui arrive à Mega. Cela s'appelle se digivolver. Tu me suis?

- Oui.

- Hé bien, quand tu es en danger et que ton Digimon a mangé, il peut se digivolver pour aller te sauver, comme tantôt.

- Je vais essayer de retenir ça, merci Matt.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

J'ai l'impression de me sentir proche de lui de plus en plus. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe avec moi. J'ai peut-être besoin de protection. (ou d'inspiration pour mon dessin!!!) C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans ce monde. Il est comme un paradis mais avec des pièges qu'on aurait caché. Comme une fleur empoisonnée. Comme un garçon avec un coeur épineux. Comme beaucoup de choses...

- Que dessines-tu? me demanda Matt.

- Ça, c'est le rêve que j'ai fait.

- C'est vraiment très joli. Tu pourrais faire un portrait de moi, un jour?

- Bien sûr! Dès que j'aurai le temps.

- Tu es sympa, je trouve.

- Merci!

- AAAÏÏÏE!

On se retourna derrière. Taï venait de se brûler avec le feu!

- Ahh non! On va se faire découvrir! s'écria Matt

- Agumon avait juste à ne pas me viser!

- Éteignez le feu! dit Gomamon.

- Ahhgrrr! On n'a même pas mangé! grogna Agumon.

- C'est ça, le problème. Si on s'est fait découvrir, personne d'entre nous pourra se digivolver, dit Palmon.

- Cela veut dire qu'on est cuits? dit Tentomon.

- Quel esprit d'humour! lance Biyomon.

On entendit un bruit de pas arriver. Centaurumon est de retour!!!

- Vite, allons-nous en! dit Izzy. Mania, passe avant moi!

- Merci Izzy!

On monte la colline. Pris au piège! Il n'y a aucune sortie.

- Je reviens tout de suite! lance Gomamon.

Il partit sans rien dire. J'espère que c'est pour une bonne cause! Le Centaurumon revena sur ses pas. Me voilà dans de beaux draps! Il me lance un regard glaçant, j'en suis effrayée. Il s'approcha de moi de plus en plus.

- Lâche-la!!! Elle ne t'a rien fait!

C'est Matt, Tai et Izzy qui voulaient me défendre. D'un coup de bras, il les fit tomber à côté de son chemin.

- _D_o_n_n_e_-_m_o_i_ c_e_ c_o_l_l_i_e_r... semble-t-il me dire.

Je ne sus que répondre une chose:

- Jamais!!!!

Je me recule d'un pas et d'un autre. J'essaie de me défendre mais sans succès. Je tourna autour de lui. Je devrai l'affronter seule. Il me tira par terre, il s'amusait avec mon corps comme un jouet. J'eus trop de coups, je commença à avoir mal, à me réplier pour me sauver. Il n'eut aucune pitié pour moi. Cinq coups de sabots et il me rentra une épée dans mon corps. Une épée qui m'était familière... J'aurais dû m'en douter! Ce que je venais de subir correspondait également à mon rêve! Mais aucun son pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Mon poumon gauche avait été atteint. J'entendis Matt crier:

- NNNOOONN!!!!! MAANIAAA!!!!

_**Chapitre 7: La Vegirose, la seule espoir**_

Je m'écroule, la main sanglante, sans que personne puisse y faire quelque chose. Centaurumon enleva son épée, se retourna et continua sa route. Matt se précipita aussitôt pour me soutenir.

- Mania, dis-moi quelque chose, parle! sanglota-t-il.

Je ne peux plus dire un mot. Je manque d'oxygène. Le sang qui coulait dans mes veines est éparpillé dans mes poumons. Je commence à n'être plus dans mon esprit. Je sens que je vais être dans un sommeil très profond...

- Il faut l'emmener dans une infirmerie au plus vite, dit Izzy, sinon, on va la perdre. L'épée que tenait ce Centaurumon est empoisonné, même si je ne sais point d'où qu'elle vient.

À ces mots, tout le monde réagit. Tai et Izzy commencèrent à se quereller puisque si Tai se serait éloigné du feu, jamais tout cela aurait arrivé. Mimi et Sora se tiennent dans leurs bras, en pleurant. Matt me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Seul Joe ne paniqua pas.( malgré qu'il en avait envie!)

- Il y a un remède qui peut ralentir le poison, dit-il.

- Allez, Joe, dis-le, crache le morceau! s'écria Tai.

- Palmon, connais- tu la Vegirose?

- Mais oui! C'est une mauvaise herbe!

- Ramène ses feuilles. Elles peuvent nous servir.

- D'accord. Les Digimons, venez avec moi!

Palmon part chercher cette rose qui est si rare avec les autres.

- Bon, écoutez-moi, dit-il. Si vous trouvez une rose avec des feuilles bleues, c'est elle. Faites vite, il nous reste pas beaucoup de minutes.

- D'accord! font les autres.

La chasse à la Vegirose est ouverte! Agumon et Magicmon cherchent vers le nord. Biyomon et Gabumon partirent vers le sud. Tentomon se risqua vers l'ouest et l'est est la partie de Palmon. Après quelques minutes, ils retournèrent à la case départ.

- Rien du côté nord, dit Agumon.

- Pas une Vegirose dans la partie sud, souffla Biyomon, j'en suis découragée.

- De toute façon, on est tous découragés, dit Gabumon.

- Mania... chuchota Magicmon, commençant à être inquiet à mon sujet.

- Mais où est Tentomon? demanda Palmon.

- JE L'AI!!!!

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers l'ouest.

- J'ai la fleur! J'ai la Vegirose! Ne cherchez plus, je l'ai trouvée!

Tentomon revena avec une fleur qui est rouge comme le sang, ses feuilles bleues comme la mer. Hé oui, c'est elle!

- Bravo Tentomon! Va vite la porter à Joe, dit Agumon.

- J'y vais d'un battement d'aile!

À l'endroit que je suis:

- Faites vite, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Palmon, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux la trouver, pria Mimi.

- Hé, il y a un insecte dans le ciel! s'écria Sora.

- Mais... C'est mon insecte!!! lança Izzy.

- Avec la Vegirose! Tentomon!!! Par ici! cria Joe.

Tentomon atterrit sur le sol.

- Je crois que j'ai fait le sprint le plus vite de ma vie, dit-il, essoufflé. ( Une vive accélération dans une course)

Joe s'empara de la rose. Il prend ses feuilles qui dépose sur ma blessure.

- Maintenant, il faut la reconduire. Mais comment? Personne n'a mangé!

- Tadam!!!!!

Je vois Gomamon arriver. Mais il n'est plus Combattant. C'est Ikkakumon.

- Faites-la monter, je vais la reconduire au plus vite chez les Gekomons.

Je suis en train de souffrir pendant que Ikkakumon me transporte. J'entends Centaurumon qui se relance à notre poursuite. Ikkakumon fait de son mieux pour y échapper, mais Centaurumon est moitié homme, moitié cheval, c'est-à-dire plus rapide que lui. On traversa une rivière qui n'est pas si profonde. Centaurumon sembla quand même s'arrêter.

- Donne moi cette enfant, ou tu vas le regretter, dit-il.

- Si tu la veux, viens la réclamer! répondit Ikkakumon.

Centaurumon essaya aussi de traverser les flots. Mais j'entends une attaque de la part d'Ikkakumon. Centaurumon tomba, je crois que c'est ses derniers moments à vivre. Moi aussi je tombe, mais évanouie, enfin, je crois.

La dernière chose que j'ai entendu dire, c'est de ne pas lâcher tout de suite. Mais mon esprit était plus fort que moi.

_**Chapitre 8: Un nouveau départ vers l'aventure**_

Je me réveille dans un lit. Matt est là, jouant de l'harmonica. Il porte un chemisier blanc et des jeans bleus, ce qui met ses yeux en valeur. Il devrait mettre ça tous les jours, il manquerait plus que les ailes et il ressemblerait à un ange. Magicmon et Gabumon s'amusent à jouer aux cartes. Je les entendis se chamailler parce Magicmon aurait soi-disant triché. Suis-je encore dans un de ces rêves?

- Où suis-je? Ai-je survécu?

- Mania, tu es enfin réveillée! s'exclama Magicmon.

- Tu as été reconduite chez les Gekomons juste à temps pour te faire soigner, dit Gabumon.

- On s'inquiétait pour toi, surtout Magicmon qui est resté à ton chevet, me dit Matt, avec un sourire.

- Mais... toi aussi tu es resté! dit Magicmon.

- Bon, ça va la chicane, l'important, c'est que tu t'es réveillée, même si cela fait deux jours que tu es au lit, coupa Gabumon.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu t'est fait attaquer par Centaurumon. Gomamon avait mangé alors il a pu se digivolver pour aller à ta rescousse. Enfin, on est arrivés à cette ville, tu t'es faite soignée et...

- Matt s'est inquieté alors on est resté avec lui, dit Magicmon en coupant la parole à celui-ci. C'est le seul humain qui n'a pas mangé et qui n'a pas dormi. Il avait toujours un oeil sur toi...

- Pas vrai! Toi, tu es le seul Digimon qui ne s'est pas lamenté! lança Matt.

- Oui, moi au moins, je l'avoue. Tu n'es même pas capable de lui dire que tu tiens à elle.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si c'est vrai!

- Non!

- Si!

- STOP! cria Gabumon

-Est-ce vrai ce que Magicmon dit pour cette histoire d'inquiétude, oui ou non? demandai-je.

- Euh.... oui.., finit par m'avouer Matt.

- Je suis contente que tu sois resté pour me surveiller.

Je crois qu'il est resté bouche bée. Il n'a plus osé dire un mot de plus à ce sujet. Magicmon se mit à rire de lui. Matt recommença à le narguer mais sans succès. Magicmon a eu ce qu'il voulait! Je regarde si j'ai une cicatrice. Hé oui! Ça va faire un bon souvenir et quelque chose à raconter chez nous!

- Lève-toi, il faut aller voir ShogunGekomon avec le collier, insista Gabumon.

- J'en ai pas la force... leur dis-je.

- Je vais t'aider, dit Matt.

Il me lève du lit et m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la salle du trône. ShogunGekomon est là, en train de faire sa spécialité, dormir! Les autres aussi étaient là. Un Gekomon arriva:

-Sir, voilà la transporteuse du collier, réveillez-vous!

- Gumbble..Gumbble... Bonjour, Mania. Bienvenue dans notre charmante ville des Gekomons. Nous sommes contents que vous vous soyez réveillée.

- Merci. Je viens pour vous rapporter ceci, de la part à Gennai, dis-je à ce roi si paresseux!

Je lui montre le collier. Il a l'air d'être surpris.

- Il m'a dit que vous sauriez quoi faire avec ce bijou.

- Hum... Ce collier ne doit pas rester ici!

- Quoi? s'écria Matt. Nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour en venir ici. Mania a failli perdre la vie à cause du collier. Et vous voulez nullement le garder?

- Écoute bien, jeune homme. Ce collier a un très grand pouvoir dont je suis incapable d'estimer sa puissance. S'il reste auprès de nous, on ne pourra pas le défendre et il risque de tomber entre d'autres mains. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de le détruire.

- Et comment que nous faisons pour le détruire? demande Izzy.

- Il faut le jeter dans le volcan Miharashi, là d'où son métal a été forgé.

- Mais ce volcan est gardé par des Meramons! Et par-dessus le marché, c'est très loin, dit Tentomon.

- Mania, se retourne le roi, serais-tu prête à faire un long voyage, même s'il est truffé d'obstacles? En aurais-tu le courage? Je sais que ça demande beaucoup de réflexion mais nous avons pas assez de temps pour penser.

Après mûre réflexion, je leur dis:

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix, mais il faut que je continue. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se blesse dans cette affaire, encore moins un mort. C'est moi qui vais porter le collier au volcan Miharashi, je le détruirai. J'ai peur, mais ça va s'arranger. Mais une chose: je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

- Moi, je serai toujours avec toi! me dit Magicmon.

- Fais-moi confiance pour rester à tes côtés, dit Matt.

- Tout le monde est d'accord pour aider Mania? demanda Tai.

- Ohhhh oui!! entend-t-on dans la salle.

- Quand part-on? demanda Tentomon.

- Quand Mania se sera réveillée! dit Gabumon, me voyant dormir dessus Matt, qui était rendu rouge de bas en haut. Tout le monde se mit à rire, surtout Magicmon. Hé oui! Il faut que je reprenne des forces. Mais dès que je me réveille, notre voyage commence aussitôt. Ce sera parsemé d'embûches mais je suis sûre qu'on va réussir.

- Mania, me demande Matt, as-tu peur?

- Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai la frousse. Mais je sais que Magicmon et toi vous saurez me protéger. Des amis comme ça, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours!

Nous continuons notre route, comme si je n'ai rien dit! Mais au fond, je suis sûre que Matt a ressenti quelque chose... Moi aussi d'ailleurs!!!

Hé voilà! C'est ma première partie qui vient de se terminer. J'espère que vous aviez apprécié et que vous avez dévoré cet histoire. Des commentaires? Vous pouvez me rejoindre à ou simplement mettre une review et si vous avez des questions, j'essayerai de vous répondre. (S'il y a des fautes, c'est normal!!!)Alors, BBB! ( Bon Ben Bye!) et À.

Mania xxx

et

Magicmon

(Note: L'histoire est un fait réel. Tenez-en compte!)


	2. Partie 2: La Séparation

**_Le collier des rêves: _**

**_La séparation_**

Hé oui! Voici le début des nouvelles aventures des digi-sauveurs (enfin de l'action!). ' Écoutez moi pas, écoutez donc l'histoire!

_Résumé du tome 1: La destinée_

J'ai reçu un message urgent provenant de Gennai, un vieux garçon maintenant. Magicmon et moi avons été à sa demeure pour plus d'informations. J'ai rencontré d'autres digisauveurs et Gennai m'a annoncé que ma mission consistait à rapporter un collier que seul moi je pouvais porter. Quelques jours après notre départ, on a rencontré un Centaurumon qui ne cherchait que moi. C'est alors que Magicmon se digivolva en Wizardmon, Gabumon en Garurumon et Tentomon en Kabuterimon pour me sauver. La soirée même, Centaurumon revint et me transperça avec son épée. C'est là que je réalisa que le rêve que j'avais fait s'était réalisé. Joe demanda une Vegirose à Palmon, qui heureusement, Tentomon trouva. Ikkakumon, qui a pu se digivolver, m'emmena chez les Gekomons et ceux-ci me recommandèrent d'aller détruire le collier dans le volcan Miharashi. Je suis partie, avec l'aide de tout le monde, vers une aventure que j'oublierai jamais...

**_Chapitre 9: Une autre version de la légende... qui ne donne que des ennuis!_**

- Ahhhhh! Je suis épuisée, est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter?

- Mimi, on se fait courir après, et tu voudrais qu'on arrête? Pas question! répliqua Tai.

- Voilà des heures que l'on marche... Je veux m'arrêter un instant.

Elle s'agenouilla par terre. Elle a vraiment l'air fatiguée. Depuis quatre heures que nous marchons.

- Mimi, relève-toi, ce n'est pas le temps de faire une pause, dit Matt.

- Laisse-la, elle a raison d'être fatiguée, lui dis-je. Tai! Une de notre groupe se sent faible. Ralentis la marche!

- Écoute, on n'est pas en sûreté ici. On peut encore se faire attaquer...

- On peut TOUJOURS se faire attaquer, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Nos alliés passent avant la marche.

- On n'arrête pas, un point, c'est tout!

Je fulmina de rage.

- Mania, tu vas pas tout de même te battre avec, me souffla Matt.

- Jamais j'oserai me battre avec quelqu'un qui est dans notre groupe. Tai! Moi je reste avec Mimi.

- Non! Toi, tu viens aussi!

- Tu n'est pas un bon chef. Tu ne t'occupes pas des autres. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est toi!

- Là, j'en ai assez entendu.

À ma surprise, il me sauta dessus, me frappa d'un bon coup de poing à la figure! Après quelques secondes, Matt réussit à enlever Tai.

- Tai! Tu es fou ou quoi? Tout ce qu'elle voulait te faire comprendre, c'est de respecter la liberté de tout le monde, lui dit-il.

- Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire une chose pareille! dit Sora, honteuse.

- Moi, je le savais! dit Izzy, comme si c'était normal (je comprends pour lui!).

- Laissez-le. Je vais lui parler.

Je me lève, devant l'air stupéfait du petit groupe. Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Je l'ai frappé par des mots la première, mais il me frappa avec des gestes le dernier. Matt le lâcha et Tai prit mes mains, honteux lui-même.

- Je suis désolé, Mania, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour te faire ça, dit-il, d'un air désolant.

Je lui releva la tête et le regarda, ses yeux marrons face aux miens. Il n'a plus l'air du diable que je pensais. Maintenant, c'est un brave garçon attachant grâce à ses paroles. Je déposa ma main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. On peut s'arrêter quinze minutes?

Tai accepta mon offre, me sourit puis se retourna pour dire aux autres de lever le camp. Matt est surpris! Par contre, le petit génie de l'informatique nous sort encore de ses nouvelles.

- Hé Gennai nous envoie un message! lança celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? demanda Joe

- Voici:

_Bonjour les enfants,_

_J'ai appris par un Gekomon que vous êtes en route pour l'île des Fichiers Binaires . J'ai appris aussi que vous avez rencontré une difficulté qui n'a jamais existé auparavant. Le Centaurumon que vous avez affronté a été inventé à l'aide du collier. Chacune des pensées que Mania rêvera se réalisera, alors faites attention! Aussi, j'ai lu la légende du collier et j'ai trouvé une autre version de celle-ci. Cela pourra peut-être vous aider dans vos recherches..._

_Gennai_

_La voici:_

_Le collier est fait d'un métal précieux: l'or. Il fait en sorte qu'il capte les rêves plus facilement. Même les rêves que l'on voit pas peuvent se réaliser. Le médaillon, par contre, est d'argent, pour protéger les pierres qui sont à l'intérieur. Les inventeurs écrivirent sur la pierre bleue du médaillon. Devimon, un être créé à l'image du collier, écrivit sur une pierre rouge avec une plume spéciale. Les Gekomons écrivirent sur la pierre verte et les descendants des inventeurs écrivirent sur la pierre jaune. Grâce à eux, le médaillon peut porter bonheur comme il peut porter malheur à celui qui peut le toucher et lire ses écritures. Mais le collier peut capter les rêves à n'importe qui, sauf quand la destinée le porte. _

- C'est tout! nous dit Izzy.

- Tu parles! Il faut le détruire au plus vite! dit Tai. Mais avant...

- Il faut manger! J'ai faim.

- AGUMON! lancèrent les Digimons.

- Oui, mais on n'a rien à manger, dit Sora.

- Je vais en chercher tout de suite! dit Palmon.

- Nous venons avec toi! lance Gomamon, Tentomon et Gabumon.

Tai regarda Sora, puis Mimi.

- Tant qu'à y être, pourquoi pas nous installer pour dormir?

- Si tu le dis, Tai, j'accepte avec plaisir! lança Mimi.

Matt fit les yeux grands, tout en me regardant bizarrement.

- Tu l'as transformé, je veux dire, ensorcelé ou quoi?

- Inquiète-toi pas, Matt, profites-en pendant qu'il est encore temps. Il a seulement compris la leçon, pour l'instant! lui dis-je.

- Tu es peut-être une sorcière, comme Magicmon.

- Maintenant, tu me traites de sorcière. T'es pas drôle, toi!

- Bon, de fée, si tu aimes mieux...

- Hum... Je préfère la sorcière rebelle!

- Le souper arrive! lança Gomamon, chargé de poissons.

Nous nous régalâmes de poissons cuits à la broche avec quelques légumes que Palmon a miraculeusement trouvé. Et comme tout le monde était fatigué, ils s'endormirent après le souper. Moi, je restai éveillée. Je réfléchissais à la légende. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se blesse à ma faute. Le collier réagit avec mes rêves et j'ai vu la force qu'il pouvait en sortir. Je dois en venir à une seule conclusion: ne plus dormir. C'est l'unique solution pour marcher tranquille sans se faire attaquer par ces monstres qui pouvaient sortir de ma tête sans permission. Je m'éloigna de mes compagnons et je pris mon ocarina. J'adore cet instrument. Il me console quand je joue. Il me réjouit quand j'y pense. C'est la plus belle chose pour moi: la musique. Le plus important encore, dans la vie, c'est la liberté. Être libre de nos actions, être libre de confiance. Mes goûts sont différents des autres, mais c'est ça qui construit l'amitié. Alors, je suis libre aussi de mes choix. Pendant toute la nuit, je m'amusa à jouer des chansons comme Epona's Song, Bolero of Fire, Serande of Water ou Prelude of Light. Je n'ai pas dormi, en fin de contre.

**__**

**_Chapitre 10: Un désert souffrant_**

Le lendemain (pour eux!), malgré ma fatigue (eux, ils ne savent rien!), nous continuons notre chemin. Matt et Magicmon continuaient également à se chamaîller.

- Tu tiens à elle, j'en suis sûr!

- Menteur! Tu ne fais que des hallucinations.

- La vérité choque! Tu ne peux plus riposter.

- Pourquoi je me fâcherais, si ce n'est pas vrai?

- Parce que tu n'as pas envie que ta dulcinée te voit en furie contre moi, puisque je suis son meilleur ami!

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, espèce de goinfre!

- Goinfre, moi? Tu n'as pas vu ton entêtement, c'est pire!

- T'as raison, y'a rien de pire que mon entêtement, à part toi!

- Et le mieux, c'est quand Mania s'est endormi dessus ton épaule... pour toi!

Je crois que Matt voulait l'étriper! Moi, je riais aux éclats.

- Et toi tu trouves ça drôle!

- Occupes-toi pas de lui, il fait toujours ça avec un garçon!

Magicmon lança un siffle d'admiration.

- On change de caractère devant elle, maintenant!

- J'ai pas fini avec toi!

Matt se lança à la poursuite de ce petit sorcier coquin. Je m'éloigna un peu d'eux pour aller rejoindre Tai.

- Où on va maintenant, chef?

- J'ai l'intention de prendre un raccourci, mais je ne sais pas si vous serez capable de me suivre, me dit Tai.

- Il suffit de nous dire où tu veux aller! m'exclamai-je, tout en m'accotant sur son épaule. Pas question de m'endormir ou de l'humilier devant tout le monde!

- Bon... Je voulais passer par un désert mais on risque de cuire avec le soleil (Il regarda Mimi).

Elle s'en aperçu (malheureusement!). Elle fixa Tai comme si des éclairs lui sortaient de ses yeux (effrayant à voir!).

- Tu me crois pour une idiote ou quoi? Je serais capable de le traverser sans me plaindre!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir... si tout le monde veut bien.

- Bon, on te suit! lança Izzy.

On sortit de la forêt. Un soleil chaud illumina le sable doré. Je sentis que mes paupières voulaient se cacher de la lumière. J'aurais mieux fait d'apporter des lunettes de soleil! Au moins, on n'aurait pas lu la fatigue dans mes yeux. Tu parles d'un raccourci! Après quelques heures, j'étais épuisée de la nuit dernière. Je marcha péniblement, malgré que tout le monde faisait de même.

- De l'eau, je veux de l'eau! dit Palmon.

- Pauvre de toi, tu es une plante, lança Tentomon. Moi, je crois que je vais me ramasser en insecte grillé!

- Le soleil m'aveugle... soupira Biyomon.

- Tu n'es pas la seule! dit Agumon.

- J'ai chaud avec cette fourrure! dit Gabumon.

- Je vais t'aider, Gabumon, lui dit Magicmon.

Il prit sa cape et mit Gabumon et lui-même en-dessous. Gomamon, qui est petit, alla les rejoindre.

- Tu es futé, toi! lançai-je.

- J'hallucine! Maintenant, je vois trois fantômes! dit Joe.

- Mais non! C'est Magicmon qui s'amuse à imiter Zorro!

- Matt! repris-je.

- Excuse-moi, euh...

Il s'aperçu que je n'étais pas normal. Mes paupières avaient envie de tomber, maintenant!

- Mania, est-ce ça va?

- Oui, oui, je vais bien, inquiète-toi pas.

Tai eut la même inquiétude.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête?

- Non, continuez, je suis capable de vous suivre.

- Tu en est sûr? Tu as l'air de vouloir tomber.

- Oui, Tai a raison, tu as l'air d'être fiévreuse, aussi, me dit Matt, tout en me touchant le front.

- Non, ça va les gars, on peut continuer.

- Hé, regardez là-bas! Le soleil va bientôt être moins fort, dit Izzy. (Si vous pensez que les journées passent vite, c'est parce que c'est moi qui passe les heures!)

- Enfin! lança Gomamon. On va pouvoir sortir.

- Oui, on va moins crever de chaleur, remit Palmon.

- Hé, j'ai des illusions. Je vois un cactus géant, lança Magicmon.

- T'es pas le seul, en plus que je vois brouille et que...

- Mania?

Tai se retourna vers moi. Je mis un pied devant l'autre et tout d'un coup, je tombai. Tai me rattrapa au passage. Matt, qui vit la scène, alla l'aider. Ils prirent un bras de chaque côté et ils m'emmenèrent sous le cactus qui semblait être une idée de mon imagination. Mais non! C'est un vrai cactus géant! On alla se poser à l'ombre, d'où je pouvais respirer de mon mieux.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu nous as pas dit, par hasard? demanda Matt.

Je ne voulais surtout pas les inquiéter.

- Non, c'est correct.

- Tu n'as pas une allergie à cause de la chaleur?

- Mais non! Je suis en forme.. et épuisée!

Tai et Matt s'éloignèrent un peu.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, souffla Matt.

- Oui, mais quoi, tu penses? Et pourquoi elle veut pas nous le dire?

- Voyons, Tai! Elle ne veut pas qu'on se fasse du soucis pour elle, c'est tout!

- Je suis déjà inquiet. On ne s'est pas fait attaquer une fois dans la journée. Elle doit avoir rêver, j'en suis certain! Elle doit avoir dormi comme les autres, au moins!

- Tai! Tu es génial!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Tai, j'ai un petit creux!

Agumon avait dit la phrase que tout le monde attendait.

- On n'a rien dans nos sacs à dos! répondit Tai.

- Ah! Minute! lança Magicmon.

Il prit mon sac et en sortit des sandwichs de toutes sortes.

- Mais... où as-tu chipé ça?

- Mania, tu ne le sais pas?

- Ahhh non! Ma mère venait de les faire! Je me demande comment elle va réagir quand elle va savoir que tu lui as tout pris!

- Elle ne le saura pas! Je vais en faire d'autres à notre arrivée! Pour l'instant... à table!

- Ahh, je n'ai pas faim.

- Alors tant pis!

Après que les autres se soit régalés de ''mes'' sandwichs, Palmon se souvenu d'une chose:

- Mimi, c'est bien ici que tu as obtenu le symbole de la sincérité?

- Mais tu as raison! Regarde: le cactus est fleuri! s'écria celle-ci, tout en pointa du haut de cette plante imposante.

- Cela veut dire que l'on est bientôt sorti de ce désert! dit Tai

- Et que j'ai bientôt réussi ton défi! lança Mimi.

- Moi, je suis épuisée, je veux dormir, bailla Biyomon.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Izzy.

- Bonne nuit les garçons, dit Sora.

- Bonne nuit les filles, dit Joe.

Moi, je m'installai à l'arrière du cactus. Il ne fallait pas qu'on me voit! Je croyais être seule alors je fermai les yeux. Soudain, je sentis un bras passer à l'arrière de moi pour me retourner. Surprise, j'ouvris subitement mes yeux et regarda la personne auquel je faisais face. Tai était juste à côté de moi, Matt un peu plus loin.

- Mania, pourquoi te caches-tu de nous? demanda Tai.

- Je voulais être seule, c'est tout.

- Il y a quelques détails que tu nous as pas dit à propos de la nuit dernière.

- On croit savoir ce qui s'est passé, enfin, Matt le sait. Tu n'as pas dormi, hein?

Je détourna le dos de leurs regards. Même si ils croient avoir raison, je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Matt se plaça à l'arrière de moi.

- Écoute Mania, commença Matt, on est très inquiets à ton sujet. Tu es tombée sans nous crier garde. S'il te plaît, dis-nous au moins la vérité!

Une larme me coula sur la joue. Ils m'avaient convaincue.

- Je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis, je sais que ce sera ma faute si un problème arrive.

- Mania, dit Tai, ne te prives pas de dormir pour nous. Pourquoi on est là s'il y a aucun problème?

- Tai a raison. On est là pour te protéger quand un obstacle se présente à nous. Sinon, à quoi servirait des amis?

- Merci Matt, lui dis-je.

- Il ne faut pas que tu me remercies, dit-il, tout en me collant (enfin, je ne me souviens pas de tout les détails!). Maintenant, dors, tu en as besoin.

Ces garçons ont tellement de préoccupation avec les autres... Je m'endormis dessus ceux-ci sans m'en rendre compte et ils dormirent à leur tour.

**_Chapitre 11: Un kidnapping inattendu_**

**__**

-Aaahhhh! J'ai passé une belle nuit!

Tai venait de se réveiller, et réveilla Matt du même coup!

- Arrggh! Tai, tu aurais pu me laisser dormir!

- Excuse-moi, Matt! J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là! Et...

Il pouffa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à rire? Aaaahh!

Il remarqua que j'étais encore endormie dessus lui!

- Ne va pas raconter ça aux autres.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Ne me fais pas ça, Tai! Tu aimerais que je raconte ta vie privée à tout le monde? De toute manière, tu n'es pas mieux que moi!

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, bougonna Tai, un peu surpris lui aussi.

- Ahh! Allô vous deux.

Je me réveilla à mon tour.

- Alors, tu as passé une belle nuit?

- Oui, Tai, assez parfaite!

- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars? redemanda Matt.

- Non, pas à ma connaissance.

- Ouf! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Magicmon arriva. À peine ai-je eu le temps de me relever que je retomba maladroitement sur les gars.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore? Bah! Matt! Tai! Mania!

- Ah non! Pas encore toi! s'exclama le rebelle.

- Maintenant, tu lui sers d'oreiller... Intéressant!

- Continue de le narguer et tu vas le regretter!

- Tai! Il ne fait que plaisanter!

- Alors qu'il arrête de se moquer de nous!

- Magicmon, pour une fois, laisse les garçons et moi tranquilles.

- D'accord, mais je sens que ça va me manquer...

J'entendis des pas arriver. Je me leva d'un bond (sans tomber) et je fis comme s'il n'y serait rien passé. C'était Izzy qui se demandait quand on allait s'en aller. De toute manière, je crois que l'on allait partir! Je me trompais pas. Nous continuâmes notre chemin peu après notre réveil. Biyomon se tint haut de nous. Tout d'un coup, on l'entendit crier:

- Forêt droit devant!

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une illusion? Ah! Laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire, lança Tentomon, qui venait de voir le boisé.

- Ah! Des plantes toutes vertes! s'écria Palmon, l'espoir enfin revenu à elle.

- On arrive bientôt, j'ai hâte, lança Gabumon. J'ai une de ces chaleurs avec le soleil!

On espérait tous arriver à cette forêt. Mais soudainement, j'entendis Mimi se plaindre.

- Mimi, tu n'as pas réussi! s'écria Tai. Je te l'avais dit!

- Ce n'est pas ça... J'ai vu une ombre au-dessus de nous...

- Une ombre, tu dis?

- Oui et elle se dirigeait droit sur nous!

On entendit un cri. Je me retournai vers le ciel. Un monstre était réellement en train de foncer droit sur nous!

- Courez, cria Tentomon, c'est un Devidramon!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Devidramon fait dans ce désert?

- Izzy, arrête de te poser des questions et cours!

On courut de toutes nos forces. Le monstre volait et tout de suite après, il fit un piqué vers le sol.

- Planquez-vous! s'écria Joe.

Je fus brusquement aplatie contre le sol. Quelqu'un me protégeait mais je n'avais pas le temps de voir qui c'était. Devidramon frôla nos têtes et nous manqua de justesse. Je me retournai pour me lever et pour m'apercevoir que c'était Matt qui m'avait poussée.

- On ne peut pas fuir, il faut se battre. Tu es prêt, Agumon?

- Quand tu veux, Tai! AGUMON, digivolve-toi en... GREYMON!

- À toi, Biyomon!

- BIYOMON, digivolve-toi en... BIRDRAMON!

- Va-y Gabumon!

- GABUMON, digivolve-toi en... GARURUMON!

- Tu peux y arriver, Palmon!

- PALMON, digivolve-toi en... TOGEMON!

- Faites de même, vous deux!

- TENTOMON, digivolve-toi en... KABUTERIMON!

- GOMAMON, digivolve-toi en... IKKAKUMON!

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Mania! MAGICMON, digivolve-toi en... WIZARDMON!

Tous nos Digimons étaient au niveau Champion. Devidramon n'avait point l'envie d'abandonner.

- TIR NOVA!

- AILES MÉTÉORES!

- HURLEMENT TONERRE!

- ATTAQUE CACTUS!

- GIGA ÉLECTROCHOC!

- TORPILLE HARPON!

- TIR FOUDROYANT!

Toutes nos attaques se lancèrent vers le Digimon Virus. Quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Toutes les attaques que l'on avait lancé se sont retournés vers nos Digimons, qui ne purent l'éviter.

- Mais... que c'est-il passé? demanda Matt. Devidramon n'a pas cette force!

- On aurait pu le battre facilement, c'est un niveau Champion, expliqua Izzy.

Wizardmon se releva.

- Je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner comme ça! Je rêvais depuis si longtemps pouvoir me défendre, me libérer et ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que je vais arrêter d'avancer!

- Wizardmon, je serai toujours avec toi!

- Mania, je t'abandonnerai pas pour m'enfuir. Je veux que ta liberté soit aussi respectée.

- Merci, Wizardmon...

Mon digivice se mit à briller. Il brillait de sa plus grande force. Un tornade s'empara de Wizardmon et un miracle se produisit. Il lui poussèrent des ailes toutes blanches. Son chapeau s'est transformé en un casque d'or. Son bâton s'allongea et devenu un bâton de bronze avec une boule d'argent au-dessus.

- WIZARDMON, digivolve-toi en... ANGEWIZARDMON!

- Magicmon est à son niveau Ultime! lança Sora.

- Je crois qu'on l'avait remarqué, dit Mimi.

- Vas-y, AngeWizardmon! m'écriai-je.

- FOUDRE DE LIBERTÉ!

Il frappa le bâton au sol. La foudre qui venait du ciel électrocuta Devidramon. La lumière de mon digivice maintenant mauve pâle fonça avec l'attaque. Devidramon est K.O..On crièrent de joie.

- Mania, tu hérites du symbole de la liberté. C'est grâce à cela que Wizardmon s'est digivolvé, me dit Matt.

- Mais où il est? WIIZAARRDMOON!

- Dis donc, Koromon, tu as changé!

- Mais non, Tai, Agumon est à côté de toi!

- Alors c'est qui, lui?

Tous les Digimons sont à leur niveau Rookie sauf un. Je ne le reconnus pas du premier coup d'oeil. Il ressemble effectivement à Koromon. C'est une petite boule bleue. Ses yeux sont verts vifs. Il porte un petit chapeau de sorcier. Chacune de ses oreilles porte une étoile.

- Mania, c'est moi, DemiMagicmon. Inquiète-toi plus, je suis toujours là!

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce que lui-même voulut débarquer!

- Bravo! Tu t'es bien battu! lui dit Gabumon.

- Ouais, pas mal pour un minus!

- Matt!

- Excuse-moi, Mania.

- Pas d'importance. Euh... je voulais te dire tout à l'heure... merci beaucoup!

- De.. de... de rien!

- Alors, c'est qui le minus?

- Ahhgr! Toi!

Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Devidramon s'est relevé. Il n'a pas été vaincu!

- Ah non! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Joe.

- La meilleure chose à faire... COURRIR! s'écria Izzy.

À peine a-t-on commencé la course que des griffes s'empara de moi. Il m'a capturée! Je m'envola haut dans les airs. Matt cria de toutes ses forces:

- ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE! RENDS-MOI LÀ!

Devidramon se retourna, le planqua dans le sable et partit, avec moi en otage.

**_Chapitre 12: Le retour du diable_**

**__**

Tai se précipita aussitôt pour aller aider Matt qui était coincé dans le sable. À l'aide de Gabumon et Agumon, ils réussirent à le sortir.

- Ça va, vieux?

- Non, ça ne va pas. Mania s'est fait attaquer et je n'ai pu rien faire.

- Inquiète-toi pas, Mania est une fille très intelligente et je suis certain qu'elle va s'en sortir.

- Moi, je crois qu'il faut partir à sa recherche, dit Mimi. Elle nous a aidés quand on était dans le besoin et maintenant, c'est à nous de l'aider.

- Je suis partant avec toi, dit Joe.

- Moi aussi, dit DemiMagicmon, d'un air positif. C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive un malheur. Mais avant, il faut faire la paix, hein, Matt?

- Bon d'accord, si c'est pour Mania...

- Ah, une autre preuve...

- Ggrrrrr...

- Bon, ok, la paix!

- Alors on y va! s'écria Tai.

Pendant ce temps, je m'étais évanouie. Lorsque je me réveilla, je m'aperçus que j'étais emprisonnée dans un cachot!

Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui c'est passé.

- Magicmon, es-tu là?

Personne ne me répondit. Je me souviens maintenant, Devidramon m'avait capturée, mais pourquoi? La peur fit son nid dans mon corps. Soudain, j'entendis des pas arriver vers moi. Je m'approchai de la grille pour m'apercevoir que c'est... Leomon! Il s'arrêta devant moi. Il n'a pas l'air dans son état, lui aussi.

- Que fais-tu ici? Ahh et puis, veux-tu me libérer de là?

Il ne répondit pas. Il prit des clés et ouvra la serrure, ce qui m'a permis de sortir.

- Merci!

Au moment que j'allais partir, il me prit par le bras.

- Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Le maître t'attend...

- Quel maître? Tu n'as jamais obéi à personne. Lâche-moi!

Je tira de toutes mes forces pour m'enfuir. Sans succès, il m'emporta dans un salle sombre, enfin, il y avait une petite lumière.

- Maître, la voici.

Le ''maître'' se leva et s'avança. Peu à peu, je pus distinguer son visage. Des ailes noires et des yeux rouges, comme ceux du diable. J'en crois pas mes yeux! C'est... Devimon!

- Je suis content de te voir enfin, chère Mania.

- J'aurais aimé mieux te voir dans ta tombe, vermine!

Leomon me serra encore plus fort le bras. Un peu plus et je deviendrai bleuté!

- Tu devrais pas dire ça à n'importe qui, pour ton âge... Tu pourrais en perdre la vie.

Je me tut. La peur me figea immédiatement.

- Tu es naïve pour une fille. Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu détiens ce que je veux. Tu sais ce qui m'intéresse? Tu viens de le deviner, n'est-ce pas?

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, sale monstre! Tu ne l'auras jamais, ce collier!

J'essaya de prendre mon digivice qui était supposé être accroché à ma poche de mon pantalon. Mais... où est-il?

- C'est ça que tu cherches?dit-il, mon digivice à la main. Compte pas sur ça pour te défendre.

- Comment as-tu fait pour revenir à la vie? Et pourquoi veux-tu d'un collier dont tu ne pourras pas te servir?

- Premièrement, je suis de retour grâce à toi. Avant, je n'avais plus de corps, je n'étais qu'un simple esprit. Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai réussi à entrer dans ton corps pour prendre possession d'un de tes rêves sans que tu le saches. Pour le collier, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas encore. Chacune des pierres que tu voies représente certaines choses qui doivent exister pour établir l'équilibre du Digimonde. La rouge étant un rubis, représente le Feu, la chaleur et le centre du Monde Digital. La verte, qui est une émeraude, représente la Terre et toutes les plantes qui y sont installées. La bleue, c'est un saphir, elle est l'Eau et le ciel qui constituent le Digimonde. Finalement, il y a la jaune, un topaze signifiant la Lumière, la vie et les Digimons qui en font partie. Inquiète-toi pas, je saurai me servir du collier mais je ne dis pas mes secrets à n'importe qui. Aussi, ne compte pas sur tes amis pour te sauver, car ils vont périr, sans que tu puisses y faire quelque chose... ou presque. Leomon! Enferme-là dans cette cage qui est suspendue. Je veux qu'elle assiste à la mort de ses amis.

- Tout de suite, maître.

En deux-trois mouvements, il m'enferma dans une cage avec une autre clé qui va encore la bloquer! Je resta toute seule, enragée puisque je ne m'avais pas défendu assez. Je suis fâchée contre moi, ce n'est pas drôle! Vont-ils s'en sortir sans mon aide? Sûrement, enfin, je l'espère...

**_Chapitre 13: Une arrivée qui ravit... presque tout de monde_**

Au même moment, dans la forêt qu'ils venait de pénétrer, ils continuèrent leur route à ma recherche et celle du Devidramon. Les Digimons aussi étaient de la partie. Au bout d'un certain temps, tout le monde commençait à désespérer. Jusqu'à ce que Gabumon leva son museau.

- Vous ne sentez pas ce que je sens?

- Mais moi, je ne sens rien! s'écria Matt.

- Mais oui, lança Biyomon, c'est une odeur de Digimon!

- Allons voir vite ce que c'est, s'écria Agumon.

Les Digimons se précipitèrent vers la direction que Gabumon avait indiqué. Moi, je vois toute la scène. Hé oui, il a une télé, lui aussi!

- Prépare-toi à une surprise, ma belle! me dit Devimon.

- Je ne suis pas ta belle, ignoble diable!

- Merci du compliment. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses...

Grâce à la caméra, j'ai pu voir qu'ils se dirigèrent vers... Devidramon de nouveau! J'aurais beau crier, ils ne m'entendraient pas.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, ma belle...

Devimon mit une force incroyable (enfin, d'après ce que je voyais!) et Devidramon se leva hors des feuilles!

- Ton museau t'a trompé! lança Tentomon.

- Là, on est mieux de se battre! lança Gomamon.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Palmon.

- Et moi, que vais-je faire? demanda DemiMagicmon.

- Toi, tu vas rester avec moi! lança Sora, en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Alors, digivolez-vous tous! cria Joe

- Nous, on va prendre de l'avance! lança Agumon. AGUMON, surdigivolve-toi en... WARGREYMON!

- GABUMON, surdigivolve-toi en... METALGARURUMON!

Deux Digimons Méga, l'air combattants, se dressèrent devant Devidramon.

- À notre tour! s'écria Biyomon. BIYOMON, digivolve-toi en.. BIRDRAMON, qui se digivolve en... GARUDAMON!

- TENTOMON, digivolve-toi en... KABUTERIMON, qui se digivolve en... MEGAKABUTERIMON!

- PALMON, digivolve-toi en... TOGEMON, qui se digivolve en... LILLYMON!

- GOMAMON, digivolve-toi en... IKKAKUMON, qui se digivolve en... ZUDOMON! (et zu!)

Quatre Ultime se tenaient prêts à se battre. Tous lancèrent leurs attaques vers Devidramon.

- Et maintenant, montre-leur ton tour de magie! dit Devimon.

Devidramon refit le même tour de manège que tout à l'heure! Toutes les attaques se retournèrent vers eux et tous les Digimons et leurs dresseurs se planquèrent à terre.

- Et maintenant, l'attaque finale! s'écrie Devimon.

Une boule d'énergie se fit dans la bouche de Devidramon. Ah non! Il allait inventer une attaque laser! Si deux Méga ne peuvent pas le battre, j'imagine l'attaque!

- Si seulement Mania était là... souffla DemiMagicmon. On en aurait fait une bouchée!

- J'aurais aimé aussi qu'elle soit là... lui souffla Sora.

- Il est plus puissant qu'Apocalymon! s'écria Matt.

- La différence, c'est qu'on est pas beaucoup... dit Joe.

- On ne pourra pas le battre sans alliés, lança Mimi.

- Faites qu'il arrive un miracle! lança Izzy.

- Ou des amis.. dit Tai. Allez, levez-vous! Il ne faut pas lâcher maintenant!

Devidramon allait lancer son attaque. Je ne veux pas voir ça! Je croyais que la fin allait arriver. DemiMagicmon... Matt... Tai.. J'allais tous les perdre! Lorsque soudain:

- PORTE DU DESTIN!

- ARC CÉLESTE!

- POIGNARD ARDENTÉ!

- LUNES TRANCHANTES!

- FOUDRE NUAGEUSE!

Des attaques venant de nulle part annulèrent celle de Devidramon. C'est là aussi que je vis un MagnaAngemon sortir de sa cachette.

- Allez! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir! lança celui-ci. Levez-vous!

- Il a raison! Debout tout le monde! dit une Angewomon.

Trois Digimons que j'avais déjà entendu parler sont sortis de leur cachette, eux aussi.

- Si on a la patience en nous, on pourra le battre! lança le premier, qui est un Dinobeemon.

- Dégager les mauvaises pensées de vous, cela vous aidera mieux! dit le deuxième, étant un Hachetmon.

- Vous allez réussir... C'est ça qu'il faut vous rentrer dans la tête! finit le troisième, un MegaMaddogmon.

- Ils ont raison.. Lancez tous vos attaques! s'écria WarGreymon.

Les Digimons se relevèrent. Ils lancèrent tous leurs attaques. Ce que j'ai vu, c'est Devidramon s'effondrer. Ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont les injures que Devimon lançait aux digisauveurs! Moi, je poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ouais! Tu l'as eu, MagnaAngemon!

Un gamin arriva pour prendre MagnaAngemon, qui était maintenant un Patamon.

- T.K.! cria Matt.

- MATT!

Les deux frères se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Salamon, t'es la meilleure! s'écria une fillette.

- KARI!

- TAI!

- On a apporté des amis... dit T.K.

Quatre autres personnes firent leur apparition. Je les connais très bien...

- Hello tout le monde! Allez, viens, Wormon! lança mon petit frère Ken.

- Vous vous êtes bien battus, vous deux! s'écria T.K. à Bowlmon et Puppymon(enfin, mon autre petit frère! ').

- Salut tout le monde! Moi c'est Rachelle Larochelle, dit celle-ci. Et voici Elecmon, mon Digimon.

- Et moi, Lexy et elle Aquarumon, mais je crois qu'on a pas besoin de faire mes présentations, pas vrai?

- On a su que notre grande sœur était en péril dans le Digimonde, grâce à Gennai. Alors, on a décidé d'emmener les amies à Mania et nous mêmes à son aide! dit Ken. Mais... où est-elle?

- Euh.. Hé bien, elle s'est fait capturée par ce monstre... soupira Matt, découragé.

Takara déposa sa main sur son épaule.

- Inquiète-toi pas, ma sœur est une génie en herbe! C'est la plus débrouillarde de la famille, alors on en a de la chance! Le pire, c'est qu'elle même ne le sait pas!

- S'il s'inquiète c'est bien parce que sa dulcinée est en péri... commença DemiMagicmon.

- TU VAS TE LA FERMER? coupa Matt, tout en le martyrisant.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE, LÂCHE-MOI! JE NE FERAI PLUS RIEN QUI VA TE FÂCHER, MAIS S'IL TE PLAÎT, ARRÊTE ÇA!

- Il est amusant! s'écria T.K.. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- C'est DemiMagicmon, une vraie peste, pour nous...

- Toi, tu vas retirer ce que tu as dit, Tai, sinon, je vais t'arracher les cheveux!

Kari se mit à rire. Elle n'imagine pas son frère sans ses cheveux!

Devimon, qui assiste encore au spectacle, se retourne vers moi:

- Ils sont futés, tes amis... Ils ont vaincu Devidramon... Je me demande si ils vont faire de même avec ce que je leur prépare...

**_Chapitre 14: Izzy, un vrai génie en herbe_**

**__**

- Bon, arrêtons de plaisanter. Il faut retrouver Mania, dit Joe.

- Mais.. On ne sait pas par où commencer, soupira Sora.

- À aller sur l'Île des Fichiers Binaires, dit Izzy.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Mimi.

- Hé bien regardez. Le Devidramon qu'on a rencontré n'est pas une coïncidence. Si Mania n'a pas eu connaissance d'un de ses rêves, c'est parce que quelqu'un la contrôlait à ce moment.

- Et qui pourrait faire quelque chose pareille?

- Tu ne devines pas Tai? Notre premier ennemi... Devimon!

- Minute! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est lui? questionna Matt.

- Vous n'avez pas lu la légende? C'est lui qui a créé presque tous les Digi-Virus. Il a gravé son nom sur l'une des pierres du collier. Cela n'aurait pas pu être Myotismon, puisqu'il est mort dans le monde réel. Ni Etemon ni les Maîtres de l'Ombre ni Apocalymon auraient pu réussir une telle chose. Prendre possession d'un corps, cela prend beaucoup d'énergie. Et comme Devimon a cette attaque dans le sang..

- Alors notre sœur peut se faire contrôler? demanda Takara, inquiet.

- Pas pour l'instant. Le collier a une grande force, Devimon ne peut l'atteindre de près avec la Main du Diable. Mais s'il trouve un moyen efficace de la contrôler sans lui toucher, ça va se présenter mal...

- Mais comment pourrait-il faire un tour pareil? demanda Rachelle.

- Tu sais, Devimon a plus d'un tour dans son sac, répliqua Lexy.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est la première fois que je vais dans le Digimonde. Je ne sais pas à quoi que ce monstre ressemble, je ne suis pas aussi bien informée que Mania, moi!

- Tu veux savoir à quoi il ressemble? Regarde sur mon ordinateur, lança Izzy, tout en pointant l'écran.

- Ce qu'il peut être monstrueux! s'exclama Rachelle, de nouveau.

- Dire que mon cousin a déjà vu pire... dit Elecmon. Tout le village des Bébés qu'il devait gardé avait été détruit par les Maîtres de l'Ombre. Maintenant, c'est beaucoup mieux.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça, toi!

- Je me disais que tu ne me croirais jamais, comme d'habitude...

Rachelle prit son Elecmon et l'étrangla!

- Pour revenir au sujet, continua Ken, pourquoi disais-tu que Devimon serait sur l'Île des Fichiers Binaires?

- C'est là que le collier a été forgé, non?

- Oui, et puis? demanda Lexy.

- Par conséquent, c'est là aussi que le collier peut reprendre tous ses pouvoirs ou avoir toute sa puissance. N'oubliez pas que l'or du collier capte tous les rêves de la destinée et que si celle-ci enlève le collier, il captera tous les rêves des autres qui se tiennent à ses côtés.

- Alors Devimon peut forcer Mania à enlever le collier? C'est horrible! s'exclama DemiMagicmon.

- Alors il faut partir tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que le monde soit en danger de destruction parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre les ennemis. Comme Mimi dit, elle nous aide dans nos difficultés et à notre tour il faut l'aider à sortir de ce pas. Êtes-vous d'accord avec elle? demanda Tai.

- Mais bien sûr! lança Ken. Pourquoi pas? C'est ma grande sœur!

- Oui, Tai, pourquoi on refuserait? s'exclama Sora.

- Mimi, tu es trop gentille, dit T.K.

- Mets-en pas trop, dit-elle, tout en rougissant. En tout cas, je me plaindrai pas pour m'arrêter de marcher!

- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? lança Aquarumon. Il faut partir!

- Je suis impatient, alors dépêchez-vous de décider! s'exclama Tentomon, déjà à l'envol.

- Je te suis, dit Biyomon, en battant des ailes.

C'est comme ça que le petit groupe commença à avancer vers l'île. Devimon n'avait pas l'air surpris.

- Comme c'est mignon! Le chef s'inquiète pour toi et tous partent à ta recherche. Il doit être fou furieux contre moi parce que j'ai brisé la liaison avec toi et lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il n'y a jamais eu liaison entre nous deux! lui dis-je, enragée.

- Enfin, passons. Dans quelques heures, tu seras à mon contrôle et personne ne pourra m'arrêter!

Il partit d'un rire maléfique et ordonna à Leomon de me retourner au cachot. Je me demande ce qu"il complote encore...

**_Chapitre 15: Perle Noire et Muraille Ensorcelée_**

Maintenant, cela fait que quelques heures (justement!) que je suis enfermée à nouveau dans la noirceur totale. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les monstres adorent tellement le noir! Des pas reviennent me chercher pour retourner dans la salle de Devimon. Mon petit doigt me dit que je vais bientôt y goûter! Je trouvai Devimon, tenant quelque chose à la main.

- Re-bonjour, ma chère. Tu ne sais pas ce que je mijote, hum? Hé bien, maintenant, je vais te le confier. Tu voies ça?

Il me montra une pierre qui ressemblait étrangement à une perle, mais elle était noire.

- C'est une Perle Noire, un spécimen que j'ai construit moi-même. Celle-ci va mener à la destruction, la haine, la peur et tout ce qui a de négatif. Sais-tu où je vais en venir?

Je lui fis signe que non.

- Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure? Les pierres qui réagissent avec la création du Digimonde, cela te dit rien?

Là, je sais où il veut en venir. Il va installer la Perle Noire sur mon collier pour me contrôler aisément!

- Bravo, tu as trouvé la bonne réponse, ma chère.

- Tu ne prendras jamais possession de moi!

Je m'élança et j'écrasa le pied de Leomon, qui me tenait dans le dos. Il hurla de douleur et me laissa libre. Je partis vers ce qui me semblait la sortie. Horreur! Ogremon, un hideux personnage, se trouva devant moi.

- Croyais-tu aller loin comme ça? lança celui-ci. J'espère que non, tu aurais pu fâcher le Maître.

- Mais... Ogremon, je te croyais changé...

- Tu croyais? demanda Devimon, qui venait de me rattraper. Hé bien plus maintenant, ma chère...

- Monstre! Tu les a contrôlés avec la Main du Diable. Tu vas me payer ça!

J'arrivai pour lui donner un bon coup de pied placé (ouch!) mais Ogremon m'assoma avec son bâton. Je me réveilla, dans le cachot, Devimon à l'avant.

- Tu te croyais maligne, non? Hé bien, regarde le médaillon maintenant..

Je sortis mon médaillon de mon gilet. Il y avait une autre pierre maintenant: la Perle Noire. Mais... Marche-t-elle comme Devimon le dit?

- Tu es curieuse, toi... Inquiète-toi pas, je l'ai testé pendant ton sommeil. Je crois que tes amis vont avoir de la misère à me rejoindre... avec une muraille ensorcelée!

- Quoi? Qu'as-tu fait?

- C'est simple: je t'ai fait rêver à une muraille comme dans un de tes jeux préférés...

Je sais de quoi qu'il parle. Cela paraît impossible, mais c'est la Porte du Temps, dans la Légende de Zelda.

- J'ai vu ton ocarina et cette idée m'est sorti par la tête. Il leur faudra beaucoup de temps avant de savoir comment l'ouvrir... Je leur souhaite bonne chance! À toi aussi d'ailleurs... Bientôt, la noirceur s'amplifiera dans ton corps et ton esprit sera mien!

Puis, il partit en se volatilisant. Moi, je me mis à pleurer, je ne sais pourquoi. La noirceur approche, je la sens de très près. Comment vont-ils faire pour me contacter? Je ferma les yeux. Puis une vision m'apparu. Je me suis souvenu de mes frères, Ken et Takara. Ken et son audace, Takara et ses yeux si noirs, si profonds... à cause de la télépathie! Mais oui! Je pourrais le rejoindre maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Je me concentra sérieusement. Le calme entrait dans mon esprit. Takara et moi avons une étrange force qui fait que nous sommes ''bizarres'', ce que Ken a dit. Personne veut nous croire mais cette fois, si je réussis, je pourrai prouver que la télépathie existe vraiment.

Pendant ce temps, eux, ils marchaient. Jusqu'à ce que Takara s'arrêta.

- Hé frérot, avance! lança Ken.

- Non, quelqu'un essaie de me contacter.

- Voyons, ce n'est que des stupidités, la télépathie! lança Wormon.

- Chut! s'écria Puppymon.

Moment de silence Takara aspira profondément. Une voix mystérieuse l'appelait.. ''T.K...''

- Cette voix... c'est Mania!

- Quoi? s'écria Matt, qui avait tout entendu. Mania te communique maintenant?

- Elle ne fait cela qu'avec lui, répondit Bolwmon. Laisse-le se concentrer!

Takara, lui essaya de me répondre.

- Mania? Je t'entends, est-ce que ça va?

- Je suis contente de t'entendre, T.K.. Écoute-moi, et tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire.

- Parle, ma sœur.

- Bon, premièrement, n'allez pas sur l'Île des Fichiers Binaires maintenant. Vous avez autre chose à faire.

- Explique, je n'y comprends rien.

- Je vais commencer par le début. Devimon a envoyé Devidramon pour me capturer. Juste après, il m'expliqua le fonctionnement du collier. Ce sont les pierres qui font l'équilibre du Digimonde. Chacune de celles-ci représente quelque chose qui doit exister. Maintenant, il a conçu une autre pierre, qui mène au négatif du Digimonde. Il a réussi à l'installer dessus le médaillon. Pour le tester, il m'a fait rêver à une muraille qui entourerait son château, pareille comme la Porte du Temps, dans Zelda, tu te souviens?

- Oui, je me rappelle de ce jeu. Mais pourquoi ça?

- Tu dois sûrement te souvenir du moyen pour ouvrir cette porte, j'espère?

- Hum... Ah oui, je sais! Il fallait trouver les trois pendentifs qui devaient briser le sceau. Dis-moi pas qu'il faudra à notre tour les retrouver?

- C'est ça que je voulais dire par ''autre chose à faire''.

- Il faudra que j'en parle aux autres. Tu me communiqueras plus tard, d'accord?

- Je ne pourrai pas.

- Et pourquoi?

- La pierre fait en sorte que moi aussi je serai contrôlée par Devimon. Il faut que je te laisse, le temps est entre vos mains..

- Non! Mania! Attends un peu!

La communication s'arrêta là. Le collier avait fini par me contrôler. Takara était à genoux, sur la terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? demanda Tai.

- Il faut s'arrêter, certain...

**_Chapitre 16: Les trois nouveaux pendentifs (épilogue de la partie 2)_**

**__**

- Mais... Que ce passe-t-il? Explique! demanda Rachelle.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Mais bon! Primo, Izzy avait raison, Devimon se cache derrière tout ça. Secondo, qui a déjà joué au jeu Zelda au Nintendo 64?

Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K. Izzy, Ken et Lexy levèrent la main.

- Mais moi, cela fait très longtemps... C'est mon petit frère qui s'intéresse à ça. Mais je l'adorais ce jeu! dit Lexy.

- Où tu veux en venir? redemanda Kari.

- Mania m'a aussi confié que Devimon a installé une muraille comme dans ce jeu, dont nous pourrons pas le rejoindre...

- Ah non! Pas la Porte du Temps! Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir! s'écria T.K..

- Normal, lança son grand frère, il faut que tu trouves les trois pendentifs pour l'ouvrir!

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître plus que moi Matt... alors explique-leur sur les trois pendentifs!

- Pourquoi pas toi, Takara?

- C'est ma sœur qui jouait à ce jeu... Moi, je la regardais. Je ne me souviens plus beaucoup de tout...

- Bon, d'accord, alors écoutez-moi! Le premier pendentif est celui du Courage et il se retrouve dans la forêt des Kokiris, alors forcément dans une forêt. Le deuxième est celui du Pouvoir, caché dans les grottes des Gorons, mais comme on n'est pas dans ce jeu, ce sera proche d'un volcan. Le dernier est celui de la Sagesse, au fond de l'eau avec les Zoras, alors vous savez où le retrouver... Les trois réunis servent à contrer les Forces du Mal qui bloquent notre passage...

- Pour que ce soit plus rapide, dit Ken, je propose que l'on se sépare. On n'a pas de temps à perdre! Devimon va sûrement nous préparer un sale coup pour ça!

- Oui, bon, dit Tai.

Lexy, Joe, Kari, et Matt, vous irez chercher la Sagesse dans les eaux.

Sora, moi, Izzy et Rachelle, nous irons trouver le Pouvoir dans les volcans.

T.K., Ken, Takara et Mimi, vous finirez avec le Courage dans les forêts.

DemiMagicmon, bien, tu iras où tu veux aller!

- Je serai avec Matt! répondit celui-ci.

- Hé, pourquoi moi? Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami!

- Bon, mais là, il faut partir... Matt, prends soin de ma sœur, tu veux?

- D'accord, Tai. Mais je ne comprends pas DemiMagicmon!

- Laisse-le faire, il ne fera rien, j'en suis sûr!

- Je serai un vrai petit ange! S'il te plaît, Matt!

- Ok, ok, pas de panique.. Tu peux venir avec moi mais j'espère que tu sais nager... répond-t-il pour lui faire peur.

- Ah non! s'exclama Gabumon. Pas de l'eau!

- Inquiète-toi pas Gabumon, on va faire en sorte que tu ne seras pas mouillé! dit Lexy, avec un clin d'œil. (C'est une méchante habitude qu'elle a!)

- Alors séparons-nous! On se retrouvera devant cette porte! dit Rachelle.

- Faites attention tout le monde! s'exclama Mimi. Izzy, s'il te plaît, fais vraiment attention à toi!

- T'inquiète pas Mimi, je serai intact!

- Bonne chance! lança Joe.

- On en aura de besoin! répondit Kari.

Le petit groupe se sépara avec l'espoir de se retrouver un jour...

C'est triste, mais c'est la deuxième partie (et elle est finie, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué). Je vais commencer la troisième, inquiétez-vous pas! Mais Mania ne sera plus votre narratrice... Vous le saurez plus tard ce que je veux dire! Vous avez d'autres commentaires? Toujours la même adresse: . Hé bien, il faudra que je vous laisse si je veux commencer à vous faire rêver! Alors, à +

Mania xxx

et

Magicmon

(Note: Ceci est un fait réel. Tenez-en compte!)


	3. Partie 3: Jusqu'au dernier des combats

**_Le collier des rêves:_**

**_Jusqu'au dernier des combats_**

La troisième partie! Beaucoup l'attendaient avec impatience, alors la voici! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Ah au juste, vous me reconnaissez? La petite boule bleue? Avec un chapeau sur la tête? Hé oui! C'est DemiMagicmon! Bon, commençons par le commençement...**__**

**__**

**_Les nouveaux personnages!_**

**__**

**_Takeru (T.K.) _****_Takaishi_****__**

**__**

Rien à dire sur celui-ci! C'est le petit frère à Matt, toujours sympa quand il veut et toujours prêt à donner un coup de pouce!

Son Digimon: Patamon, je ne sais pas de quelle classe qu'il vient... Mais Rachelle l'appelle "la patate volante" (méchante!)

Digi-love: Le couple classique, bien sûr! Avec Kari!

**_Hikari (Kari) Kamiya_**

La petite sœur à Tai... Elle est vraiment attentionnée aux autres et elle ne se laisse jamais faire malgré son air sensible.

Son Digimon: Gatomon, un "chat de lumière" tout comme le signe de Kari!

Digi-love: Devrai-je le répéter encore? C'est T.K., on n'a pas besoin de faire un dessin!

**_Takara (T.K.) _****_Yamamoto_**

Ce nom ressemble étrangement à celui de Takeru... Le destin, comme dirait Matt! C'est le petit frère à Mania, dont il détient un pouvoir surnaturel: la télépathie. Vous connaissez peut-être un peu ses goûts, Mania les a décrits dans la première partie!

Ses Digimons: "ses"? Oui, il en a deux qu'il a crée (comme Willis, tiens!)

Puppymon, un "chien venant du soleil" , mon meilleur complice dans la famille, niak!

Bowlmon, une "boule de la nuit" et Pantoufle (notre chat) le prend pour une pelote de laine!

Digi-love: J'ai toujours essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, pas capable! Mais si on lit l'histoire, on voit qu'il s'intéresse à... hey, mais je garde ça pour moi! Mais non, mais non, je vous le dis: c'est Mimi! tombe à la renverse

**_Ken Bysen_**

Aie, aie, aie! Je plains Mania d'avoir un frère comme lui! Plus énergique encore que son frère (aie), c'est un petit sportif mais lui se lance plutôt vers le basket et la nouvelle technologie (un autre Izzy!). Mise à part ça, il remonte quelques fois le moral des autres.

Son Digimon: Vous l'auriez parié, non? C'est Wormon! Petit insecte qui a de la misère à le suivre!

Digi-love: Une fille de l'école à Mania... Alors on la verra pas! (snif!)

**_Lexy Myato_**

Une amie à Mania... Ceux qui vont sur un certain forum doivent la reconnaître! Hé oui, la petite pavaneuse.. lol Non, sans rire, c'est la réincarnation de la Digi-Déesse du Digimonde mais elle ne nous a rien raconté là-dessus... C'est une fille vraiment utile et têtue, ça, c'est sûr! Détail: elle connaît Tai depuis des lustres, son cousin est son meilleur ami (après Matt!)

Son Digimon: De type Eau, c'est la jolie, la mignonne et sympa Aquarumon!

Digi-love: Pour ne pas être indiscret, elle a un petit penchant pour Matt... (hi hi... désolé Lexy!)

**_Rachelle Larochelle_**

Comment que Mania fait pour avoir une amie aussi sauté? Nerveuse, elle devrait avoir besoin de calmants! Bon, j'arrête de niaiser. C'est une "snob" (pas trop, hein!) mais elle a aussi ses qualités (euh...) comme attentive, curieuse (c'est une qualité, je le rappelle!) et autres...

Son Digimon: Elecmon, c'est son cousin qui surveille le village des Bébés.

Digi-love: C'est une fille qui a des goûts bizarres... mais comme je la connais, elle a toujours un gars en tête! Qui? Ça, je me suis promis de rien dire!

_Résumé du tome 2: La séparation_

Mania et Tai ont eu un peu de misère à s'entendre mais ça ce n'est pas grave... Izzy a reçu un message de Gennai disant "presque" toute la légende, qui a fait peur à ma maîtresse. Par conséquent, elle se priva de dormir le soir même. Le lendemain, Tai voulut que nous passions par le désert, pour que nous soyons plus rapidement rendus à destination. Mais la fatigue de Mania les inquièta tous et ils s'arrêtèrent sous un cactus pour y passer la nuit. Quand nous poursuivîmes notre route, un Devidramon fit surface dans le désert. C'est alors que j'ai pu me transformer en AngeWizardmon, ma forme Ultime. Sans succès, Devidramon emporta Mania au regret de Matt. En se réveillant, elle apprit que c'était Devimon qui était derrière tout ça et que bientôt, elle aussi ferait partie du complot. Mais nous, on s'en est sortis de Devidramon grâce à six digisauveurs, Ken, Takara, T.K., Kari, Lexy et Rachelle. Mais on n'était pas au bout de nos peines. Takara a reçu un message par télépathie de sa sœur qui disait qu'il fallait absolument trouver les 3 pendentifs de Link pour la rejoindre. Par conséquent, on s'est séparés et on est partis en espérant de tous nous revoir...__

**_Chapitre 17: Le Courage devant les Forêts du Mal et le Ciel qui s'en mêle_**

Alors la première troupe, composée de T.K., Ken, Takara et Mimi, se retrouvèrent après quelques journées de marche, devant une carte...

- Bon, alors, il faut savoir par où commencer, je me sens étourdie! s'écria Mimi. J'ai l'impression que nous tournons en rond!

- Calme-toi Mimi, tu n'es pas la seule à le penser! répliqua Ken. Alors, Takara, qu'en penses-tu?

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup les cartes topographiques, je suis désolé! Mais bon! Connaissez-vous une forêt sacrée, ou un arbre parlant? Quand on est ailleurs que dans un jeu, je ne crois pas qu'il y aient des Kokiris dans le coin!

- Humm... un arbre qui parle... Mais j'en connais un! s'exclama T.K.

- Ah oui? demanda Takara, avec un petit sourire.

- Mais oui! Il y a des Cherrymons qui sont des arbres parlants! Mais... Je ne sais pas où en trouver, sauf si on me demande d'aller voir celui qui a trahi mon frère, mais je ne veux pas le trouver non plus!

- On n'aura pas le choix, si l'on veut sauver Mania, dit Puppymon. Tu sais où il est?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus!

Tout le monde tombèrent à la renverse!

- T.K., sans mentir, tu ne sais vraiment plus où que l'on peut le trouver? demanda Palmon.

- Tu sais, je peux leur dire à ta place, chuchota Patamon à son oreille.

- Non, laisse faire, je vais leur indiquer.

Il regarda aux alentours.

- Nous sommes dans le bon coin. Il faut aller... par là-bas, si je me souviens bien.

- Merci T.K., tu es un ange! lança Mimi.

- Ahhhh! Faut se dépêcher, on est proche d'un nid des Flymons et je vois un Monochromon venir vers nous! dit Bowlmon.

- Vite, vite! s'exclama Wormon.

La patrouille se remit en route d'un pas pressé. Peu à peu, on vit un arbre plus grand que les autres. Puis, ils se rendirent compte que l'arbre avait été modifié à la fonction du jeu. C'est bien un Cherrymon mais qui n'avait pas la forme...

- Tiens, tiens... je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, vous deux! grogna-t-il, en parlant de T.K. et Mimi.

- Oui, tu as vieilli, Cherrymon! Mais.. que se passe-t-il? dit Palmon.

- C'est une longue histoire, commença le vieil arbre. J'étais en train de faire ma bronze de d'habitude et c'est à ce moment que c'est devenu bizarre. J'ai grandi, et grandi plus grand que les autres arbres. J'ai quelque chose de pris dans le cœur. Pouvez-vous m'aidez?

- "C'est sûrement le pendentif" pensa Takara. Oui, vous voulez que l'on vous enlève cette épine de votre cœur?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une épine mais ça fait mal! Je vais vous laissez entrer par ma bouche, vous pourrez explorer...

Il ouvrit sa gueule comme pour en faire une porte. Hésitants, les destinés ne savaient pas s'il devaient faire confiance à ce bout de bois. Ils se tromperont pas une deuxième fois! T.K. entra, et lança:

- Vous venez? Allez!

Surpris, les autres le suivirent dans la bouche du monstre.

Pendant ce temps, Devimon admirait sa nouvelle créature. Une jeune fille plein d'espoir transformée en machine à détruire. Ce n'était plus les yeux d'un ange, mais ceux d'une sorcière très mauvaise. Portant le collier au cou, Mania n'était plus la même.

- Mania, viens ici!

Aux ordres du Maître, elle s'avança vers celui-ci.

- Que voulez-vous, mon seigneur? Je suis à votre service.

- Fais en sorte que les pendentifs soient protégés de ceux qui veulent les profaner. Je veux parler de ceux que nous appelons, les digisauveurs.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir, Maître.

Le collier brilla de sa plus belle noirceur. Mania se concentra puis, dit:

- Il y a déjà un groupe qui s'approche du pendentif du Courage. Je l'arrêterai, ma monstruosité.

Elle se retourna. Déjà, une idée trotte dans sa tête...

- Nous y sommes presque! Courage!

Maintenant au retour avec notre petit groupe, Patamon essaya de mettre de l'espoir dans ses coéquipiers. Ils escaladèrent une pente rapide puis, Mimi s'écria:

- J'ai réussi! Je suis au sommeeeEETTTT!

- Mimi! s'écria Palmon. J'arriVVVEEEE!

- ! Que se passe-t-il là haut, T.K.? demanda Wormon.

- Il y a un trou après le sommet. Attends-moi Mimi!

- Hé, ne m'oublies pas! s'écria Patamon.

- Alors là, dépêche-toi frérot! s'écria Ken.

- Je fais ce que je peux, Ken! Ouf! Enfin ici! eh... AHHH!

- TakaRAAAA! s'écrièrent ses deux Digimons.

Ken finit par arriver au sommet. Wormon aussi mais épuisé.

- Bon, ils sont passés par là! pointa Wormon avec sa petite patte.

- Alors on y va!

- J'ai peur!

- Je te tiens dans mes bras, ok?

Wormon fit signe de la tête. Ken sauta dans le trou qui se referma aussitôt après son passage. Boum! Tous tombèrent l'un embarqué sur l'autre!

- Mais vous allez débarquer, j'étouffe! s'exclama Mimi.

- Je descends, paniquez pas! dit Ken.

Après que tout le monde se mirent debout, ils avancèrent un peu. Bolwmon vit au loin une lumière verte au milieu d'une salle.

- Regardez ça! s'écria-t-il.

- C'est notre pendentif! dit Puppymon. T.K., euh.. Takara, on l'a trouvé!

- Non, ce serait trop facile... dit celui-ci. Il y a une attrape quelque part, c'est trop tranquille.

- Je vais voir! dit Palmon en s'élançant vers le bijou.

- Attends! s'écria Mimi.

Palmon ne l'entendit pas. Mania prit son médaillon.

- Je fais appel aux Forces des ténèbres. Venez en mon aide! Je rêve de faire apparaître un Digimon de haute taille devant ses monstres.

Bizarrement, sur le plafond de la salle, on vit une bestiole apparaître. Huit pattes, des cheveux roux... Mimi poussa un cri.

- Une.. une araignée... gémissa-t-elle.

- C'est un Dokugumon, faites attention! s'écria Ken.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un type Champion! s'exclama Wormon.

- On ne sait jamais avec Devimon... souffla Takara.

- On sera prudent, dit Puppymon. Tu viens avec moi, Bolwmon?

- Yaa! J'arrive! BOWLMON, digivolve-toi en... WHIPMON!

- PUPPYMON, digivolve-toi en... MADDOGMON!

- WORMON, digivolve-toi en... STINGMON!

- PALMON, digivolve-toi en... TOGEMON!

- PATAMON, digivolve-toi en... ANGEMON!

Tous se tenèrent en Champion devant la méchante araignée! Mais... une autre forme se forma dans la noiceur.. une autre araignée? Cheveux blancs, moitié femme, moitié araignée...

- Mais... Ce n'était pas dans mes pensées! s'écria la jeune fille possédée.

- ARUKENIMON! cria Togemon. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois mais elle vient d'arriver dans le Digimonde! C'est une forme Ultime, alors ne la sous-estimez pas!

- Surpris de me voir, Togemon? Hé oui, je viens d'arriver et c'est pour vous anéntir tous!

Elle sauta sur le pauvre cactus et commença à se battre. Maddogmon alla l'aider.

- Tiens bon, Togemon! Je vais t'aider!

Les trois autres Digimons se retournèrent vers Dokugumon.

- Oh la la! L'araignée est plus grosse que prévu, elle a grossi, regardez! s'écria Angemon.

Hélas, oui, le collier avait réalisé la pensée de Mania: un araignée de_ haute _taille.

- Il est plus grand que nous tous.. Vite, il faut attaquer! dit Stingmon.

Le trio s'élança vers la géante bestiole. Arukenimon se fit un peu tabasser par le cactus et le chien puis, se fit prendre par l'insecte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce délire? On est du même côté, non?

- _T_u_ n_'_e_s_t _p_a_s_ u_n_ d_e_s _n_ô_t_r_e_s... _dit celui-ci. V_a_-_t_-_e_n

Il la lança sur le mur de la salle. Elle resta un peu étourdie. Dokugumon s'attaqua aux autres Digimons.

- Le pendentif! s'écria Mimi. Je dois aller le chercher!

Takara la retena par le bras.

- Non! N'y vais pas. Je vais y aller par moi-même. Va voir si Arukenimon va bien. Je m'occupe de ce collier.

- Mais... Takara... Si Arukenimon me veut du mal? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- Elle est un peu étourdie, elle ne te fera rien... De toute manière, c'est dangereux d'aller chercher ce pendentif! Tu pourrais te blesser et je ne veux pas que ça arrive à une fille aussi belle que le ciel.

Mimi prit ses mains et les serra contre les siennes.

- Alors, si c'est comme ça, soit prudent.

- Oui oui, t'inquiète! Il m'arrivera rien. Maintenant, cours la voir!

Mimi se sépara et courut voir si la femme-araignée va bien. Takara prit son courage à deux mains.

- Même si ça me coûte de ne plus revoir le jour et la nuit, je ferai tout pour Mania.

Il commença à prendre de la vitesse. Le pendentif était à sa portée.

- " J'y suis presque!" se dit-il.

Il ne remarqua pas la patte de Dokugumon qui le fit balancer sur le même mur qu'Arukenimon. Ses Digimons remarquèrent la situation.

- Maddogmon, faut aller voir! s'écria Whipmon. Takara est blessé!

- Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, vous! dit Maddogmon aux autres.

- Ça commence à devenir chaud! On va s'en occuper, cria Stingmon. Faites une diversion, vous deux, moi, je me charge du reste.

Mimi s'occupa de l'araignée.

- Alors, ça va bien? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va, je suis habituée depuis que je suis ici, répondit Arukenimon. Mais... pourquoi viens-tu m'aider? Tu n'as pas l'idée de ce que je pourrais te faire?

- Tu me fais pas peur, tu pourrais être une bonne amie.

- Moi? Mais tu veux rire, je suis ici pour anéantir le Digimonde! Regarde: ce garçon a plus besoin de se faire soigner que moi. Tu devrais l'aider: c'est mon premier conseil.

- Mais... et vous?

- Allez, va Mimi. Je me relèverai bien toute seule!

- Bon, si vous le dites.

- Takara... Takara... Ça va bien? Tu as mal? demanda Whipmon, se retransformant en Bowlmon.

- Réponds-nous... Il faut que tu te relèves! On a besoin de toi! s'écria Maddogmon, maintenant Puppymon.

- Oui... Ça va, merci... On peut dire que le soleil brille toujours pour moi!

- Takara! s'écria Mimi. Tu n'as rien?

- Tu n'es pas avec Arukenimon? Au nom des étoiles, qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Tu comptes plus que ça pour moi... Maintenant, redresse-toi! La plus belle chose que je vois, pour l'instant, c'est le courage que tu as montré à nous tous.

- Mais la plus belle chose pour moi, c'est le ciel qui veille toujours pour nous. Sinon, c'est toi.

Deux lumières se mirent à briller; l'une étant jaune, l'autre bleuté. Elle allèrent s'effondrer sur Bowlmon, dont la bleuté et Puppymon, la jaunâtre.

- BOWLMON, surdigivolve-toi en... METALHACHETMON!

- PUPPYMON, surdigivolve-toi en... METALMADDOGMON!

MetalHachetmon ressemble à un guerrier aux épées tranchantes. Il avait la Lune sur son bouclier.

MetalMaddogmon est un chien-loup aussi grand que SaberLeomon, mais sur ses nombreuses queues avait le Soleil.

- On va bloquer Dokugumon, ils nous gênent! s'écria le guerrier.

Les deux Digimons foncèrent sur l'araignée, qui allèrent l'écraser sur le mur. Ken et T.K. montèrent sur Stingmon.

- Vite, il nous faut le pendentif! s'écria Ken.

Stingmon courra vers le pendentif. T.K. se pencha un peu puis, sentit une corde autour de ses mains.

- Je l'ai! J'ai le pendentif du Courage!

- Bravo, bien joué! s'écria Angemon, toujours en train de retenir Dokugumon.

Mais le pendentif en main, l'araignée s'arrêta de bouger, puis éclata en mille morceaux.

- NONNN! Ça na devait pas arriver! s'écria Mania. Que vais-je lui dire, moi?

Le corps de Cherrymon commença à se déformer. Ils allaient être engloutis par l'arbre!

- Si on ne sort pas d'ici, on est pris au piège! s'écria Togemon.

- Regardez là-bas! Une porte! dit Mimi.

- Il faut passer par là, c'est une porte de transfert vers l'extérieur! Vite, tout le monde y va!

Stingmon, Angemon et leurs dresseurs passèrent. Togemon emporta Mimi, Takara y passa lui aussi. Ses Digimons allèrent pour passer avant que cela ne referme mais...

- Aidez-moi quelqu'un! s'écria Arukenimon. Retenez la porte!

MetalHachetmon ne l'écouta pas puis, passa. Mais l'autre, un peu fragile du coeur, resta.

- Dépèche toi de passer. le passage va être bloqué!

- Merci à toi, dit celle-ci, tout en entrant.

MetalMaddogmon attendit et entra dans la porte qui se referma bien vite. Takara leva ses yeux vers le ciel.

- Merci, on est sauvés!

T.K. alla à côté de Takara puis tendit ses mains.

- C'est à toi, T.K.. dit le petit bonhomme en souriant.

- Ouf! Je croyais qu'on ne me rappellerai plus par mon surnom! Mais garde-le, ce pendentif est à toi.

- Je te l'offre et mon frère dit qu'un cadeau ne peut pas se refuser!

- Tu es futé, toi! Bon, si c'est ton désir, je le garde!

- Aye aye aye! Ma tête! s'écria Arukenimon. Bon, je dois y aller, moi!

Puis elle parta à courrir vers le centre de la forêt. Mimi la regarda au loin.

- "Merci, Arukenimon" pensa-t-elle. Mais... Cherrymon...

Elle regarda le vieil arbre maintenant séché au complet. Takara s'approcha péniblement d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas... Cherrymon a fait comme dans le jeu: il s'est décomposé pour cacher tous ses secrets dans le monde de l'oubli.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Takara, ne t'en veux pas. Allons, il ne faut pas perdre de temps! Déplaçons-nous tout de suite vers cette muraille.

- D'accord, si c'est tes ordres, princesse, fit Takara en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

**_Chapitre 18: Le Pouvoir de la Confiance aux fins fonds des volcans_**

- Comment vais-je raconter ça au Maître? J'ai échouée...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter, j'ai vu... s'exclama Devimon devant la jeune fille.

- Ohhh Maître! Je suis contente de vois voir, voyez, j'ai un problème et..

- Ne me raconte rien! Je ne veux que des bonnes nouvelles et tes problèmes ne sont pas les miens.

- Mais Sir! Ils ont le premier Pendentif!

- Quoi!

Il s'approcha de Mania.

- J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne trouveront pas les deux autres, sinon ça irait très mal avec toi... Tu m'as compris?

- Oui, Devimon, j'ai bien compris! Euh, je veux dire, _my Lord._ ( Mots anglais signifiant _Mon seigneur_)

À ce moment, Tai, Sora, Izzy et Rachelle continuent leur route parmi une profonde caverne.

- Ouf! Il commence à faire chaud, ici! se plaignit Rachelle.

- Mais tu vas arrêter, Rach? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tu fais comme Mimi! s'écria Tai.

- T'as pas raison, moi je trouve qu'elle est pire que Mimi! chuchota Izzy.

- On comprend pour toi, Izzy! dit Sora. Au juste, je me demande comment que les autres se débrouillent...

- À se le demander... répondit Tentomon.

- Rachelle, parle-t-il de nous? demanda Elecmon.

- Alors là, j'en sais rien. J'ai pas confiance en eux, ils ne sont pas du tout comme je le pensais...

- Faut s'en méfier, ce ne sont pas des amis.

- Qui a dit ça?

- C'est moi...

Une ombre se fit derrière un rocher.

- Bonjour à toi. Je m'appelle Mummymon, et toi?

- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Elecmon. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui et il est de mauvaise foi!

- Mon nom est Rachelle.

- Ravi de te connaître Rachelle, on va très bien s'entendre... Je sais où est le pendentif. Suis-moi!

- Mais.. tu vas pas t'allier avec lui! s'écria le petit Digimon.

- Il nous mènera au collier... Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais..

Mummymon regarda les compagnons d'un air mauvais. Izzy se retourna et vit Rachelle partir d'un côté.

- "Oh la la! Elle va s'attirer des ennuis! Il faut que j'y aille!" pensa-t-il.

- Euh.. hé Izzy, attends-moi! s'écria Tentomon.

C'est alors que le groupe s'est séparé en deux. Après quelques minutes, Tai remarqua la disparition de son ami.

- Euh.. Sora, où est passé Izzy?

- Quoi? Je croyais que tu l'avais vu!

- Ah non, ne vous chicanez pas! s'écria Agumon.

- Izzy n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu, Rachelle aussi, remarqua Biyomon.

- Faut les retrouver mais avant, il nous faut le pendentif, dit Tai. Continuons notre chemin, peut-être on va les retrouver, qui sait.

- D'accord, Tai, souffla Sora. De toute manière, je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici!

Izzy, lui, suiva Rachelle de très loin. Tentomon remarqua qui était avec ses deux jeunes filles...

- Izzy, elles sont avec Mummymon, un Digimon nouveau. Il fait parti des Virus, il faut surveiller ce qu'il va faire avec les filles!

- J'ai compris, Tentomon.

- Venez, mesdemoiselles, c'est par là, dit Mummymon, d'un air narquois.

- Je l'apprécie pas, Rachelle...

- Relax, Elecmon, je suis prudente. Euh... Mummymon, je n'irai que si vous passez avant moi. J'ai peur dans le noir...

- Avez-vous confiance en moi oui ou non?

- Si vous me tenez par la main, j'aurai confiance en vous. Je vous l'ait dit, j'ai une peur bleue dans le noir. Si vous me lâchez pas, ma confiance en vous ne sera pas bafouillée. Mais si c'est le contraire, je ne saurai plus quoi penser.

- D'accord, je te tiens.

Mummymon prit sa main et entra dans la noirceur, suivi par Elecmon et plus loin, Izzy et Tentomon. Une demi-heure plus tard, on vit quelque chose briller au loin. Une lumière rouge vif éclaira une pièce.

- Nous y voici, dit Mummymon, le pendentif du Pouvoir est devant toi.

Rachelle avança, puis, arriva pour y toucher quand soudain, elle se sentit entourée. De quoi? Elle se retourna et et vit des espèces de petits chiens qui se tenaient sur leurs pattes.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Ce sont des Gazimons, dit Elecmon, fais attention!

- Mummymon?

Mummymon était parti sans crier garde. Il avait laissé Rachelle seule?

- Oh la la! Je m'en occupe, Rachelle, dit Elecmon. TOURBILLON FOUDROYANT!

Elle en électrocuta un, puis les autres continuèrent à avancer.

- "Mummymon m'aurait fait tomber dans un piège?" se dit Rachelle.

- DÉCHARGE ÉLECTRIQUE!

Un petit insecte attaqua les Gazimons, maintenant tous grillés.

- Tentomon! s'exclama Elecmon.

- Izzy! cria Rachelle de plus belle.

- On vous suivait depuis tantôt au cas où que vous seriez en danger... expliqua Tentomon.

- Je suis contente de vous voir...

Mania reprit son médaillon un deuxième fois.

- Cette fois, mon rêve est différent. Je veux un monstre qui s'adapte à son millieu et d'une force puissante.

- Oh la la! Regardez derrière vous! s'écria Elecmon.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un tas de pierre se lever. Il avait des mains et des pieds. Le deuxième rêve s'est bien déroulé: il s'adapte à son millieu de roches. Les roches sont très puissantes contre l'électricité dont impossible de lui toucher.

- C'est un Rockmon, dit Tentomon, un Digimon seulement fait de roches: il fait vraiment peur! D'une main et il peut nous écraser!

- Mets-en pas trop pour nous décourager! dit Izzy. Digivolve-toi!

- Je ne peux pas, Izzy.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que nous avons faim, finit par avouer Elecmon.

- Ils n'ont pas mangé depuis leur arrivée dans la caverne, faut se débrouiller avec ce que nous avons.

- On n'avait pas emmené de provisions? demanda Rachelle.

- Oui mais c'est Sora qui les a!

- J_e _v_a_i_s _v_o_u_s_ t_r_a_n_s_f_o_r_m_e_r _e_n _b_o_u_i_l_l_i_e! s'exclama Rockmon, tout en approchant sa main de plus en plus près.

Rachelle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'un miracle arrive. D'un coup, elle se sentit poussée ailleurs.

- DINO FLAMME!

- SPIRO TORNADE!

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Mummymon était en train de la protèger. Il était revenu! Et avec Tai et Sora!

- Vite, venez manger un peu, les Digimons! cria Sora.

- Mais... Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver? demanda Izzy.

- Mummymon nous a avertis que vous étiez ici, alors nous sommes venus, expliqua Tai.

- "Dire que j'ai douté de lui une seconde, j'avais tort." pensa Rachelle.

- Miam, c'est bon! s'exclama Agumon.

- Finis de rigoler, maintenant, digivolvons-nous! s'exclama Biyomon.

- AGUMON, surdigivolve-toi en... WARGREYMON!

Pendant la digivolution de Biyomon et de Tentomon, Rockmon se tourna à Rachelle. Il approcha sa main pour l'écraser.

- Ahhhhhh!

Elle se sentit poussée à nouveau.

- Zut! On se serait débarrassé d'un de ses digisauveurs! dit Mania.

Rachelle se leva et vit que Mummymon était aplati par terre.

- MUMMYMON!

Elecmon s'approcha d'elle.

- Au fond, peut-être qu'il est pas un virus ordinaire... peut-être, qu'il est venu pour le bien... dit-elle.

- On l'a méprisé et on s'est méfiées de lui sans le connaître. J'aurais dû avoir confiance en lui. Je suis désolée...

La lumière du digivice brilla pour Rachelle. Elecmon se fit emporter par la lumière.

- ELECMON, surdigivolve-toi en... METALFOXMON!

Une renarde métallique dressa ses poils devant Rockmon.

- Tu es prêt à attaquer, WarGreymon? demanda le nouveau Digimon.

- Avec plaisir! NOVA FORCE!

- HURLEMENT FOUDROYANT!

Les deux attaques firent tomber Rockmon, qui disparut.

- Merde! Si près du but! s'exclama la jeune diabolique de nouveau.

Le pendentif était à porté. Rachelle s'approcha de celui-ci et revit Rockmon!

- Prends le pendentif Rachelle! cria Tai.

- "Je le veux, ce pendentif! Je le prends!" se dit-elle au fond.

Elle se secoua puis ramassa le collier du pendentif. Rockmon redisparut et la caverne commença à s'effondrer.

- Viens avec moi Sora, il y a une porte! dit Tai tout en la protègeant.

Ils y entrèrent avec WarGreymon et Biyomon. Rachelle resta là.

- Mais viens Rachelle! s'exclama Izzy.

- Je ne m'en vais pas sans Mummymon!

MetalFoxmon ramassa Mummymon par son bras puis fit embarquer la jeune fille. Izzy entra par la porte et enfin les autres. Dehors, la momie se releva.

- Il faut que je parte.

- Pourquoi si tôt? Reste un peu! dit Rachelle.

- Non, je suis un virus, il faut pas qu'Arukenimon me voit avec vous. Bonne chance pour la quête.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main puis partit vers les montagnes.

- "Ouach! Je déteste les romantiques parfois!" pensa la petite gâtée.

- Je ne les comprendrai jamais, dit Tai.

- Merci à toi Mummymon! cria Elecmon.

- Et à une autre fois... dit Rachelle en versant une larme.

- À ce que je vois, tu as encore échoué, dit Devimon en parlant à Mania.

- Oui, mon seigneur, j'ai raté ma mission. Ils ont deux pendentifs.

Devimon la prit par le cou qui l'étrangla un peu.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient le troisième pendentif, sinon gare à toi!

- Oui, oui, Maître, ils auront pas l'Esprit.

- Je compte sur toi...

**__**

**_Chapitre 19: L'Esprit de l'eau et de l'équipe_**

Mania se souvient encore des paroles de Devimon:

- _sinon gare à toi... je compte sur toi..._

- "J'ai intérêt à ne pas rater mon coup!" se dit-elle. "Le pendentif est juste en dessous d'eux, faut que je m'occupe tout de suite!"

Pendant ce temps, la dernière équipe, c'est à dire nous, avait enfin atteint la mer qui séparait l'Île des Fichiers Binaires du Continent Serveur. Il y a que moi, Lexy, Matt, Kari et Joe.

- Je suis sûr que c'est par ici, dit Matt aux autres. Il faudra plonger, je suis certain que ce sera au fond de la mer.

- gulp! Ma fourrure! dit Gabumon.

- Tu n'es pas le seul qui tient à sa fourrure! dit Gatomon.

- On est trois... avouai-je

- T'as pas de fourrure! s'exclama Gomamon.

- Oh, allez, courage, on est presque arrivés! dit Aquarumon.

- C'est facile pour toi, tu es déjà de la nature d'Eau! coupa Gabumon.

- Alors là, Gabumon, je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça! répliquai-je.

- Mais vous nous étourdissez! s'exclama Joe.

- Mais arrêtez les Digimons! s'écria Lexy. Bon, j'ai une idée. Aquarumon et Gomamon n'auront qu'à aller le chercher et vous vous ne serez pas mouillés!

- Ouf! C'est mieux comme ça! s'exclama Gatomon.

- Gatomon, on aurait pu y aller! dit Kari.

- Oublie pas que je suis un chat, moi! ... Et les chats ont peur de l'eau...

- Oui, les chats, ce n'est pas comme des loutres! dit Matt en souriant à Gomamon.

- Bon, tu disais, Matt? demanda Joe.

- Qu'il faudra descendre dans la mer. Faites digivolver vos digimons, vous deux! Ils descendront dans l'eau.

- D'accord!

- GOMAMON, digivolve-toi en... IKKAKUMON!

- AQUARUMON, digivolve-toi en... DINOTELAMON!

Les deux descendirent dans l'eau. Mania n'avait qu'un seul espoir maintenant. Elle reprit le collier et bafouilla:

- Ceci est l'un de mes derniers rêves: je veux deux Digimons fusionnés en un puissant. Tel est mon désir...

Dinotelamon remonta avec un collier bleu.

- Elle a le pendentif de l'Esprit! dit Ikkakumon. Ça n'a pas été si dur...

- Yiiiaaaaa! Mais regardez dans l'eau! m'exclamai-je, voyant deux têtes sortir.

Je les reconnus tout de suite. Ce sont un Gesomon et un MegaSeadramon. Mais... que vont-il faire?

- Regardez! s'exclama Kari.

- Ils fusionnent en un! dit Joe.

C'était le pire à venir. Ikkakumon sortit de l'eau ainsi que Dinotelamon. Mais le nouveau monstre que personne ne reconnaissait s'empara de celle-ci et prit le pendentif.

- Ca tourne mal... dit Kari.

- Dinotelamon! s'écria Lexy.

Le monstre largua le Digimon vers Lexy.

- Mais tasse-toi! s'exclama Matt, en la tirant par la taille.

La pauvre bête tomba sur le sol. J'allai la rejoindre.

- Ça va, tu n'as rien?

- Je vais bien, je vais me relever. Ma maîtresse va-t-elle bien?

- Oui, une chance que Mattie était là. Bon, assez plaisanter, faut se relever!

Dinotelamon se releva, au plaisir de Lexy. Matt la tenait toujours sans s'en apercevoir.

- Il faut vous digivolver, allez-y!

- Hum hum... fit Lexy en rougissant un peu.

- Oh euh pardon.. Allez-y vous autres!

- GABUMON, surdigivolve-toi en... METALGARURUMON!

- IKKAKUMON, digivolve-toi en... ZUDOMON! (et zut!)

- DINOTELAMON, digivolve-toi en... COREAMON!

- GATOMON, digivolve-toi en... ANGEWOMON!

- zut! Je ne peux pas me digivolver! m'exclamai-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me dit Matt en frottant mon chapeau.

Les Digimons lancèrent leurs attaques sur le cyclope dont je n'ai jamais su le nom... Mais aucun effet. Il était très résistant. On avait beau attaquer, il les évitait tous. Ils commencèrent à s'épuiser et moi à fatiguer de le voir tenir debout!

- Il faudrait un plan d'attaque, dit MetalGarurumon.

- Bonne idée! s'exclama Angewomon. Trouves-en un!

- Hum... Je n'ai pas la tête pour penser!

- Il faut vous décider! dit Ikkakumon.

- Hum... Si au moins je me souvenais de ma cassette.. ça fait une éternité que je n'a pas joué... dit Matt.

Lexy le prit par la main.

- Tu devrais t'en souvenir... Tu ne te souviens pas d'un monstre à un oeil?

- Hum...

Moi aussi j'essaie de me souvenir. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps pour moi qu'elle a joué à ce jeu. Bon, c'est vrai, Mania était toute petite quand elle a eu la cassette mais bon... Un cyclope...Mais oui il y en a un! Bongo Bongo! Mais bon, ce n'est pas dans le temple des Zoras mais n'empêche que ces deux monstres se ressemblent! Je tirai les pantalons de Matt.

- Je crois avoir trouvé la solution!

- Ah oui et dis-nous c'est quoi?

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me répondre! Bon...

- Je connais les cyclopes: quand ils n'ont qu'un oeil, suffit de leur crever! C'est leur point faible. Comme dans Zelda, il suffisait de tirer une flèche dans chaque main puis dans l'oeil.

- Faut essayer! Angewomon, essait de lui tirer une flèche dans l'oeil! dit MetalGarurumon.

- D'accord. ARC CÉLESTE!

La flèche passa de justesse entre ses mains puis entra juste dans l'oeil! Le monstre hurla de douleur mais tenait toujours le pendentif.

- Attaquons-le! s'exclama Coreamon.

- Je suis prêt! dit Zudomon.

Les Digimons essayèrent de nouveau de l'attaquer. Il s'effondra laissant le collier tomber entre les mains de Zudomon, qui me le ramena.

- Tiens, petit monstre, c'est à toi!

- Ah moi, je n'accepte rien!

Coreamon maintenant devenu Shingomon (forme Entraînement, comme moi d'ailleurs) alla me rejoindre.

- Tu dois le prendre, tu as fait du beau travail!

- Ah bien c'est-à-dire que...

- Aller!

Elle me poussa un peu et Zudomon me passa le collier autour de mon chapeau.

- Euh... Merci...

- Embarquez sur mon dos! dit Zudomon. On sera arrivés plus vite pour sauver Mania.

- Moi j'embarque! dirent Joe, Kari et Gatomon.

- Aller, viens Lexy.. dit Matt tout en la traînant par la main!

- Bon, ok je m'en viens mais lâche-moi!

- Mais suis-moi quand je te le dis!

Moi j'étais parti d'un fou rire... Pauvre de Mattie!

**__**

**__**

**_Chapitre 20: Link Ishida, une nouvelle destinée qui est née_**

- "J'ai échouée... J'ai échouée... Que va-t-il m'arriver? Que va-t-il se passer?"

Mania n'est que inquiète. Elle ne connaît pas beaucoup Devimon, mais elle sait qu'il peut faire des choses terribles.

- Mania, dit Leomon, le Maître veut te voir...

Plus qu'elle marche vers la salle, plus que son coeur pompait. Devimon l'attendait, debout.

- Viens ici, Mania...

Voici l'île des Fichiers Binaires, l'endroit le plus sombre... Mimi et les autres sont déjà là.

- Je me demande quand vont-ils arriver...

- T'inquiète Mimi, ils vont sûrement arriver bientôt...

- Au juste, Takara, j'ai aimé le baiser de tout à l'heure. Est-ce par amour?

- Euh...

- Hé, les autres arrivent!

Takara n'a pas le temps de lui glisser un mot que Ken et T.K. virent les autres avec le pendentif du Pouvoir sur le dos de Birdramon. Ils atterirent sur le sol.

- Alors, vous avez le pendentif? demanda Tai.

- Et oui, comme prévu, dit T.K., en pointant Takara, qui s'en veut pour avoir rien dit!

- Izzy!

- Mimi!

Les deux amoureux se serrèrent dans leurs bras devant la jalousie de Takara.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes dans la forêt?

- Non et c'est grâce à Takara, je lui dois une fière chandelle! Merci encore!

- Bah, de rien, c'est naturel...

- Mais dis donc, c'est pas la forme! s'exclama Rachelle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Takara?

Elle le vit rougir de jalousie quand Mimi donna un baiser à Izzy.

- Ah, je vois...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui parla un peu plus loin. Nous, la dernière comme d'habitude, arriva devant la porte.

- Salut tout le monde! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu as un joli collier dis donc! dit Puppymon.

- Pas touche, c'est le pendentif qui me revient!

- Car tu mérites ça, maintenant! dit Wormon.

- Oui, et puis? demanda Gabumon.

- Oh par pitié, arrêtez! s'exclama Lexy.

- Mettez les pendentifs sur la porte! dit Tai.

- Deux des trois sont partis par là! dit T.K., un peu pexplexe.

- Je vais les chercher! dit Mimi.

Elle partit chercher Takara et Rachelle. Quand elle revint, elle était un peu triste. Rachelle tenait Takara par les épaules.

- Ça va, frérot? demanda Ken.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Je vais mettre mon pendentif...

Takara s'approcha du mur et mit le pendentif du Courage avec Mimi.

Rachelle prit le pendentif du Pouvoir et le coinça sur le mur avec Tai.

Moi, je pris le pendentif de l'Esprit et le mit dans le trou grâce à Matt.

Le pire, on attendit et rien ne se passa. Je me rappela de autre chose.

- On a oublié quelque chose... un jeune destiné...

- De quoi tu parles DemiMagicmon? demanda Tai. On a les trois pendentifs, et après?

- Je sais de quoi il parle, dit Takara. Ce n'est que jeune garçon qui peut ouvrir la porte. Et ce garçon connaît la chanson royale et est le destiné de Hyrule. Comme dans Zelda, c'est Link le destiné qui doit sauver le Triforce, Hyrule et Zelda.

- Tu veux dire que dans le Digimonde, ce serait un destiné qui doit sauver le collier, le Digimonde et Mania.

- Exact Izzy. Mais je ne vois pas qui ça peut bien être...

Tout le monde regardèrent autour pour voir s'il a quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être. Soudain j'entendis T.K. dire à Kari:

- Tu ne trouves pas que Matt ressemble à Link?

Je regardai Mattie de plus près. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, c'est un bon joueur de musique et on parlera pas de sa rebellité... Je m'approchai de T.K.

- Tu as raison, manque que le costume et ton frère est sa copie conforme!

On était trois à le fixer. Matt s'en rendit compte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder?

- Tu serais peut-être celui que l'on cherche, Matt, dis-je. Regardez-le les autres... il ressemble plutôt à Link, non?

Tai s'approcha de son ami.

- DemiMagicmon a raison, on dirait une copie!

- Ah... Arrêtez avec ça!

Takara se tena devant lui.

- Tu as un instrument? Tu en joues parfaitement comme si tu jouais de l'ocarina... Tu connais ma soeur comme si tu connaîtrais Zelda... Tu devrais essayer de jouer de l'harmonica, peut-être que ça marchera... De toute manière, c'est toi qui voulait sauver Mania, alors c'est le moment!

- Bon, je peux bien essayer! Mais je ne garantis rien.

Il s'installa devant le mur. Son coeur bat aussi à toute vitesse. Il ne veut pas qu'il arrive autre chose à Mania... Elle a assez souffert. Il prit son harmonica et commença à souffler les notes qu'il avait soufflé la première soirée qu'il avait rencontré cette fille.

- "En espérant que ça marche..." pensa Sora.

Joe regarda le mur. Il ne bougeait pas... Et quand Matt s'arrêta, rien n'y fit au début.

- Ça n'a pas marché, dit-il.

Mais Joe fixait toujours le mur. Il vit les pendentifs briller une seconde puis disparaître sous ses yeux. Le mur fondit petit à petit puis disparut lui aussi.

- Wow! Ça a marché, Matt! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as réussi!

- Super le tour de magie, dit Lexy. Mais il faut sauver Mania au plus vite!

- Dépèchez-vous! crièrent Kari et Sora déjà parties.

Mania s'approcha de Devimon.

-Donne-moi le collier, tu en n'as plus de besoin.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et pensa:

- "Si je lui donne, c'est parce qu'il veut gouverner sans moi? Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui...".

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air méfiant comme celui de Gatomon avec Myotismon et répondit:

- Non, je sais que tu me prépares quelque chose. Je ne l'enlèverai pas!

Pris par la colère, il griffa Mania sur le visage. Les traces furent profondes et du sang coula rapidement. Elle se tint fortement la blessure en hurlant.

- Tu l'auras voulu!

Il arriva pour la giffler pour une deuxième fois lorsqu'un garçon fit son entrée...

Le destiné...

- Lâche-la tout de suite, ou tu vas le regretter...

**_Chapitre 21: Le Rêve de redevenir normal_**

- Ahh mais qu'est-ce qu'on a ici? Tu le connais toi?

Mania regarda Matt de plus près malgré l'oeil qui était mal au point. Ce garçon, elle ne l'a jamais vu, ni connu.

- Non, il me rappelle rien, Maître. La seule fois que je l'ai vu, c'est pour le troisième pendentif.

- Quoi? Ils ont réussi à ouvrir la porte?

Devimon regarda Mania d'un air mauvais.

- Je suis désolée, Maître...

- C'est de ta faute! Tu vas en souffrir!

- Parrrdon!

Devimon la giffla sur le bras. Mania se torda de douleur. C'est là aussi que Matt vit la blessure creusée dans son visage. Il ne peut en supporter plus. J'entra, un peu épuisé de courir avec mes oreilles et j'aperçus Mania.

- Lâche ma maîtresse! Elle n'a rien fait!

Comme j'aurai aimé me digivolver! Gabumon entra aussitôt en m'entendant crier, puis les autres.

- Oh mon Dieu! Regardez l'état qu'elle est! s'exclama Lexy.

- Mais je vous reconnais, vous! dit Devimon.

- Oui et on va te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce! s'écria Tai.

Les Digimons se digivolvèrent rapidement pour attaquer sauf moi, comme de raison. Devimon prit Mania par le collet.

- Si tu fais un rêve qui me servira, je t'épargnerai peut-être. Sinon, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera...

- Oui, Seigneur.

Elle prit le collier. Mais avant elle se demanda:

- " Mais qui sont-ils pour qu'ils me connaissent? Ils veulent me sauver de quoi? Je me pose tellement de questions que je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Mais bon... Je veux que leurs Digimons redeviennent tous à leur niveau Entraînement. "

Par surprise, tous les Digimons devinrent comme moi. Koromon semblait terrifié.

- Il faut se redigivolver, dit-il, et je suis prêt!

- Moi aussi! dit DemiPuppymon, le Digimon de Takara.

- Préparez vos digivices... lança Izzy.

Ils se digivolvèrent à leur niveau Combattant.

- Pas si vite... souffla Mania.

Elle ferma les yeux et que vois-je? Des digivices voler vers Devimon!

- Bien joué, ma chère. Tu m'as enlevé une bonne aiguille. Maintenant, je peux les éliminer... dit Devimon.

Il s'approcha de nous. Malgré sa blessure, Mania sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Mais que va-t-on faire maintenant? demanda Rachelle.

- J'en sais rien.. souffla Ken. Avec Mania à ses côtés, Devimon est le plus fort d'entre nous.

- Lexy... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Joe.

En effet, Lexy était terrifiée. Voir son amie avec un sourire diabolique ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle aurait aimé, comme elle, faire un rêve pour qu'il se réalise. Elle pensa à une idée mais ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Attaquer Mania, puisqu'elle contrôle tout. Elle n'est pas assez folle pour ça! Et pourquoi pas... Elle courut vers sa direction.

- Lexy, qu'est-ce que tu fais, reviens! s'écria Mimi.

Mais têtue comme elle est, elle ne l'écouta pas.

- Je la suis! s'écria Aquarumon.

Mania se retourna. Lexy allait lui sauter dessus! Elle la vit juste à temps et... Lexy resta sur place. Les autres, même Devimon et moi restâmes pétrifiés. Mania sourit.

- Dis donc, il marche ce collier. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Elle débloqua Lexy qui tomba par terre.

- Mais... qu'as-tu fait?

- Je n'ai que arrêter le temps, comme tu peux voir, rien ne bouge, même le vent. Mais... je pourrais contrôler le monde si je le voulais!

- Non! Ne fais pas ça!

- Tu voies, ma chère, que je suis plus forte que vous tous, même Devimon ne pourrait me battre, que demander de mieux?

- La liberté, Mania. Et le rêve aussi.

- Comment sais-tu mon nom? Je ne te connais pas!

- Mais moi je te connais... Regarde ton médaillon.

La jeune fille prit le médaillon qu'elle tenait à son cou. Lexy vit la Perle Noire.

- Tu voies la pierre du millieu? Elle ne fait que te nuire. Si tu veux vraiment réaliser ton rêve de maîtresse du monde, il faut que tu te débarrasses d'elle. C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça, inquiète-toi pas.

- Veux-tu me faire tomber dans un piège, par hasard?

- Regarde cette blessure sur ta joue. Tu croies que c'est pour ton bien qu'il a fait ça? Je veux t'aider, aie confiance en moi.

Mania la regarda d'un air méfiant, puis elle dit:

- Bon, alors, que veux-tu que je fasse?

- Mon rêve serait d'éliminer cette pierre sur ce collier. Elle n'est que inutile.

- Comme tu veux.

Mania remit le temps et regarda Devimon de la même manière avant qu'elle se fasse giffler.

- Je ne te permets plus de me regarder comme ça!

- Moi, je ne te permettrai pas de me contrôler. Ce sera moi, la maîtresse du Digimonde, et pas toi.

- Quoi? dit-il en regardant Lexy. Tu l'as ensorcelée, hein? C'est toi qui va payer...

Aquarumon arriva devant elle.

- Tu n'y toucheras pas, sale bête!

Mania reprit le collier.

- Ce sera le dernier de mes rêves: je veux que la pierre située au centre disparaisse à jamais de ce médaillon!

- Non! s'écria Devimon.

**__**

**_Chapitre 22: Le réveil souhaité mais une chute lourde_**

Une couche enveloppa le médaillon. Quand elle partit, la pierre n'y était plus. Mania tomba par terre comme une feuille. Tout s'est passé vite. Je courus vers ma maîtresse. Matt aussi alla la rejoindre.

- Mania, tu es là? Réponds-nous!

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Matt craignait le pire. Horrifié une deuxième fois, il la tenait de peur qu'elle se fasse capturer de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Il y a un instant elle tenait debout, dis-je.

- Vous ne savez pas que les rêves se réalisent lorsque l'on dort? Mania n'était pas debout moralement.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle dormait pendant tout ce temps? dit Lexy.

- Exact. Maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire, je peux vous éliminer!

Moi je vis quelque chose traîner par terre. Un digivice! C'est là qu'elle les avait cachés. Je le pris rapidement et je le pointa vers Devimon.

- Tu mne t'approchheras pas! dis-je en tenant le digivice à la bouche.

Il brilla d'une couleur bleuté. C'est celui de Matt! Il le prit subitement dans ses mains.

- Merci DemiMagicmon. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Gabumon!

- J'y vais, Matt! GABUMON, surdigivolve-toi en... METALGARURUMON!

Le loup de métal me protègea pendant que j'alla chercher tous les digivices. Un par un, ce n'est pas facile!

- Je vais t'aider, dit Aquarumon.

Tous les deux on ramena les digivices aux autres qui dès qu'ils l'eurent entre leurs mains, firent digivolver leurs Digimons une fois pour toutes! Mais il en manquait un... le mien! Je cherchai partout mais rien du tout. Mania finit par se réveiller, un peu étourdie.

- Mania? demanda Lexy, qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle.

- Euh... oui, c'est moi. Lexy? Matt? Mais que faites-vous ici?

- On est venus te sauver, bien sûr. Tu croyais que je te laisserais tomber?

- Non, je n'aurais pas douté une fois de toi, Yamato.

Il fut surpris de se faire appeler par son vrai nom, c'est très rare que quelqu'un l'appele comme ça.

- Mais... la Perle Noire, elle n'est plus sur le médaillon?

- Non, tu l'as détruit par toi même, répondit Lexy.

- Mais comment j'ai fait ça, moi?

- Pose-toi pas trop de questions, on a du boulot! répondis-je.

Mania me sourit, puis me dit:

- Aller, si tu veux savoir où est mon digivice, il est sur son trône, sous le coussin.

- Embarquez sur moi, ça ira plus vite, dit MetalGarurumon.

Matt aida Mania à monter. Je grimpa à mon tour, suivi de Mattie.

- Vite, le louloup! Vers le trône! m'écriai-je.

- Aie! Mais...

Mania se toucha le visage.

- Je t'expliquerai, ne touche pas pour l'instant, ça pourrait chauffer, dit Matt en enlevant la main de celle-ci de sur sa figure.

- Mais c'est mignon tout plein! Y'a même Matt qui te tient par la main!

- DemiMagicmon, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter! dit ma maîtresse, comme d'habitude.

- On y arrive, mais Mania, dis-moi, est-ce normal que nous soyons pas capable de toucher Devimon? demanda le loup.

- J'en sais rien, je me souviens plus depuis la communication avec Takara et après... mais oui! Il me surpris pendant la communication et il me dit, avant que je m'évanouisse qu'il était invincible grâce à moi et au collier...

- Ça se présente mal, si tu dis qu'il est invincible! Bon, prenez le digivice et on décampe!

- Mais... où va-t-on? dis-je.

- Le plus loin d'ici, pour l'instant. Sinon on a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Maintenant, le digivice!

Matt débarqua du Digimon Méga. Il s'approcha du trône et vit Leomon.

- Tu ne l'auras pas!

- C'est ce que tu crois, hein? dit Mattie en prenant son digivice. Tu te souviens de celle-là?

Il pointa son digivice vers le lion-homme, qui hurla en voyant le digivice faire le contre-sort. Il en profita pour lancer le digivice de Mania à celle-ci.

- Merci Matt! lança-t-elle.

- Ouais, je peux me digivolver! DEMIMAGICMON, digivolve-toi en... MAGICMON!

- Content de te revoir, la petite peste! dit Matt en sautant sur MetalGarurumon.

- Oui, je suis de retour pour te jouer un mauvais tour.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, vous deux! s'écria une fois de plus Mania.

- Euh.. bon. Allez, ma grosse loutre, on fonce vers la sortie!

- Je ne suis pas ta grosse loutre! s'exclama MetalGarurumon à son maître en essayant de sortir.

Mais Devimon n'est pas si fou que ça. Il abandonna les autres pour se lancer à notre poursuite.

- Il s'enfuit! s'exclama MetalFoxmon. (Digimon de Rachelle type Méga)

- On va le rattrapper! dit MegaKabuterimon. (Digimon de Izzy type Ultime)

Rachelle embarqua sur son Digimon ainsi que tous les autres qui le peuvent. Devimon, lui, nous suit toujours (et de très près!).

- Vous vous croyez malin? Hé bien, vous croyez mal!

- Oh la la! Y'a un Devimon par derrière! lançai-je.

- Tenez-vous quelque part, je vais aller plus vite! dit le loup métallique.

Mania s'agrippa à Matt qui le tint à son cou. Moi je tenais mon chapeau de peur qu'il s'envole dessus le monstre. On passa à une vitesse incroyable mais pas assez pour le semer. Il est loin derrière maintenant, mais il nous suit toujours des yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est assez loin, lançai-je.

- Il n'est jamais assez loin...

- Mania, tu me donnes pas confiance!

Je me retournai une autre fois vers l'arrière. Je ne le vois plus. Je me dis qu'il a abandonné notre poursuite, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais c'est en regardant Matt que j'ai vu Devimon juste à l'avant de nous!

- MetalGarurumon, recule, recule! criai-je.

Le louloup fit un piquet vers le sol, ce qui nous força à atterrir. Je trébuchai tellement qu'il était forcé! Matt tomba de son Digimon, Mania plongea vers l'avant pour atterrir sur un arbre. Devimon arriva vers l'arrière pour nous attaquer.

- Essayez maintenant de m'atteindre! lança Devimon.

MetalGarurumon n'est pas sur le point de lâcher. Il lança l'attaque Griffes Métals vers la cage thoracique du diable. Il l'atteignit mais Devimon ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Comment allons-nous faire pour se débarrasser de ce cauchemar? Je vis Mania, sur le point de retomber dans les pommes.

**__**

**_Chapitre 23: Une force sans frontières_**

Elle me vit aussi, l'œil entrouvert. Je crois qu'elle n'est plus capable de bouger car sinon elle attaquerait sans riposter. Elle essaya de se relever mais ne fut point capable de bouger les bras. Je vis aussi qu'elle était prise d'horreur. La figure à moitié ensanglantée, les bras engourdis, ses pantalons déchirés un peu, son veston sans manches un peu détaché, elle ressemblait vraiment à une guerrière dans un champ de combat. C'est... affreux à voir de ses propres yeux. Mais voulant me rassurer, elle me sourit. Matt se leva un peu pour voir le désastre de l'atterrissage de MetalGarurumon. Il vit Mania dans son piteux état et se releva pour aller l'aider. Je vis Rachelle suivi de Izzy venir à notre aide. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à apparaître.

- Soeurette, tu vas bien? s'écria Takara.

- Matt, on arrive! cria T.K. à son tour.

Les deux petits frères sont installés sur MetalMaddogmon qui va de son plus vite. On vit Lillymon qui les suit de près et Angewomon qui la tient compagnie. Tai et Sora sont installés sur Garudamon, Joe les suit avec Zudomon, Ken qui est sur Dinobeemon et Aquamon qui loge Lexy. Tous arrivèrent aider le Digimon de Matt qui commence à se fatiguer. Matt, lui, prit Mania dans ses bras pour l'aider à la tenir debout.

- Tout va bien, T.K.! On est là!

Mania s'accrocha à Matt et demanda:

- Matt, dis-le maintenant: qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec moi? Je me réveille avec le visage qui me brûle, mes vêtements usés et mes membres engourdis. J'aimerais le savoir, je suis prête à savoir tout. Je respecte ta liberté mais ma santé est à plat, j'en suis certaine.

Matt la regarda avec un allure effrayé. Il ne veut pas lui dire les horreurs que Devimon lui a fait subir. Mais celle-ci insiste.

- Écoute-moi Matt. Je ne ris plus maintenant. Je sais que c'est dûr pour toi de me le dire et que tu veux que me rassurer. Moi, je pense autrement. Je me sens mal et j'ai une douleur inffaillible au cou. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, dis-le moi!

Il réfléchit avant d'agir. Elle a raison sur tous les points. Il est le temps de lui dire ce qui s'est passé.

- Hé bien, commença-t-il en la serrant un peu, c'est vrai, t'as eu beaucoup de problèmes pendant que tu dormais...

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler, vous deux! J'aimerais me digivolver, moi!

Je me tenai devant Link et Zelda, enfin, ce que je pensais avant. En la regardant de plus près, je me suis aperçu qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Zelda et qu'une Hyrulienne ne lui fait pas du tout. Elle entre plutôt dans le rôle d'un Kokiri, Saria. Elle n'a peut-être pas les yeux bleus mais bon, Link et Saria.

- J'ai compris, Magicmon, j'ai compris! dit Mania, souriant une fois de plus.

- C'est ça, petit monstre!

- Matt! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour?

- Encore désolé...

Elle pointa son digivice vers moi. Ma cape me souleva dans les airs.

- MAGICMON, digivolve-toi en... WIZARDMON, qui se digivolve en... ANGEWIZARDMON!

Je rejoingnai les autres qui essayèrent d'atteindre le monstre.

- Il est trop fort! s'écria MetalHachetmon.

- Il est invincible à cause du collier! leur confia MetalGarurumon.

- Alors nous aussi il faut attaquer en force, dit WarGreymon.

- J'ai hâte de voir quel plan tu prépares! dit Angewomon.

- Angewomon, ce n'est pas le temps de parler comme ça! dit MagnaAngemon.

- Écoutez, on a beau attaquer, il évite facilement tous les coups. Même s'il se fait atteindre, il ne sent rien, leur dis-je.

- AngeWizardmon a raison, il nous faudrait une plus grande force, dit Aquamon.

- Merci de m'approuver.

- Bon, résumons: si je me fis à mon cousin, il m'a dit qu'un Andromon lui a raconté que les digivices étaient l'endroit où l'on a toute l'énergie en réserve, dit MetalFoxmon.

- Manque plus qu'à avoir cette énergie! s'exclama MetalMaddogmon.

- AngeWizardmon, tu ne devrais pas faire comme nous, dit Garudamon.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Lillymon.

- Car je risquerais d'affaiblir Mania, et qu'elle serait impuissante de cette manière, leur dis-je une fois de plus.

- Allez les Digimons, on y va! s'écria MegaKabuterimon.

On foncèrent tous en même temps sur Devimon. On le manqua le premier coup et on le distrait pendant que Lillymon explique le plan aux autres.

- Vous vous croyez forts? demanda Devimon avec un grand sourire effrayant mais pas assez.

- Oui, et on va le prouver! lança Matt.

- Allez-y tout le monde! cria Tai.

Les digisauveurs à part Mania pointèrent leurs digivices vers le monstre. Devimon sentit le coup cette fois. On lancèrent toutes nos attaques au même endroit. Mania regarda les autres, puis, prit son digivice. Matt l'arrêta.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais? Tu vas t'affaiblir si tu fais ça!

- Je le sais, mais si on veut en venir à bout, il faut que je sois avec vous!

Matt soupira. Elle avait raison une fois de plus.

- Bon, mais si tu tombes, ce sera pas de ma faute.

- Je sais, j'en suis consciente, mais je sais que tu me laisseras pas tomber! lança-t-elle en s'accrochant à celui-ci.

- Quel sens de l'humour!

- Je sais aussi! dit-elle en pointant son digivice. Devimon, prépare-toi à y goûter!

On est tous sur Devimon, qui commençait enfin à se désintégrer!

- Ça marche, continuez! s'écria Izzy.

- C'est drôle comme ces machins peuvent être utiles! lança Ken.

Je continuai à envoyer ma Foudre sur le monstre. Je suis plus fort que jamais! Et à côté d'Aquamon, rien ne peut m'arrêter. Je vous ai jamais rien dit, mais à chaque fois que je la voie, je me transforme en ange... ou presque enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Il ne reste maintenant que la tête de Devimon. On a réussi!

- Vous êtes forts, j'approuve, mais pas assez pour me battre entièrement, car je reviendrai!

Et il disparut. On s'en est débarrassé! Je redevins Magicmon, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Les autres devinrent aussi à leur forme Disciple. Mania s'est épuisée, elle s'assit par terre. Matt se tourna vers Tai, et ils allèrent se serrer la main. Tout le monde était heureux!

**_Chapitre 24: Un feu d'alliance_**

- Est-ce ça t'a fatiguée?

- Arf Ken ce n'est pas le moment, petit monstre!

- Désolée soeurette mais j'adore t'énerver!

- Alors j'ai un monstre énervant!

- Tu n'es pas drôle!

Mania et Ken commencèrent à se châmailler comme quotidiennement... Takara lança un soupir.

- Vous êtes incurable, vous deux!

- Alors là, t'as pas tort!

- Magicmon, tu serais supposé d'être de mon côté!

- Désolé Mania! Pas pour l'instant!

Puppymon et Bowlmon pouffèrent de rire devant notre petit numéro. Wormon est étourdi, lui! Après plusieurs félicitations, on leva le camp. Matt tendit une main à Mania pour qu'elle puisse se relever, mais comme d'habitude, elle retomba! On fit un feu de camp pour se reposer.

- Comme ça fait du bien la chaleur! s'écria Gomamon.

- Tu parles, je brûle! répliqua Palmon.

- Par chance, sinon tu serais gelée! lança Agumon.

- Et voilà la routine de partie! me dit Gabumon en soupirant.

- Bah, tu sais, c'est mieux comme ça!

- T'as pas tort, Magic! Je peux te poser une question?

- Tu peux tout me demander Gabu!

- La jeune là-bas, tu as un oeil dessus? demanda-t-il en pointant Aquarumon du doigt.

- Euh... hey, comment t'as fait pour deviner?

- Pure coïncidence... je sens l'amour à plein nez, moi!

- Ah oui et où?

Je vis deux petites têtes arriver. Non, en réalité, c'est une loutre et un chien que je vois!

- Là, tu n'as pas faux, Gabumon, dit Gomamon. Tai et Sora, comme on les connait bien. T.K. et Kari, ça on l'avait remarqué!

- Oui Gomamon, dit Puppymon. Mimi et Izzy, malgré Takara qui les guette. Et j'ai même remarqué d'autres relations...!

- Allez, crache le morceau, je veux savoir!

- Bon, d'accord Magic, il y a...

- Hello les petits martiens!

- Arf Tai! Je ne suis pas un martien! s'écria Gabumon.

- Non, juste un Saint-Bernard à une corne!

- Lâche ma grosse loutre, Tai! lança le rebelle.

- Je ne suis PAS ta grosse loutre!

- Mais non, mais non, dit Mania. Mais Magic est ma peluche!

- Arf maintenant je suis une peluche!

Hé oui la peluche est ridiculisé! Rachelle se mêla à la conversation.

- Oh la la peluche! Moi j'ai un vrai disque de _Moulin Rouge _à la maison.

Elle commença à chanter _Lady Marmelade_ à la manière d'Elecmon, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde.

- Ah, ces monstres... ils nous suivent partout... Ce sont des Digimons! lança Lexy.

- Ah, j'aurais cru que c'était des frères! dit Mania en pouffant de rire, ce qui fit que Takara et Ken la regardèrent de travers!

- Ou bien des soeurs... ajouta Ken.

- Oui, des soeurs plus tranquilles au moins! dit Kari pour aider Mania. C'est pas nous qui brisent les chevilles!

- Oui, c'est bien les garçons! lança T.K. en regardant Matt et Tai.

- Mauvais souvenirs... soupira Mania.

- Ça doit être à cause de ça que j'ai eu un coup à la même place que Mania sans raison! dit Tai en regardant son ami.

- Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi, je te le jure! Tu iras dire ça à l'infirmier! s'écria Matt.

- C'est passé, on reviendra pas à ça... soupira Joe.

- Faudra penser à autre chose pour changer de sujet... dit Izzy.

Mimi commença à chanter une mélodie que Mania connaît très bien. Bon, pas très entraînante, mais assez pour faire tomber des personnes entre leurs bras! En particulier, Tai et Sora qui se collèrent l'un à l'autre. (Ceux qui connaissent Les Champs Élisées savent de quoi je parle!) Matt prit son harmonica pour faire la musique à l'arrière et s'installa à côté de Mania.

- _Auuxx Champs Éliséeessss... Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit il y a ce que vous voulez aux Champs Élisées..._

Mania et Mimi ont l'air à s'amuser! Lexy et Rachelle les regardèrent d'un air amusé. Gabumon et moi partîmes d'un fou rire quand Matt a décidé de chanter pour imiter Joe Dassin!

- _Et si ce soir, on dansait le dernier slow..._

- Tu changes complètement de chanson! s'écria Mania.

- Tu ne la trouve pas mieux?

- Na! Pas entraînante!

Matt regarda Mania de plus près, ce qui le fit réfléchir un peu.

- Bon, peut-être devrons-nous changer de chanteur avant de virer au _le Moustique_!

- Bonne idée! s'exclama Biyomon.

- Bon, après ça va être quoi? Lorie? demandai-je, mort de rire.

- Bien, non, j'aurais pensé à Smash Mouth, dit Mania. Mais c'est trop rapide.

- Les Respectables, tant qu'à y être?

- On est trop fatigués, surtout Magicmon, dit Ken. Faudrait aller dormir.

- Je reste auprès du feu, dit Mania.

- Bon, alors bonne nuit petite peste!

- C'est ça, le monstre!

- Bonne nuit tout le monde... baîlla Tai.

- Tu devrais dormir comme une bûche à soir... soupira Sora.

- À demain, dit Izzy et Mimi.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit les gars, lançèrent Lexy et Rachelle.

J'allai rejoindre Gomamon qui allait dormir quand j'aperçus Gabumon caché sous un buisson!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Chut! me dit Gabumon.

Je regardai vers la direction de Mania. Matt est encore à côté d'elle. Mania s'en aperçu aussitôt.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir?

- Non, je préfère rester auprès du feu.

- Ah bon... fit-elle en brassant le brasier qui restait.

Matt regarda Mania pendant longtemps. Gabumon finit par me parler.

- Tu le vois, le Link?

- Tu l'appelle encore comme ça...

- Mais oui! Non, mais regarde-le!

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il regarde Saria depuis un bon bout de temps!

- Non mais... ! Tu réalises pas qu'il a le regard perdu?

- Mais... tu veux en venir à quoi?

- Bon, je te le dis, moi... Il est amoureux, le Link!

- Quoi! Tu plaisantes?

- Bah, non, je ne plaisante pas! Pourquoi? Tu ne l'aurais jamais cru, hein?

- Peut-être, peut-être...

Mania se retourna vers Mattie.

- Tu es là ou perdu dans les nuages?

- Euh... Oui, je suis là...

Mania soupira.

- C'est fou ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Dire que ce n'est pas fini... dit-elle en regardant son médaillon, pendant à son cou.

Matt regarda la jeune fille. Je ne le vois plus comme un ami. Et je crois maintenant que lui aussi ne pense plus que Mania est son amie. Beaucoup plus que ça... Il mit sa main sur l'épaule droite de Mania (et elle est assise à sa droite, pour vous situer un peu) .

- Tu sais, on vit ça en équipe. Et j'adore être ton coéquipier. Peut importe ce que tu feras, je serai toujours avec toi. Je te suivrai jusqu'au dernier des combats et tu pourras me faire confiance.

Après ces mots, je vis Mania se retourner vers lui. Il est rouge un peu mais pour ne pas que Mania remarque, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Mania fut un peu surprise mais l'autre...

- Il a l'air heureux dans ses bras! lançai-je.

Je regardai Gabumon avec un oeil narquois. Celui-ci me comprit.

- Tu sais, vieux, ce qu'il nous reste à faire..!

- Oui, Gabu, je le sais parfaitement!

Mania le serra un peu aussi puis se décolla en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Alors, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé avec moi?

Matt se sentit mal à l'aise. Mais il a dût tout raconter ce qu'il a vu. Gabumon et moi restâmes figés pendant des heures à regarder ces deux-là. Jusqu'à ce que Mania finisse par s'endormir elle-même. Matt prit son veston et l'enroba autour d'elle. Puis il alla dormir avec les autres. Gabumon se faufila doucement pour ne pas que Mattie le découvre. Je fis de même avec Mania mais comme elle était déjà endormie, ce ne fut pas si difficile. En me couchant à côté d'elle, j'entendis une phrase qui ne me fis pas bonne impression. Elle rêve. Et je sais exactement à quoi. Ces mots exacts sont dit comme ceci:

- _Vous êtes forts, j'approuve, mais pas assez pour me battre entièrement, car je reviendrai!_

Ouh la! Quelle histoire! Mais bon... Des commentaires? Juste une adresse lol! . J'espère que vous appréciez (comme d'habitude, quoi!) J'ai pas de commentaires (à moins de vous dire d'aller voir les autres fanfics ) Et vous savez que je vous adore tous, les lecteurs passionnés, j'adore ça! Alors on se revoit dans l'autre épisode.. des Digimons!

Mania Bon, je suis revenue! (si ce n'était pas ma peluche c'est moi qui l'aurait massacré au bâton!) Bon, je vous laisse moi aussi...

Mania Inauraichu xxx

et

Magicmon

(Ceci est un fait réel. Tenez-en compte!)


	4. Partie 4: Entre la vie et l'ombre

**_Le collier des rêves: _**

**_Entre la vie et l'ombre_**

Salut, je suis de retour! Oui, la Mania est revenue... Vous m'avez manqués! Et je reviens avec la suite de notre petite aventure alors donc...

Magicmon Je veux raconter moi aussi!

Mania Ça y est, il se manifeste! Bon, c'est d'accord. Je te laisserai quelques chapitres...

Magicmon Youhou!

Tai Et moi alors? Je suis le chef quand même!

Mania Ah ça alors! Je déciderai moi-même!

Tai et Magicmon D'accord... --'

Mania Alors, je disais... commençons la suite de l'histoire!

_Résumé du tome 3: Jusqu'au dernier des combats_

Les autres devaient chercher les trois pendentifs du jeu Zelda, à cause d'un de mes rêves. Mimi, T.K., Ken et Takara se lancèrent dans un Cherrymon pour celui du Courage que Takara sut le délivrer grâce à sa bravoure pour Mimi. Tai, Sora, Izzy et Rachelle étaient dans une caverne pour retrouver le collier du Pouvoir et la confiance de Rachelle l'aidèrent beaucoup pour cette requête. Mon Digimon, Joe, Kari, Matt et Lexy furent attaqués sur le bord de la mer mais mon magicien trouva une solution à tout cela et le collier de l'Esprit lui revint. Ils se sont rejoints tous à l'entrée du château et comme tout espoir était perdu, grâce à Matt et son harmonica ils réussirent à entrer pendant que moi je me faisais attaquer par Devimon. À cause de la dominance de celui-ci je continuai à lui obéir jusqu'à ce que Lexy décida de s'attaquer à moi par la tromperie. Je fus délivrée du pouvoir de la Perle Noire et dès que je fus réveillée, j'embarquai sur le dos de MetalGarurumon accompagné de Matt et Magicmon pour nous enfuir. Le problème, c'est que Devimon nous attaqués de plein fouet, nous mettant à terre. Dès que tous le monde fut arrivé, le pouvoir des digivices rompa le charme de Devimon et il fut vaincu. Pour fêter ça, on a fait une soirée autour du feu. Plus qu'une journée et je serai débarrasée de ce collier!

**_Chapitre 25: Un nouveau jour se lève…_**

Par: Mania

- Hé ho... Mania... Allez, ma Mania... On se lève...

Je clignai des yeux une ou deux fois. Tout ce que je vis, c'est une tête blonde...

- Mania, il faut que tu te réveilles!

Je m'aperçus que la tête blonde, c'était Matt! J'étirai mes bras et je m'assis par terre. Toute couettée, je regardai le fameux garçon qui m'a réveillé à matin.

- Ah... Salut Matt... Il.. Il est quel heure?

- Ça, j'en sais rien...

Toute endormie à matin! Un peu plus et je crois que je vais me rendormir... Je regardai le soleil... Mais y'a pas de soleil!

- Matt, le soleil n'est pas levé!

- Oui, et puis? Tu devrais te lever tôt le matin, ce serait une bonne chose.

- Tu devrais laisser dormir les gens le matin, ce serait aussi une bonne chose!

- Désolé, je t'ai vu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'entendre...

Je pouffai de rire.

- Mais que veux-tu dire par là? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, par hasard?

Il retourna sa tête.

- Euh... non, non... Rien, ma Mania...

- Comment tu m'as appelée?

- MOI! Mais, je n'ai rien dit!

- Si tu veux me faire rire, ça va, je suis correcte! Bon...

Je me retourna et vit le petit monstre bleu dormir à côté de moi.

- On devrait aller un peu plus loin si tu veux qu'on se parle, non?

- Euh, bien oui! dit-il en se secouant la tête. Hop!

Il prit ma main et me leva d'un coup sec. J'ai eu tout un réveil! Enfin, bon, on a pu tout de même trouver une souche pour s'asseoir, moi la première!

- La tranquillité…

- Oui, on est tranquilles, seuls aussi… dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de moi.

- Pas mal seuls, on dirait bien!

- Oui…

J'ose pas regarder, mais on dirait bien qu'il a ses yeux bleus posés sur moi. Je regardai le paysage et fis conclusion qu'on est bien vers 6 heures du matin. Mais vers quelle heure je me suis couchée hier pour être aussi endormie? Bon, je suis un peu paresseuse aussi mais là, j'avais vraiment pas dormi. C'est peut-être aussi à cause de ça que je remarque pas beaucoup ce qui se passe autour en ce moment! Bon, ça y est, moi aussi je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, faut pas s'étonner. Je rêve que ça finisse, cette histoire. Mais en même temps, je vis une très belle aventure. C'est une belle occasion de voir Rachelle, qui vient de Miami, et Lexy, qui vient du Québec. J'ai connu d'autres alliés que j'apprécie. Au fait, j'arrive pas encore à m'accorder parfaitement avec Tai. Ce que j'aimerais ça... un jour! Enfin, faut pas trop rêvasser, surtout avec lui! Je sortis de ma bulle. Il était temps, quand je pense, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Ce fut que quelques instants après que je m'aperçus de ce que je faisais. En fait, c'était rien. Ouf! Je poussai un soupir. Un soufflement sur mon visage me fit sortir complètement du pays des rêves. Je sentis une main passer derrière mon dos jusqu'à ma main. Quand je me retourna, Matt était très près de ma personne!  
- Matt...!  
Lui, il rougit, j'ai remarqué. Il a l'air embêté de son côté. Son autre main passa dans mes cheveux. Et son regard… Il avait l'air de penser à autre chose. J'ai compris dans ses yeux. Un sentiment que j'avais jamais vu auparavant… Il me fit... les yeux doux. Si vous pouvez savoir quelle fut sa gêne hier soir… J'arrivais pas encore à comprendre… Disons que aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas plus! Est-il… Non, j'arrive pas à croire que un de mes amis... Une voix ce fit entendre à l'arrière.

- Mania, Matt, ahh euh……… Désolé!

Matt sursauta et moi je ris un peu… C'était ma peluche qui venait de se réveiller!

- Alors, en forme pour aujourd'hui?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais laisser Gabumon s'amuser tout seul?

- Mais non, tu ferais pas ça! lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Au fait, Tai aussi vient de se réveiller, alors on va pas tarder à… aahhhhh! Désolé mais je suis épuisé…

- Tu es aussi épuisé que moi, pauvre peluche…

- En parlant du loup… Allô frère! fit mon petit magicien à la grosse loutre qui dormait encore debout!

- Salut Magicmon… Ahhhh!

J'entendis le petit magicien souffler à l'oreille de Gabumon :

- On a manqué quelque chose de gros… Link attaquant sa Saria en la collant…

Gabumon regarda Magicmon avec les yeux ronds.

- que… Quoi ! Non, Magic… Tu plaisantes pas? Et on a loupé ça!

- T'inquiète, on se reprendra bien… répondit celui-ci avec un œil fermé.

Je les pris tous les deux au vif. J'avais compris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, vous deux! Pensez-y même pas!

Les deux me regardèrent très bizarrement et je fis de même avant de me retourner de côté. Tiens, un balai qui se promène tout seul… Je marchai vers celui-ci, qui était Tai en réalité. Ce que je ne vis pas, c'est une ombre noire à l'arrière…

**_Chapitre 26: L'ombre Noire_**

par: Tai

- Hé ho Tai... Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

Quel question! Je viens de me réveiller! Mania n'a pas l'air à l'avoir remarqué...

- Il faut continuer, là on est presque arrivés au volcan.

- Oui, mais avant, laisse-donc les autres se réveiller, tiens!

Ah mais elle me cherche! Enfin, je ne dois pas prendre ça pour un insulte, c'est mon allié. C'est vrai qu'il faut que mon vaillant Agumon se réveille! Sur ce, j'allai un peu plus loin, regardant la route qui reste à parcourir. J'ai l'idée qu'on le traverse aujourd'hui pour qu'on ne remette pas ça à demain. Le soleil est à peine levé... On va sûrement arriver avant le soir. Si je me fis au rythme de Mimi... na j'arrête! Y'a pas plus lent qu'elle mais bon, faut s'habituer. Je vis Mania arriver à côté de moi. Mais c'est qu'elle veut me suivre!

- Euh... Tai, est-ce que ma remarque t'a offensé par hasard?

Je répondis pas. Mais elle continua.

- Si c'est ça, je tenais à m'en excuser. Je me suis mal exprimée tout à l'heure.

Je me retournai vers elle.

- Tu sais, l'autre jour, on a pris un mauvais départ tous les deux. Ma cheville, j'y repense plus, ce n'est que vieille histoire, d'accord? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais oui, je sais. Mais tu n'es pas du tout ce que j'imaginais auparavent.

- Tu devrais peut-être connaître les gens avant de les juger...

Je restai bouche bée. Elle me regarda avec son plus beau sourire en s'écriant:

- J'ai encore dit une bêtise, non!

La phrase qui tombe à pic! Je me mis à rire un peu et je crois que c'est aussi son but. Elle regarda vers le volcan.

- Quelques pas encore et j'en ai fini avec le collier... J'ai tellement hâte et en même temps, je suis triste... J'ai peur de ne plus vous revoir. C'est loin Kushiro et en plus, il faut que je garde mes frères la plupart du temps...

- Mais t'en fais pas pour des riens, on finit toujours par revoir ses compagnons!

- Hum... Oui, peut-être que tu as raison...

- Mais j'ai raison! On recommencera pas à se chicaner, non?

- Pourquoi pas! Non, je plaisante!

- Tai! Mania! Venez vite!

Agumon courrait à toutes jambes et vint se poser entre nous deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Agumon?

- La grotte... Elle... elle n'est plus là!

- QUOI! s'écria Mania en regardant mon dino ahuri. Tu hallucines j'espère!

- Non, venez voir par vous mêmes!

Mania prit ma main instinctivement.

- On se reparlera plus tard! s'écria-t-elle avant de courrir derrière Agumon.

Je la suivis jusqu'à notre campement. Il n'y avait plus rien! Tout ce qu'il y avait dans la grotte est parti avec elle! Il ne reste que le feu éteint, Matt, Mania, moi et nos Digimons.

- Mais... Où sont passés tout le monde! demandai-je.

- Partis... Avec la grotte! AQUA! s'écria Magicmon.

- T'en fais pas Magicmon, elle est sûrement en sûreté, plus que nous... souffla Mania en le serrant un peu.

- Tu crois?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète Magic! s'écria Gabu. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est nous!

- Et pourquoi ça? demanda Mania.

- Parce qu'il y a une ombre dans les parages... On l'a vue peu après la disparition de la grotte, expliqua Matt.

- En passant, où elle est passée cette ombre? Je veux bien la griller! s'écria Agumon.

- Non attendez! Il faudrait commencer par savoir où sont les autres... dit Matt.

- Mais il faut savoir aussi où est notre ennemi, sinon on risque de nous faire attaquer, rajoutai-je.

Mania a déjà entendu parler de nos disputes par T.K.. Elle se bloqua entre nous deux.

- On n'a qu'à chercher l'ennemi et en même temps on essaiera de trouver les autres, d'accord?  
- Oui, moi j'accepte et toi Matt?

Je regardai Matt. Il a l'air à vouloir tenir son bout! Mania le regarda, puis il soupira:

- Bon, d'accord.

- Maintenant, faut continuer la route sinon on n'avancera pas.

Toujours en se plaçant entre nous deux, elle commença à avancer. Quelques pas plus loin, elle se retourna:

- Hé! Vous venez!

Les Digimons étaient déjà à côté d'elle! Je me plaçai à côté moi aussi, oubliant Matt à l'arrière. Mais lui ça ne fut pas tôt quand il arriva l'autre côté! D'un côté, il n'a pas tort, j'aimerais bien retrouver Sora au plus vite. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer en ce moment. Je parlai un peu à mon Agumon.

- Cette ombre doit être forte si c'est elle qui a fait ça.

- Surtout si c'est à ça que Mania a rêvé, n'oublie pas!

- Oui... ses rêves... Par pitié, qu'elle n'ait pas rêvé à Devimon!

Là je me senti observé tout d'un coup! En fait, je suis observé par Mania depuis le début! Regard doux comme un agneau ou cruel comme le diable! Les deux je crois... Enfin, Matt je crois que c'est le deuxième choix! Mais pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça? Magicmon regarda celle-ci, puis le furax à côté, et il resta ahuri comme s'il a vu quelque chose qui n'existe pas!

- _Un jeune homme qui broit la colère... Ce sera facile..._

Hum!

- Mania, tu as dit quelque chose?

- Meuuuh non moi j'ai rien dit Tai, je te le jure! me dit-elle.

- Bah alors qui a parlé?

Elle regarda Matt, qui n'est pas dans son état familier.

- Matt, c'est toi? demanda-t-elle.

- _Non._

- Ça va?

-_ Oui._

Mania me regarda bizarrement.

- Mais il est vraiment pas dans son assiette!

- Matt, arrête de jouer la comédie! lui dis-je.

- _Donne-moi le collier Mania..._

- Mais.. ! Tu sais très bien que tu vas te brûler! À moins que... Merde! Ce n'est pas ta voix!

**_Chapitre 27: Le zombie "amical" des ténèbres_**

par: Magicmon

Mania recula de deux ou trois pas vers Tai. Je fis de même mais je me mis à l'avant. Gabu alla devant Matt.

- Matt, ça va pas, faire peur à ta coéquipière!

- _Ce n'est pas ma coéquipière... Donnez le collier!_

- Mais tu es malade ou quoi!

- _Donne..._

Il toucha Gabumon qui se sentit bizarre tout à coup. Leurs yeux virèrent au blanc et ils nous regardèrent (effrayant!).

- Mania... Tai... Ce n'est plus Matt! s'écria Agumon.

- Faudra penser à se digivolver Agumon!

- C'est quand vous voudrez! lança Tai. Prêt Mania?

- Quand tu veux, Tai... dit-elle en prenant son digivice.

Ils les pointèrent vers nous. Matt les regarda.

- _Vous vous en sortirez pas comme ça... _

Un rayon noir venant de son digivice ramassa notre lumière et on vit Gabumon devenir très sombre...

- _Gabumon, digivolve-toi... __en BlackMetalGarurumon!_

J'ouvris les yeux. Ce n'était pas une digivolution normale!

- On est mal barrés! m'écriai-je.

Mania refila son digivice dans sa poche et n'eut pas le temps de relever sa tête que Matt lui planque son poing à la figure! Elle tomba par terre mais se releva aussitôt mais pour en recevoir un autre dans le plexus ! (Partie entre la cage thoracique et l'estomac.)

- Mais t'es malade Matt! s'écria Tai.

- Ce n'est PAS Matt! répliqua Agumon.

Mania repris son souffle et elle poussa celui-ci par terre avec un coup de pied de côté.

- Tai, je ne veux pas me battre avec lui... ni avec personne...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que BlackMetalGarurumon apparut dans son dos, préparant une attaque puissante!

- Mania, attention derrière toi! m'écriai-je.

Mais connaissant Mania, elle va rester surprise. J'arrivai pour aller la sauver mais quelque chose me figea sur place. Matt est juste derrière moi! Je me retournai rapidement.

- CERCLE MAGIQUE!

Je le poussai un peu plus loin avec cette attaque, mais n'empêche que je suis toujours bloqué.

- Agumon, je ne peux pas bouger!

Agumon arriva pour m'aider.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas capable de bouger!

- Va aider Mania, elle en a plus de besoin que moi!

- Oui mais sans toi, elle pourra pas s'en sortir après!

Au même moment, Mania se retourna vivement. BlackMetalGarurumon lança son attaque beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

- _HURLEMENT MÉTAL TÉNÉBREUX!_

Tai prit Mania par la taille, la planqua par terre et lui servit de protection pour la couvrir. L'attaque passa presque à côté, brûlant un peu les vêtements du chef.

- Tu n'as pas des bons réflexes, je crois... lui dit-il.

- Je sais, j'ai un peu de difficulté, surtout que là c'est mon ami qui m'attaque... Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

- Oui mais lui va finir par te prendre le collier, et de toute manière, je suis sûr qu'il nous en voudra pas de l'avoir battu si on s'en sort, puisque c'est une bonne cause. Allez, pour l'instant faut décamper!

Il la leva par la main et le BMG leur courra après en leur lançant de son attaque foudroyante. Agumon tira de son plus fort.

- J'y arrive pas Magicmon!

- Essaie autre chose!

Il me poussa vers l'arrière, il a beau faire n'importe quoi...

- Je ne suis pas capable!

Je réfléchis rapidement. Je regardai Matt qui s'est relevé, et mes yeux restèrent sur le digivice.

- Agumon, il faut lui voler le digivice! C'est lui qui prend le contrôle de notre digivolution!

Agumon se tourna vers Matt. Moi je lançai une autre de mes attaques pour le planquer à terre. Agumon lui sauta dessus et prit son digivice.  
- Je l'ai!

- _Rhhha mais donne moi ça!_

- Jamais! Tai! Mania! Vos digivices!

Les deux arrêtèrent leur course. Ils prirent chacun leur digivice et les pointèrent à nouveau vers nous.

- Ahh mais comment on bloque ce truc! s'écria Agumon.

- Arf je crois que c'est le bouton à l'arrière! C'est marqué RESET ! Presse dessus!

Agumon fit ce que je lui dis. Le digivice arrêta de clignoter un moment puis, se remit en marche normalement.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

- Allez, digivolvez-vous! s'écria Tai.

- AGUMON, sur digivolve-toi en... WARGREYMON!

- MAGICMON, digivolve-toi en... WIZARDMON, qui se digivolve en... ANGEWIZARDMON!

On fonça sur BlackMetalGarurumon qui n'a pas résisté plus longtemps. Il regressa en Tsunomon, épuisé à mort. Il ne reste que Matt, toujours en démon. Ça s'est passé très vite. Tai lui sauta dessus comme un enragé (sans le frapper, tout de même!) et pile au moment qu'il va donner le coup de grâce, une voix familière murmura:

- Tai, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Matt vient de reprendre ses esprits. Il était temps! Une autre voix était à l'arrière.

- Tu allais le massacrer!

Je reconnus la voix de ma maîtresse qui n'était pas du tout contente! Tai lâcha son copain pour aller devant elle.

- Tu voyais une autre solution?

- Tu ne vois pas que tu étais pour le tuer! Je t'aurais fait payer cher pour ça!

Tai regarda Matt, pour savoir s'il entend et puis souffla:

- Tu l'aimes bien... je n'ai pas raison?

D'un ton fulminant, Mania répliqua:

- Tu veux sortir du sujet ou quoi! Matt n'a pas du tout rapport à cette conversation!

- Non, pas du tout. Tu es toujours à le défendre. Tu l'apprécies vraiment, cherche pas à le cacher tout de même!

- Non, tu te trompes. Qu'il m'aime ou qu'il m'aime pas, moi je cherche à conserver les autres. Comment tu veux que les autres soient en santé quand tu les achèves au coup de poing?

- Je ne cherchais pas à l'achever, je voulais me débarraser du démon qui l'envahissait! Je ne veux pas me battre non plus, mais là j'étais forcé et je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en veut pas, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure! Toi et ton collier...

- Tu sauras que le stupide collier ce n'est pas moi qui voulait le prendre! Moi aussi je suis obligée. Tu veux que je laisse tomber, c'est ça? s'écria-t-elle en enlevant le collier.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTEZ TOUS LES DEUX? Je suis correct, tout est ok! Et non Mania je lui en veut pas de m'avoir battu si c'était pour une bonne cause.

Ouf! Yamato est arrivé entre les deux. Mais ça n'arrange pas les choses...

- Oui, c'est ça, mettez-vous donc deux contre moi! se fâcha Mania.

- S'il vous plaît, stoppez! supplièrent Tsunomon et Agumon.

- On ne veut pas se mettre contre toi, on essait de te ramener à la réalité! Tu t'inquiètes pour des riens! Une vraie Mimi entêtée!

- Tai! Je t'interdis de dire ça d'elle! C'est une très bonne amie...

Mania se retourna en disant:

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas devenir amie avec toi, Tai. Je ne suis pas comme tu le veux et tu aimerais que je sois un top modèle. Un vrai solitaire, faut dire...

- Non, attend Mania, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire!  
Tai resta figé. Honteuse, Mania s'empressa de partir... en larmes.

- Je crois qu'elle vous a pris au pied de la lettre... leur soufflai-je.

**_Chapitre 28: La grotte déplacée_**

par: Takara

- Aie! Réveillez-vous tout le monde! s'écria Sora.

Izzy ouvra un oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Sora? Y'a pas le feu...

- Justement si, regardez, on n'est plus au camp! s'exclama Joe.

- Allez, debout le groupe! sautilla Biyomon.

Quand le clan fut assis en cercle, la discussion commença.

- Bon, résumons: plus de camp, plus de sortie, Matt, Tai et frangine ont disparu.

- Ken, ça on le sait déjà, lui dis-je

- C'est ce que je disais; je résumais!

- Ce qui importe, c'est de trouver la sortie et après, savoir où on est! soupira Joe.

- Aaaah non faudra pas marcher! s'écria Mimi.

- Et si on prenait le mauvais sens? On serait...

- Oui Rachelle, on serait perdus et en plus, on aurait rien à manger, dit Izzy.

- Qui ne risque rien, n'a rien et c'est le moment de mettre la phrase en pratique! dit Lexy.

Aquarumon regarda sa maîtresse un peu perplexe.

- ...

- Bah quoi je n'ai pas raison?

- Faudrait partir si on veut ressortir vivant, dit Gomamon.

- Quel côté qu'on prend? demanda Kari.

- Dis, T.K., on devrait prendre la droite, non?

- On peut toujours essayer, Patamon! répondit celui-ci.

- Bon, allons-y pour la droite! lança mon petit chien ensoleillé. Je vais servir de guide avec mon museau.

- Mouais, bonne idée Puppymon! lança Bowlmon.

Un grondement se fut entendre vers l'arrière. Des pas s'approchent de nous...

- Vite, faut accélérer! s'écria Tentomon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Faut que j'aille voir...

- Izzy, c'est pas le moment! s'exclama Rachelle en le traînant par le bras.

Les digisauveurs sont à l'avant. Wormon et Gomamon, les moins vites du groupes, ferment la marche. Des heures passèrent... et toujours rien. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond depuis le début. Toujours aucun ciel qui se présentait à nous. Je commençai à m'inquiéter, et Mimi à fatiguer. Je m'approchai d'elle en lui demandant:

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui oui, continuez à marcher, je vais bien, répondit-elle.

Mais moi je voyais très bien que ses paupières voulaient se refermer à tout moment. Je lançai à l'avant:

- Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui a une montre?

- Oui, et il est dix-huit heures et quatorze... DIX-HUIT ! s'exclama Joe.

- Là, y'a un dilemme, on marche depuis ce matin! s'écria Gatomon.

- Et nos ailes sont encore en forme pour voler! dirent Tentomon et Biyomon en choeur.

- Moi, en tout cas, je suis prêt à continuer un peu, dit Gomamon.

- Bah alors on continue, n'est-ce pas T.K.? me demanda Ken.

- Mais oui frérot! On continue...

- Mimi?

Izzy avait remarqué la faiblesse de Mimi

- J'crois que je vais...

- Elle va tomber! s'écria Palmon.

Je m'élançai vers elle pour la rattrapper. Izzy et moi somme arrivés à temps.

- Mimi, tu es toujours là?

- zzzzzzzzzzzz...

- La voilà au pays des rêves! dit Sora.

- Mais... on peut plus continuer! lança Izzy.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut continuer, hein Takara? fit Bowlmon avec un large sourire.

Je lui souriai à mon tour.

- Oui, nous pouvons!

- Hein! Tu vas la laisser ici!

- Mais non! Jamais que je ferai ça Izzy.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la tenai près de moi.

- Là, on peut continuer! s'exclama Puppymon.

Le groupe me regardèrent, ébahis, et on a continué de marcher. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes et Biyomon nous lança:

- Je vois la lumière! On va sortir!

- Hein! Où ça Biyomon? fit Tentomon en regardant de tous les côtés.

- Là, juste devant! Je la vois moi aussi! s'écria Puppymon, qui était en premier.

- Ouais, on va sortir! s'exclama mon clone (que j'ai nommé T.K.).

Peu à peu, tout le monde sortirent de la grotte, qui disparut aussitôt.

- Super, on est sortis... Hein, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ma phrase maintenant?

- Très utile Lexy... soupira Aquarumon en haussant les épaules.

- AAAH un SkullGreymon! cria Kari.

- Comment est-ce possible! sursauta Palmon.

- Attaquons les Digimons! lança Gomamon.

Moi de mon côté, je secouai Mimi.

- Mimi... Mimi! Réveille-toi! Y'a un problème grave!

- Hum? Takara?

Le SkullGreymon qui était juste à l'avant de nous disparut aussitôt.

- Ouais vous l'avez eu et d'un coup! Wow! souria Joe.

- ... eeeuuuuhh... Qui l'a attaqué? demanda Tentomon.

- Pas moi, fit Gatomon.

- Ni nous! lança le reste des Digimons!

- Je vois qu'une explication: Mimi, à quoi tu as rêvé? dit Izzy.

- ... Na, je rêve sûrement encore, oui! J'ai rêvé que j'étais enfin ressorti de la grotte et que en voulant prendre un bain chaud, j'ai rencontré une ombre qui grognait affreusement. On est pas sortis, hein!

- C'est que... oui Mimi, on a sorti! dis-je en la regardant de côté.

- Si je me fis par la légende, commença-t-il en tappant sur l'ordinateur, le collier peut aussi réagir avec les rêves des autres dans le monde entier, mais qu'à une condition: que Mania ait enlevé son collier de son cou pendant un bon moment.

- Argh Mania aurait perdu le collier ou quoi! Elle n'est pas assez folle pour ça!

- À moins qu'elle ait oublié, Ken, tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde! lui dis-je calmement.

- Il se pourrait, et aussi, ce que Mimi a rêvé nous a fait sortir, sinon jamais on aurait trouvé la sortie, puisqu'il y en avait pas.

Puppymon renifla le sable.

- Le camp était bien là! Ils sont partis de ce côté!

- Allez, le chien-guide! On fonce! s'écria T.K.

**_Chapitre 29: Le retour de Shadowmon_**

par: Mania

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris!

Me voilà seule, à regarder mon collier. J'ai vraiment agi mal cette fois. Mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Avoir vu Tai réagir de cette façon m'a fachée énormément. Pourquoi? J'en ai aucune idée... S'il saurait qui je suis et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, je crois qu'il avalerait ses mots! Ooohh je devrais pas être méchante avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend tout d'un coup! _Oui mais lui va finir par te prendre le collier, et de toute manière, je suis sûr qu'il nous en voudra pas de l'avoir battu si on s'en sort, puisque c'est une bonne cause. _C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, non? L'IDIOTE! Je ressemble peut-être pas à Mimi, mais là j'ai vraiment agi tête en l'air! Rhhhhaaa je m'en veux! Je me relevai d'un coup quand je vis Tai et Matt qui couraient au loin. Ouaahh des Numémons à la centaine! Je me mis à courrir moi aussi.

- Mais vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe?

- Tais toi Mania et cours! lança Magicmon.

Après des minutes de courses, Agumon me fit remarquer:

- Mania, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi t'as enlevé le c...

- Mania! Le collier! cria Matt.

- Il faut que tu le remettes! lança Tsunomon.

Oh zut j'avais oublié de ne pas enlever le collier avec tout ça! Je le mis rapidement autour du cou pour voir un tas de Numémons se désintégrer!

- Arf mais c'est quoi ce délire! demanda Tai, essouflé et vraiment fâché

- Désolé, j'avais oublié Tai... répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je sentis comme un sentiment de soumission devant lui. Il prit mon menton et le releva jusqu'à ce que nous soyons face-à-face.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas que toi qui fait des erreurs, y'a moi aussi, tu te souviens pas? Tu as insisté la première pour nous arrêter à un endroit et...

- Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire...

Il me fila un sourire avec tous ses éclats. Je lui souris, embêtée un peu, puis je lance:

- Mais tu essaies de me copier! Je supporte pas!

- Arrête ton cirque, tu essaies d'avoir encore le dessus sur tes sentiments! dit Magicmon.

- C'est pas vrai!

- Oui et en plus avec Yama ça serait encor...mmmhhh!

- Toi tu te la boucle! grogna Matt.

Magicmon ouvra la bouche et morda son doigt.

- Mmmmmhhhhh AIIOUUOUOUOUHH! ÇA FAIT MAL!

- T'avais rien qu'à pas te mettre la main sur ma figure!

Je riai aux éclats, suivi de Tai et de Tsunomon. Agumon alla derrière Tai rapidement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Agumon?

- L'om...ombre noire!

Je l'ai vu à la dernière seconde qui suivit et celle-ci fonça sur... Tai!

- Approche pas! lança celui-ci en pointant le digivice.

L'ombre avança toujours à sa surprise.

- MAIS IL VA NOUS FONCER DESSUS! s'exclama Agumon.

- ARRIÈRE!

Je me mis devant les deux compagnons et je sortis le collier de mon veston.

- C'EST ÇA QUE TU VEUX! VIENS LE CHERCHER!

Je me mis à courrir vers le volcan et je passai un coup d'oeil vers l'arrière. L'ombre noire me suivait!

- Hé bah ça marche! s'exclama Tai.

- Yiarf faut la rejoindre avant qu'elle se fasse posséder elle aussi! lança Matt.

- Matt, c'est Shadowmon, mais comme il manque de puissance il doit se déplacer sous sa forme d'ombre! dit Tsunomon.

- C'est très sympa de dire ça, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Quand tu veux! TSUNOMON, digivolve-toi en... GABUMON, surdigivolve-toi en... METALGARURUMON !

Le loup prit Magicmon, avança rapidement et Matt prit ma main au passage.

- Accroche-toi on décolle! lança celui-ci.

- J'avais remarqué merci! m'efforçai-je de dire en grimpant sur le dos du loup.

- Hé, regardez qui arrive! lança Agumon.

Le reste du groupe! Bah, ils étaient passés où! L'important c'est qu'ils soient arrivés!

- On est là! lança Sora.

- Désolé pour le retard! lança Izzy. On a été occupés!

Magicmon sauta sur le museau de MetalGarurumon.

- Hé tu me bouches la vue!

- Je ne suis que de passage! s'écria celui-ci en sautant sur la tête de Matt.

- Hé!

Je me mis à rire puis je lançai à Tai

- Tai, retenez Shadowmon pendant notre absence!

- Reçu cinq sur cinq!

Tous les Digimons se digivolvèrent. Matt prit le petit monstre et le lança à l'arrière de moi, ce qui m'a permis de m'accrocher à sa taille pour ne pas tomber.

- Gênez-vous pas pour le dire si vous voulez être seuls! grogna celui-ci.

- Laisse tomber, les humains comprennent pas leurs sentiments, souria MetalGarurumon.

- Voulez-vous bien arrêter de plaisanter? Les humains les comprennent, leurs sentiments!

- Oui et on approche du volcan! dis-je.

Je n'avais pas tort. On vit en bas le village de Yokomons et un peu plus loin, le volcan en question.

- CANON FLEUR!

- MARTEAU BULCAIN!

- HURLEMENT FOUDROYANT!

- NOVA FORCE!

Les autres continuaient d'attaquer Shadowmon. Mais les attaques étaient inutiles...

- L'ombre avance de plus en plus! s'écria Lexy.

- Continuez d'essayer de le bloquer! Il ne faut pas qu'il atteigne Mania! dit Tai.

- Ils vont atterir! dit Ken.

- L'ombre aussi! s'écria Joe.

MetalGarurumon s'arrêta en bas du volcan.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser continuer. Shadowmon ne doit pas vous retrouver!

- Vite Mania, MetalGarurumon va s'en occuper, inquiète-toi pas, dit Matt en me tirant une fois de plus par le bras.

Je le regardai, puis commençai à grimper, Matt à l'arrière et Magicmon en dernier.

**_Chapitre 30: Le début de la fin du Mal_**

par: Mania

Shadowmon arriva face à face au loup.

- Tu ne passeras pas!

Les autres arrivèrent pour l'aider. Je m'efforçai de grimper sur les rochers.

- Oui, j'adore le sport mais je suis nulle pour l'escalade! Et j'ai un peu le vertige...

- Mania, tu es presque arrivée au sommet, courage!

- Mais arrêtez de parler vous deux et continuez à monter! s'écria Magicmon.

J'arrivai à toucher le sommet.

- J'y suis arrivée!

Mais un pied écrasa ma main. Je lâchai la paroi. Matt me vit tomber et m'accrocha par la main.

- Tiens bon, Mania! Je t'ai à portée, ne lâche pas! s'écria-t-il.

Je vis un bonhomme de feu arriver.. Un Meramon! J'aurais dû m'en douter.. il garde le volcan avec d'autres de son espèce.

- Restez où vous êtes, vous deux, moi, je m'occupe de ces gêneurs! lança Magicmon.

- Ce n'est pas facile à faire, je n'ai plus de forces! dis-je.

Il se digivolva en Wizardmon et il essaya de les arrêter. Matt va lâcher la paroi lui aussi. Je suis bien trop lourde pour qu'il puisse me retenir. Ma main allait glisser entre ses doigts.

- NON! cria-t-il en lâchant ses deux bras pour retenir les miens.

Il réussit à s'accrocher avec ses pieds sur un rocher.

- Ouf! J'ai cru un instant que j'allais débouler!

- Je te lâcherai pas, si tu tombes, je tomberai avec toi, dit-il, essouflé.

Wizardmon se retourna et nous vit un peu plus bas. Réalisant qu'on était sur le point de lâcher, il descendit nous chercher.

- Ça va? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Wizardmon, prends Mania en premier.

Il fit ce que Matt lui a demandé. Je fus au sommet et lui redescendit pour aller chercher Matt. Je m'avançai devant les Meramons.

- Laissez-moi passer!

Mon collier brilla d'une grande force. Surpris, les Meramons reculèrent d'un pas et me laissèrent passer. Je courus jusqu'au cratère du volcan. Dès que Magicmon réussit à monter Yamato et qu'il redevint Combattant, ils virent l'Ombre passer au-dessus de leurs têtes. WarGreymon et Tai se déposèrent à côté d'eux.

- Il a réussi à passer, dit WarGreymon.

- Mania risque d'avoir des ennuis... Mais où elle-est? demanda Tai.

Le coeur de Matt prit un coup. Il m'avait perdu des yeux! Il se mit à courir derrière Shadowmon.

- Hé mais attends-moi! lui dit ma peluche.

J'arrivai proche de la lave. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tirer le collier dans le cratère... Je pris celui-ci dans mes mains. Shadowmon arriva face à moi.

- _Maintenant je te tiens! Tu ne peux plus m'échapper! _

- C'est ce que tu crois? lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mania, tire le collier! cria Matt. C'est la seule chance!

Mon sorcier arriva devant moi pour me protéger malgré sa forme impuissante. Je pris le collier au bout de mes doigts.

- Tu m'auras fait bien connaître des aventures, maintenant, je te laisse en paix.

- _Tu n'oserais pas..._

Je pris la chaîne et balançai le collier dans la lave. Il ne fondit pas tout de suite, qui laissa des chances à Shadowmon.

- _Tu vas mourir avec lui!_

Il s'élança vers nous et ils nous poussèrent vers la lave avec lui. Je poussai un cri avant de tomber. Matt et Tai virent la scène. Ils courrèrent vers la falaise et ne nous virent plus en bas.

- Mania! Où tu es? Réponds-nous! s'écrièrent ceux-ci.

Les autres arrivèrent rapidement, les Digimons au niveau Disciple.

- Mais... où est notre soeur? dit Ken.

- Et surtout où est Shadowmon? demanda Izzy.

- Sha..Shadowmon et... et elle... bégaya Matt en pointant le volcan.

- Magicmon... murmura Aquarumon.

Matt, Ken et Takara sont les plus bouleversés. Ils craignent le pire pour nous. Pas un bruit se fit. Le silence règne, le silence de la mort. Mimi s'approcha de Izzy et Takara pour aller s'effondre en larmes. Rachelle aurait bien voulu elle aussi prendre l'épaule de Izzy pour pleurer. Matt tint fort la main de Ken et Lexy se tient contre lui pour trembler de peur. Joe et Izzy restèrent pétrifiés. Les Digimons ne souriaient plus, surtout Gabumon, Gomamon et Aquarumon qui se regardent droit dans les yeux. Sora se colla à Tai pour ne plus regarder le paysage et celui-ci jeta ses lunettes par terre.

- Non, pas elle, pas Mania... souffla Takara.

Kari s'avança vers le cratère. Elle veut verser une larme mais elle se retient. T.K. alla la rejoindre...

- Kari, ils ne sont pas devenus ce que tu crois, je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore vivants!

Mais lui-même n'était pas sûr. Son but était de la rassurer, mais il était plus inquiet qu'elle.

Soudain, il vit une silhouette qui s'approcha de plus en plus.. une licorne ou un loup?

- Hé, regardez là-bas!

Une tête de loup avec une corne sur la tête, une crinière en fourrure, un corps de cheval, une queue en fourrure et des ailes sur son dos. Le tout en bleu et les jambes et la tête emballés de métal. Sur ses cuisses se dessine une étoile. Une autre sihouette était à côté. Une forme particulière qui monta sur sa licorne. La figure à moitié griffée, mais ses cheveux verts toujours intacts. Avec son T-shirt mauve, son veston sans manches vert, ses jeans et ses souliers des Tundershoes, on pouvait la reconnaître.

- Mais.. mais.. c'est... c'est...

- Matt, c'est MetalWizardmon! La forme Méga de Magicmon! s'écria Tentomon.

- Et avec Mania! Ici! cria Lexy.

Hé oui, il est à sa forme Méga! Je volai au-dessus du volcan pour atterir devant les autres, qui étaient vraiment heureux de nous voir. Matt parut surpris encore une fois. Mais il était soulagé: j'étais maintenant en sécurité avec la peluche.

- Ahhh, vous êtes sains et saufs! s'écria Mimi.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Rachelle.

- Shadowmon nous avait poussé dans le volcan. Voyant Mania en danger, je fus capable de me digivolver et j'ai rattrapé celle-ci au vol, leur dit MetalWizardmon.

- Qu'est-il advenu de Shadowmon? demanda Ken.

- ...

- Aie!

Je reçus un objet par la tête que je ramassai rapidement. Oooooh MERDE!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là! s'écria Tai.

- On dirait bien le collier le retour et pour nous envahir grave! s'écria Matt.

- Mais c'est bizarre...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mania? demanda MetalWizardmon.

- Le collier … Il n'a plus d'écriture !

Je me retournai. Un homme que j'aurais qualifié de mage est derrière nous.

- Sha...sha...Shadowmon! réussit à dit Tentomon.

- _Surpris, non? Tu croyais que le collier fonderait? Pas du tout. Maintenant donne-le moi!_

- JAMAIS! criai-je à Shadowmon.

MetalWizardmon se tourna face-à-face avec Shadowmon.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, tu l'auras pas! ÉTOILES ENSORCELÉES!

MetalWizardmon se lança dans les airs et avec ses ailes il fit apparaître des étoiles qui poussèrent Shadowmon au bord du volcan.

- _Très belle attaque... Mais je peux faire mieux..._

- Écoute-le pas, continue! lança Lexy.

MetalWizardmon fit briller sa corne.

- Je vais en finir avec toi!

- _Tu ne réussiras pas!_

- METAL LASER!

L'attaque du rayon poussa rapidement Shadowmon dans le volcan. Gabumon s'exclama:

- Il peut faire mieux! MON OEIL! C'est un niveau Ultime, ce machin!

- Bah tu me rassures, je croyais qu'il serait plus fort que ça! dit mon loup-cheval.

- Bon, moi j'me demande ce que je vais faire avec... ÇA! m'écriai-je en montrant le collier.

- On l'emmène à Gennai, il saura quoi faire, dit Sora.

- Super, retour au point de départ...

J'essayai de débarquer du dos de MetalWizardmon. Mais il est trop grand!

- Euh... j'ai un problème de grandeur! leur dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

- Je viens t'aider, me dit Matt, en s'approchant en douceur.

- Moi aussi, j'arrive, lança Tai.

Aie! Le loup-licorne n'a plus de forces... et il a faim! Il redevint Magicmon et j'atterris sur les deux costauds dans une position embarrasante... (je dirais même très!)

- Aie! Tu aurais pu m'avertir! dis-je au sorcier avec un oeil mécontent.

Matt, lui, je le vis rougir devant mes yeux. Je pouffai de rire en l'apercevant! Mais ça n'a été que courte durée car... Magicmon et Agumon se moquent de nous!

- Attends, tu vas voir, je te le paierai un jour, Magicmon... souffla Tai.

- Chut Tai, c'est moi qui vas lui faire payer! m'écriai-je.

Gabumon hésita, puis se mit de la partie! Ils sont trois maintenant! Je me décidai puis je me releva et aidai Matt à se relever à son tour qui... retomba par-dessus moi! Aquarumon s'esclaffa et... s'approcha de Magicmon! Il se cacha derrière sa maîtresse.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Ah, je vois... dit Lexy, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Lexy. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut me faire la fête! redit le sorcier en voyant Matt arriver et en force!

- Stop, c'est mon Digimon, c'est moi seule qui peut le massacrer alors pas touche! m'écriai-je en le retenant par l'épaule.

Magic poussa un soupir... Ouf! Le sorcier échappa à ces problèmes.

- Et alors? Où est-ce qu'on va fêter ça? demanda Ken.

- Une fête? Super alors! s'exclama T.K..

- Mais allons chez Gennai, chez lui, ce ne sera pas de refus! dit Izzy.

- Mimi, Sora et moi s'occuperons de la décoration! dit Rachelle.

- Vite, allons chez lui car moi je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère encore!

- Une nuit de plus, allez Mania! demanda Takara.

- Bon, ok... En même temps, faut pas oublier le collier!

- Alors on y va! lança Biyomon.

**_Chapitre 31: Une soirée pleine d'émotions , première partie_**

par: Magicmon

Gennai fut heureux de nous revoir.

- Nous sommes de retour, Gennai! lança Agumon.

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé à ce que je vois...

- Oui oui... comme prévu! dit Palmon.

- Enfin presque comme prévu, dit Gomamon en regardant Mania.

- Grrrrrrrr stupide collier! Aucun moyen de m'en débarrasser!

- Mais non, il ne faut pas détruire le collier, sinon ce serait le chaos total.

- ...Fallait le dire!

- Vous l'avez jeté dans le volcan Miharashi?

- Bah... ouais Gennai! Et il ne s'est rien passé! lança Izzy.

Gennai s'approcha de Mania à nouveau.

- C'est à toi d'écrire ce qui serait le plus raisonnable sur les quatres pierres.

- ... MOI!

- Hé bien... oui, je ne vois personne d'autre.

- Zut zut zut! Laissez-moi réfléchir à ça!

- Et demain on retourne dans le vrai monde! lançai-je

- Non, les humains y retournent mais pas vous.

- QUOI!

Rachelle, Lexy, Ken, Takara et Mania viennent de parler! Jamais on s'est séparés et ça serait maintenant! MONDE CRUEL!

- Bon, assez, je veux faire la fête!

- Mais calme-toi Elecmon! s'écria Patamon.

- Moi aussi je veux faire la fête! dit Gatomon en croisant les bras.

- Bon, ça va, les Digimons, on va commencer! dit Sora.

- Super! dit Bowlmon. On va manger des gâteaux!

- Je m'occuperai de la musique, dit Joe.

- Moi du costume!

- Magicmon! Ne fais pas de conneries! lança Mania.

- Na, t'inquiète, je vais créer une ambiance en moins de deux!

Je prononçai des formules magiques et hop! La terrase est décorée! Les costumes sont déjà remis! Juste pour vous décrire un peu:

Tai a une chemise blanche et un veston gris; pour les pantalons ils sont amples et sont de la même couleur que le veston.

Matt a l'allure disco des années 80: il a un T-shirt un peu déchiré, les jeans bleus et la chaîne comme ceinture.

Sora a une robe simple: noire mais à une bretelle et on n'oublie pas ses bijoux argentés!

Mimi est habillée d'une robe complexe comme dans les bals. On peut remarquer sur ses cheveux un voile rose.

Izzy a un smoking vert! Pas besoin de décrire!

T.K. a un veston marin et des pantalons noirs. Je n'ai pas oublié la cravate!

Kari a une mini-robe qui arrête avant ses genoux de couleur rouge avec des fleurs.

Lexy a les cheveux détachés, elle porte un petit haut bleu brillant et une longue jupe mauve foncée fendue en bas.

Rachelle porte un gilet sans manches bleu foncé et une mini-jupe de la même couleur. Elle porte aussi un bracelet.

Joe a l'habit d'un homme d'affaires, ça lui va à merveille! Un peu de gel dans ses cheveux et il est séduisant!

Ken est déguisé en gentleman noir! Il a une cravate, lui aussi.

Takara a du brillant et du gel dans ses cheveux. Il est habillé avec des vêtements déchirés, un look que j'adore!

Finalement, Mania est habillée d'un gilet 3/4 mauve avec des spirales jaunes (effet psychique qu'elle adore) et un collier doré avec une pierre verte dessus. Pour ne pas la faire râler, je lui ai donné des pantalons bleu pâle avec des brillants et je lui ai attaché les cheveux.

- Que la fête commence! s'exclama Agumon.

- Euh... dit Elecmon. Manque les gâteaux!

- Et hop! Le festin! dit-je en faisant un tour de magie.

- Magicmon, t'es génial, tu as pensé à mon look de l'autre fois! dit Mania.

- Bah, personne ne t'a vu comme ça à part moi alors je me suis permis de te le remettre!

- Pssiiittt! Magicmon!

Je regardai sous la nappe de la table de nourriture. Je vis la petite loutre et le Saint-Bernard.

- Mais que faites-vous sous la table?

- Chhuut!

Gabumon me fit un clin d'oeil (ahhggr je vais commencer à les détester, ces clins d'oeil!)

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites sous la table?

Connaissant ma maîtresse, elle adore toute les sortes de nourriture et elle est venue au buffet!

- On va sortir, t'inquiète!

Je rampai sous ses jambes pour sortir. Je courrai vers Joe suivi de Gabumon et Gomamon.

- Joe! Tu pourrais mettre un slow? On a très envie d'en entendre un long, si tu peux...

- Oui, je peux faire ça, mais pourquoi?

Il vit Gabumon regarder Matt qui avait ses yeux perdus vers son ange. (hey mais c'est aussi mon ange!)

- Ahh, je vois... allez, les monstres! Vous avez du boulot!

Il prit le micro et annonça aux autres de former les couples de danses. Gabumon tira les pantalons de Matt.

- Euh, Matt... Je veux pas m'en mêler plus, mais tu pourrais l'inviter, non?

- Mais... hum... elle voudra jamais...

Je passai à côté de lui.

- Allez, fais les premiers pas! Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça!

Matt se leva et alla vers Mania. C'est presque partie gagnée! Ah si j'aurais assez de courage comme Matt pour inviter à danser la jolie Aquarumon...

Matt se décida à inviter Mania, qui se gavait toujours des sushis!

- Euh... Mania... Tu veux bien danser?

Mania se retourna, embarrassée!

- Euh.. Avec plaisir, Matt... répond-t-elle en déposant la bouffe dans une assiette.

Ils allèrent vers la piste et commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique, Mania le tenant par le cou et Matt la serrant par la taille.

- Regarde, ils se sont unis bien vite, souffla Gabumon.

- Dis donc, ils n'ont pas hésités à se coller! s'exclama Gomamon.

- J'ai mis de la colle invisible sur Matt avant qu'il danse avec elle... oups! Lui-même est une colle!

- Ça s'appelle pas la collade, par hasard? Hi hi hi!

- Chut! Je veux déguster ce moment et vous vous allez me faire rire! leur dis-je. Pour une fois que Mania se trouverait un garçon!

- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'elle a toujours été célibataire?

- Bien, comme Matt!

- Gomamon! Fallait pas que tu le dises!

- Oups! Ça se reproduira plus!

Je pouffai de rire devant leur numéro. Tai regarda Mania, Kari et T.K., puis alla vers Sora.

- Voulez-vous être ma cavalière?

- Avec joie! lança-t-elle, en regardant Izzy et Mimi qui s'y étaient déjà lancés!

- Ooohh zut et moi qui voulait un partenaire! J'ai pas de chances! pleurnicha Rachelle.

- T'es pas la seule, soupira Lexy. Mais on peut bien se limiter comme ça, non?

- HÉ! Y'a nous deux aussi! s'exclamèrent Ken et T.K.

- Super on se tape un slow à quatre? lança Rachelle.

- Arrête de plaisanter! souffla Ken.  
Moi je regarde toujours les deux tourtereaux danser. Mania a l'air d'être soucieuse tant qu'à Mattie, il n'a pas à prouver qu'il est un homme dans ses bras, enfin j'en parle pas. Mania souffla à celui-ci:

- Tu danses très bien, Matt.

- Je te redonne le compliment, moi je ne suis que débutant...

- Hum? Moi ce n'est que la première fois que je danse un slow...

- Ah bon... Je t'avoue que... moi aussi... Je peux te demander une chose?

- Oui, vas-y...

- Je te dirai mes pensées si tu me dis les tiennes...

- Oui oui, je t'écoute Yamato...

- Je suis aux anges!

- Et moi je suis sur une plage avec un coucher de soleil doré...

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je trouve l'ambiance romantique tout d'un coup...

Je commençai à lire sur le visage de Mania qu'elle commençait à avoir des soupçons. Ah non j'espère ne pas m'avoir trompé au sujet de ses sentiments sinon je crois que cette histoire va se finir mal!

- Wow! J'ai pas manqué un morceau et c'est bbeeeauuuu!

- Gomamon! Tu aurais pu nous le dire qu'il se passait quelque chose! s'écria Gabumon.

- Je crois que Saria adore regarder dans les yeux de son Link! lança Gomamon.

- Oh la! Mais... retournez-vous vite!

Je regardai la Saria à nouveau. Elle regarda de gauche à droite, comme si elle est affolée!

- Hum... Matt... Je...

- Tu peux me dire tout, je ne cacherai rien...

Mania le regarda bizarrement. Mais Matt continuait d'approcher, lui...

- Mais ils vont s'em...

- Je crois que oui, Gomamon! ahhhhhh! lança Gabumon.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est ça qui va se passer à mon avis...

Matt la serra plus fort dans ses bras comme si elle allait s'envoler. Mais Mania repoussa Matt aussitôt dit.

- Désolé Matt, mais si c'est ce que je crois, c'est non.

Il fut surpris et celle-ci sorta de la salle rapidement. Tai la suiva jusqu'à l'extérieur.

**__**

**_Chapitre 32: Une soirée pleine d'émotions, deuxième partie et début du tome 5_**

par: Taichi

À se demander ce qu'elle a manigancé, celle-là! Partir aussi brusque, c'est bien elle! Je regardai Matt, qui parut complètement bouleversé. Venez pas me dire qu'il est amoureux de cette chipie, j'y crois pas! Enfin, si, je vais y croire. C'est trop facile de s'attacher avec Mania, elle est gentille avec tout le monde. Mais je crois que Matt s'est trop attaché à elle... J'allai la voir pour en savoir plus. Je la retrouvai, seule sur un banc, le visage triste. J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mania?

- Pourquoi tu viens me voir, toi?

- Je t'ai vu t'en aller en plein millieu d'un slow, laissant mon meilleur ami là, alors je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement fâché...

- Ce n'est pas la raison de se fâcher, c'est celle de risquer de se décevoir. C'est une chose que je ne veux pas qui m'arrive...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Raconte...

- Il allait m'embrasser. Je le sais, je l'ai sentis à la dernière seconde. Je l'ai repoussé d'une manière brusque, mais correcte.

- Il allait quoi!

Je fus un peu surpris, mais je demandai:

- Continue, je veux savoir ce que t'a pensé.

Mania reprit son souffle.

- Tu sais, si je l'aime ou pas, j'en sais rien. Je sais seulement que si je l'aime, je vais me décevoir, à cause de notre séparation.

- Ah, je comprends.

C'est logique... Si Mania repart dans un autre endroit où elle risque de ne plus revenir, ça serait plutôt un amour quasi impossible.

- Mais... tu ne pourrais pas te risquer quand même?

- Non, je sais comment ça va se finir. Lui ou moi on s'enverra plus de lettres, l'un des deux va s'avoir désintéresser et l'autre va continuer à essayer de le contacter. Mais il réussira pas, se mettant dans le doute et dans les larmes...

- L'amour a des bons côtés aussi..

- Et il en a des mauvais. Tu connais l'expression: "L'amour commence par un regard, une caresse mais se finit par une larme" ?

- ... J'avais jamais entendu.

Impossible de la faire changer d'idée. Elle ne voit pas les bons côtés qui pourrait l'avantager, ou soit qu'elle cache un secret au fond d'elle. Là, faut que je change de sujet!

- Tu pourrais parler de tes parents, non? Comment ils sont!

Mania me regarda, puis se tourna la tête. Je lui fis retourner vers moi, voyant que son air triste est pire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu pourrais expliquer?

- ...

Ouf! Une autre partie du collier des rêves! Des commentaires? Vous savez l'adresse? Non? Vous êtes paresseux, vous! Mais comme je suis gentil, je la redonne! (devrai-je répéter une deuxième fois?Non!) Je n'ai pas de pub à faire et ce qui est pour ceux qui lisent la fanfic, _je dédie celle-ci particulièrement à leurs fans, à ceux qui ont encouragé Mania et à ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le début . _(J'ai rien à ajouter, ça doit être clair! ) Bon, je n'ai rien à dire alors chow!

_Taichi Kamiya, _

_Leader du groupe_

Et je signe pour Mania... (elle travaille pour le reste de la fanfic et ça promet lol)

Mania Inauraichu,

The Messenger of Liberty xxx

(Ceci est un fait réel. Tenez-en compte!)


	5. Partie 5: Il était une fois

**_Il était une fois, une digidestinée..._****__**

**__**

**Dernière partie du collier des rêves. C'est un spécial, puisque je l'aurais pas fait si j'en aurais pas eu l'idée Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'aventure, c'est seulement que la soirée mais expliquée en détails. Bon, j'en dis pas plus Allez, lisez !**

- Allez Mania, dis-moi ce qui ce passe, est-ce que ça te gêne de parler de tes parents ?

- Un peu, oui. Je les vois presque jamais, et mon père………..

- Ton père ? Il te gêne tellement que ça ?

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je le dis pas.

- Dis-le, ça fera rien !

- IL EST MORT ! C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ?

Là je m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Elle se retourna à nouveau.

- Je veux plus en parler.

- Peut-être qu'en parler, ça serait bien, non ?

- Je veux pas en parler.

- Bon, si c'est comme ça, je vais te laisser seule…

- Attends !

Elle se tourna vite.

- Rester seule, ce n'est pas mon idée. Tu peux rester, si tu veux. Mais tout te raconter…

La jeune Mania parut inquiète. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Fais-moi confiance, j'en reparlerai plus après promis.

- Mouais, tout le monde dit ça. Mais dire que le Digimonde ce n'est pas ma place et y retourner, ça fait un bond sur mon passé.

- TU AS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ DANS LE DIGIMONDE !

- Là tu en sais trop.

Elle allait pour s'en aller mais je la retenai par le bras.

- Écoute, si tu en parles pas, ça va te rester sur le cœur. Je veux que tu m'en parles, je ferai rien de brusque, promis.

- Bon, si tu y tiens vraiment…

Elle s'assit de nouveau à côté de moi. Elle commença un récit que j'oublierai pas de sitôt.

Retournons vers l'arrière… 

****

_J'avais quatre ans. J'étais toute petite à cet âge. Je m'en souviens encore, j'étais avec ma mère et mon père. Oui, parlons-en de mon père. Il avait les cheveux longs, de la couleur brune et ses yeux étaient verts perçants. C'était un grand sportif, il adorait le football. Il…_

Elle riva ses yeux vers moi:

- Il te ressemblait.

_Et surtout, il jouait du piano pour se détendre. Et moi, je l'admirais. Je l'adorais, mon père. Il m'emmenait à la pêche parfois et c'est moi qui tenais la ligne. Il m'aidait un peu, puisque je n'étais pas assez forte pour tirer quand le poisson arrivait pour mordre la ligne. À cet âge, je lui posais plein de questions._

- Papa, comment les poissons font pour vivre dans l'eau ?

- Tu sais ma petite Mania, les poissons ont des habiletés magiques.

- Magiques ? Les poissons font de la magie ?

_Il ria un peu de ma remarque, mais c'est vrai que parfois, mon père poussait loin dans les réponses. Moi, je le croyais. Il disait tout pour me faire rêver et pour me rendre heureuse. _

- Mania, regarde le gros poisson !

- Papa, tu crois qu'il va mordre ?

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! s'écria-t-il en bougeant un peu la ligne.

_Notre gros poisson était à côté de notre hameçon. Mon père essaya d'attirer son attention vers le ver de terre. Le poisson le regarda, et moi je devenais de plus en plus excitée. Mais ma nervosité disparut quand je vis que le poisson partit loin de notre appât. Papa se retourna vers moi en disant :_

- Ça sera pour le prochain poisson magique, non ?

- Oui, je veux un poisson magique !

_On riait tous les deux mais à cet instant la ligne bougea un peu._

- Oh, on dirait que notre poisson est revenu !

- Tire, Papa, tire !

_Il prit la ligne à deux mains, il tira le fil jusque devant moi et un gros poisson était accroché au bout. _

- Il a l'air bien dodu celui-là ! Regarde ce qu'on va manger ce soir !

_Je regardai le poisson avec pitié._

- Papa, tu crois que si on laisse le poisson magique partir, il va faire d'autres poissons magiques ?

_Mon père me regarda, puis le poisson._

- Mania, regarde, c'est une fille ! Tu as raison, je laisse ce poisson tranquille.

- Papa, c'est un poisson magique !

_Il tira le poisson à l'eau. C'était toujours comme ça avec mon père. On allait pêcher, et quand on n'avait pas de poisson blessé, on revenait les mains vides. Tout ça à cause de ma pitié pour les poissons magiques ! Quand on revenait à la maison, ma mère était en train de cuisiner. Mon père sentit l'odeur de la nourriture et alla dans la cuisine avec ma mère. Il était un friand de la nourriture, surtout celle préparée par ma mère. Il allait toujours rôder proche d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle préparait. Et comme d'habitude, Maman le repoussait en disant :_

- Kaichiku Inauraichu, penses-y même pas !

- Mais … J'ai faim, moi… Mania aussi… Allez Maichika ! Laisse-nous goûter !

- Oui Maman ! criai-je à l'arrière.

_Mais jamais ma mère nous a laissé goûter à un de ses plats avant le souper. En parlant de ma mère, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus éclatants. Moi, je ne retenais pas de mes parents pour le physique. Je retenais de mon grand-père du côté de Maichika ou si vous voulez Maika, et de ma grand-mère du côté de Kaichiku, que tout le monde mise à part moi appelait Kaichi. _

Je l'arrêtai là.

- Kai… Kaichi Inauraichu ! Tu es sa… fille ?

- Oui, surprenant, non ?

Son sourire revenait un peu. Kaichi était mon idole de jeunesse, et je crois que ça l'amuse.

- Bon, reprenait-elle

_On revient à ma mère. Mon père parlait d'elle comme si c'était un ange. Ma mère faisait toujours la cuisine ; mon père n'était pas doué pour ça. Elle préférait chanter que de jouer un instrument. Mon père et ma mère formaient un bon duo tous les deux. Et moi j'essayais de les imiter, que ce soit au piano comme pour la voix._

- _Vous avez nom, que je connais, pour ma maîtresse…_

- Tu progresses bien Mania ! Tu vas finir par me dépasser ! s'écriait ma mère à chaque fois.

_Mon père essayait de chanter mais sa voix était fausse !_

- Papa, tu chantes mal ! lui fis-je remarquer.

- On n'est pas tous pareils, ma petite Mania, me répondait-il.

_Il s'assoyait sur le piano et commençait à jouer une mélodie. Moi je l'écoutais._

- Papa, le piano fait comment pour jouer ?

- Ma petite Mania, c'est un piano magique ! Mais il est brisé, donc je dois jouer de mes propres mains.

- Papa, tes mains sont sales !

_C'était repartit pour une rigolade. Mon père aimait me faire croire à la magie. Ma mère avait peur que ça me donne une mauvaise influence mais mon père continuait. Le soir, ils étaient assis sur le canapé et ils écoutaient la télévision. Moi, j'étais supposé dormir mais je restais éveillée dans l'escalier pour les écouter. Si je me souviens d'une conversation, c'était celle-ci :_

- Mania est endormie ?

- Je crois que oui, Kaichi, je l'ai couchée tout à l'heure. Nous sommes tranquilles.

_Il commença à chatouiller ma mère qui devenait morte de rire._

- Arrête Kaichiku ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

- Trouve un moyen de m'arrêter !

- Je vais finir par réveiller Mania ! Mais arrête Kaichiiiiiii !

- Bon, à vos ordres princesse Maika, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_Sinon, quand j'étais avec eux pour écouter la télévision, mon père sortait les chips au ketchup. Il me présentait le sac et j'en mangeais tant qu'il y en avait. Parfois, on se chicanait pour le sac mais c'était pour rigoler encore plus, surtout que c'est ma mère qui était entre nous deux ! Aaww, je m'amusais avec mon père. C'était le bon vieux temps…._

Je regardai Mania. Elle souriait à cette phrase. Mais son sourire devint glacial.

Quand tout a chaviré… 

_Un matin de dimanche, mon père devait partir pour rejoindre son patron. Mais oui, mon père travaillait et le dimanche en plus! Je me souviens de ce matin là. Il est arrivé dans ma chambre où j'étais à peine réveillée et en déposant ses lèvres sur ma joue, il me souffla à l'oreille :_

- Bonne journée, ma petite Mania. Je vais travailler.

- Bonne… journée… Papa.

- Je t'aime, ma petite Mania.

_Je me rendormis tout de suite, accrochée à mes draps. Mes cheveux dépassaient largement mes bras dans ce temps et ils touchaient presque à terre. La plupart du temps je portais un bandeau pour mes cheveux. Mon père me disait toujours que je ressemblais à ma mère. Vraiment, les groupies avaient beau protester, nous deux, on étaient ses femmes de sa vie. Quand je fus totalement réveillée, j'allai dans la cuisine pour manger mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère me servit un pain grillé sur lequel elle avait mis du beurre. Je me régalais à fond quand tout d'un coup on cogna à la porte. Ma mère alla répondre._

- Oui bonjour!

- Mme Maichika Yaksuke, c'est ici?

- Oui, c'est le bon endroit.

_Je vis Maika changer d'expression, puis elle claqua la porte en s'effondrant en larmes. Étant curieuse, je m'approchai d'elle._

- Maman, ça ne va pas?

- Oui ma chérie, tout va bien, Maman va très bien…

_Mais au fond de moi je savais que ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Ma mère avait l'habitude d'être heureuse mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Voir ma mère dans cet état me serra le cœur et je me mis à pleurer aussi. Elle me serra dans ses bras comme si j'étais une peluche… Sa peluche… _

_Ce fut quelques mois plus tard, mon père n'était jamais revenu de son travail, et ça allait être ma journée de fête. La veille on était en train de préparer un gâteau et je demandai à ma mère :_

- Maman, tu crois qu'il va être bon notre gâteau?

- Oui, puisque c'est nous deux qui l'aura préparé!

- Papa sera là pour goûter? Est-ce qu'il va venir à ma fête?

_Elle me regarda d'un air ahuri, puis, me dit :_

- Il ne sera pas là pour ta fête, ma chérie, Papa…

- QUOI! Papa n'a jamais manqué ma fête!

_J'étais fâchée un peu. Jamais mon père n'avait manqué ma fête et jamais il n'avait été absent aussi longtemps. Mon père… Où est-il? Le lendemain, ma fête arriva. On la célébra avec joie, sauf moi. Papa n'était pas là et j'espérais le voir le jour même. C'est moi qui coupa le gâteau la première, et Maman m'aidait pour ça. Le temps des cadeaux vint. Le premier venait de ma tante, c'est une peluche qui ressemblait à un dragon. J'en ai eu d'autres comme mon tout premier jeu Nintendo avec la cassette Zelda, que j'ai totalement adoré, mais celui que je me souviens le plus est celui que je vais te décrire. Ma mère arriva avec une toute petite boîte qu'elle me donna dans mes mains. Et elle m'expliqua : _

- Papa voulait te le donner pour ta fête, il ne t'a pas oublié. Il sait que tu adores la musique alors il m'a dit de t'offrir ça.

_J'ouvris la petite boîte et en sortis une flûte._

- Ton père en jouait beaucoup. C'était son instrument préféré. Ça s'appelle un _ocarina_. Ne l'oublie pas.

_Mon père ne m'avait pas oublié._

- Papa… Il est toujours là… Il va revenir…

- Maika! Tu n'as pas encore dit à ta fille que Kaichi est mort?

_Ça, c'était ma tante Marysia du côté de ma mère. Mon père n'a qu'un frère, et il n'était pas venu à ma fête. Je me retournai vers celle-ci, hurlant devant tout le monde :_

- PAPA N'EST PAS MORT! C'EST FAUX! criai-je en courrant vers ma chambre.

- Mania, reviens!

_Maika__ se lança à ma poursuite et moi, toujours en tenant mon ocarina, je me faufilai dans ma chambre. À mon tour des larmes versèrent sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mon père était dans un autre monde. Non, il est encore vivant, il n'est pas mort… Tels étaient mes pensées. Je venais de réaliser que mon être le plus cher, était maintenant disparu à jamais. Là, c'était moi qui se sentait comme ma mère. Les derniers mots que j'entendis de lui, c'est « Je t'aime, ma petite Mania ». Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Le surnom qu'il me donnait aussi. Ma mère arriva pour me réconforter._

- Chérie, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je sais, tu l'aimes tellement mais je voulais attendre que tu sois plus grande pour te le dire.

- Maman…

- Je t'aime ma chérie…

_Je pleurais de tout mon âme. J'avais beau hurler, mon père ne reviendrait pas. Ma mère me serra une autre fois contre son corps et elle versa une larme elle aussi. Elle adorait mon père, elle aussi. Depuis ma fête, on n'a pas reparlé de Papa, Kaichiku ou Kaichi dans la maison. Personne, sauf moi. Je me suis juré trois choses :_

- Un jour, je deviendrai joueuse de football, je jouerai aussi de l'ocarina et je serai aussi heureuse que mon père l'était. Des larmes se versèrent sur ses joues. Je les essuyais rapidement avec un mouchoir que j'avais trouvé dans ses poches. Je lui souriai. 

- Tu as passé le plus dur, je crois.

- Oui, peut-être. Merci Tai, je commence à croire que c'est agréable que tu sois là pour m'écouter.

Je rougis un peu à sa gentillesse.

- De rien, Mania. Tu peux continuer, ou arrêter.

- Je vais continuer, je suis bien partie.

Elle ferma les yeux, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle continua son histoire.

À la rencontre de Tinymon 

_L'absence de Kaichou (comme parfois ma mère l'appelait) fit en sorte que la maison était très vide. Moi et mes cinq ans, je m'efforçais d'apprécier la vie. Je passai mes trois premiers mois péniblement. Mais ça n'a pas empêché ma mère de se trouver un autre petit ami. Une bonne journée que j'avais passée dehors, je revenai, toute fatiguée. Je m'étais lancée au football, comme promis. J'entrai à la maison :_

- Maman, je suis là maintenant !

- Mania ? C'est toi ? Viens dans la cuisine, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

_J'allai dans la cuisine, avec un ballon dans les mains. J'échappai celui-ci en voyant ma mère embrasser un garçon que je connaissais pas. Un autre enfant était avec eux. _

- Maman ! Qui est-ce !

- C'est Yuriko Bysen. Tu vas l'aimer, j'en suis sûr ! Et lui, à côté, c'est Ken.

_Je regardai les deux garçons avec frayeur. Ma mère ne m'avait pas avertie, une deuxième fois, et ça je le prenais pas. J'avais compris, malgré mon jeune âge, qu'ils allaient rester avec nous. _

- Aaah non !

- Mania !

_J'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mon père… il me manquait tellement… j'étais assis sur mon lit, toujours à pleurer. Je sentis une petite main sur mon épaule à ce moment là. Un petit bonhomme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bleus me regardait avec des yeux profonds. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Il souria, puis me dit :_

- Quoi c'est ton nom ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait l'air sympa. Je commençai à lui parler :_

- Mania, et je pleure pour… rien d'important.

- Si ce n'était pas important, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Mouais, j'étais pas aussi efficace que mon père dans les réponses. Il me ressemblait pour la curiosité, celui-là. C'est un peu plus tard que j'appris qu'il s'appelait Takara Yamamoto (il porte le nom de sa mère, qui est décédée elle aussi) et qu'il avait trois ans. L'autre, Ken, avait quatre ans et c'était son frère. Moi, j'étais toujours porté à les appeler Ken et T.K.. Ce fut le début d'une amitié pour moi et T.K. mais d'une petite rivalité avec Ken. Puisque nos goûts étaient différents, on se disputait pour notre émission, le Nintendo que j'ai dû partager, et plein de choses. Mais la seule chose qu'on se disputait pas, c'est la musique. Ken voulait pas d'un instrument à vent. Il voulait jouer de la guitare, ou si c'est possible, de la trompette. Mais on n'était que des enfants, nos rêves ne pouvaient pas aller loin. Quand je m'exerçais pour chanter, c'était le premier à se moquer de moi. Faut pas s'étonner en tant que rivaux d'enfance ! Ils avaient quelque chose qui a développé une nouvelle passion pour moi : un ordinateur. Ma mère et Yuriko s'en servaient pour aller sur le Net. Nous, les enfants, on s'en approchaient pas, on ne pouvaient pas. Mais un jour, la curiosité de T.K. avait poussé loin. C'est quand je le vis dans la nuit, accroché devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Je m'écriai :_

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, T.K. ? Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de toucher à l'ordinateur !

- Mais…. Il allume seul !

_Si j'avais bien compris, l'ordinateur avait allumé tout seul !_

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

- Quoi que vous faites ? Hééé ! On a pas le droit de toucher à ça !

_Ken venait d'arriver. Il avait suivi son frère jusqu'à l'ordinateur ! _

- Il dit que l'ordinateur a allumé tout seul.

- Depuis quand il te parle ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé !

- Chhuut tu vas réveiller Maman et Papa !

_Oula__ ça faisait bizarre d'appeler Yuriko mon père tandis que c'est Kaichiku. Mais eux ils sont trop jeunes pour se rappeler de leur mère. T.K. pointa l'écran que Ken et moi regardâmes avec admiration. _

- Wow t'as déjà vu ça Mania ? demanda le plus vieux.

_Je restai et je m'approchai de l'écran. L'écran commença à avoir beaucoup de couleur… Ça nous fascinaient et nous restâmes là jusqu'à ce que le cadet souffla :_

- Objets… œufs…

- Mais de quoi tu parles !

- Regarde l'écran Ken ! J'ai jamais vu ça !

_Un flash de lumière nous aveugla. Trois petits machins sortirent de l'ordinateur, nous bousculant tous les trois par terre. Je regardai l'appareil me demandant d'où sortaient-ils._

- C'est peut-être un cadeau de Papa et Maman, non ? demanda Ken.

- Ça peut-être n'importe quoi, mais c'est… c'est de la magie.

_Mon père avait réussi à m'y faire croire, alors pourquoi pas que ce phénomène existerait ? Je me relevai en voyant T.K. qui était toujours à la même place. Puis tout d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression que l'ordinateur se déformait, comme si quelque chose en sortait. Quatre objets se posèrent, ayant tous une forme identique. Celle d'un œuf…_

- Woooooow…

- Youpi on aura de quoi à se faire une omelette !

- Ooooh Ken arrête de plaisanter ! Je suis sûre que nous rêvons trop. On devrait aller dormir…

- Bon alors bonne nuit frangine.

_Je retournai à ma chambre, fermant les yeux et je m'endormis aussitôt._

_Le lendemain, je me levai, toute fatiguée. Je m'empressai de mettre mes pantoufles et je courus vers la chambre de Yuriko et Maika. _

- Maman ! Yuriko !

_J'ouvris la porte et à ma surprise, ils n'étaient pas à leur chambre. Je descendis les escaliers et alla vers la cuisine. J'y trouvai personne, à mon grand regret. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi seule. Mon cœur se remplit de chagrin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'appelle._

- Sœur ? Où est Papa ?

- J'en sais rien Takara, j'en sais rien du tout.

_Il tenait un de ses œufs dans les mains. On n'avait pas du tout rêvé ! Je courrai vers la chambre de mes demi-frères pour y voir de plus près. Ken se tenait à genoux, devant les trois autres œufs. Takara déposa le quatrième et on les regarda tous._

- Ils sont tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres !

- T'as raison Ken, j'ai jamais vu ça auparavant, lui approuvai-je.

_Je pris celui qui était étoilé dans mes mains. À ma surprise, l'œuf bougea un peu. Je le lâchai subitement._

- C'est… c'est…. C'est vivant !

- C'est normal ?

- NON ! répondis-je d'un ton sec à Ken.

_Takara__ prit l'œuf et le frotta un peu._

- Oeuf tout sale !

_L'œuf bougea un peu trop à mon goût. Un « crac » se fit entendre. Ken et moi reculâmes rapidement ! Mais T.K. ne bougea pas. L'œuf cassa, et un tout petit bonhomme sorta._

- AAAAHHHHHHHH !

_Le petit bonhomme en question ouvra les yeux et me regarda. _

- C'est quoi ça !

- J'en ai aucune idée Ken… mais il me regarde bizarrement !

_Le petit bonhomme avança et moi… je reculais ! Il finit par me sauter sur les jambes, puis sur ma tête._

- Hé mais débarque !

_J'essayai d'attraper le petit bonhomme, et dès que je l'ai eu, je me précipitai vers l'ordinateur._

- Tu vas entrer là-dedans !

Je l'arrêtai de nouveau.

- Tu essayais de le faire entrer dans l'ordinateur !

- Bah oui, puisqu'il en était sorti ! Pourquoi pas le faire entrer à nouveau ?

Je partis d'un fou rire. J'imaginais Agumon à sa place. Ça ne devait pas être marrant !

_M'entendant hurler et crier dans la maison, Ken prit un des œufs et l'échappa par terre. Malheur ! Un autre petit bonhomme avec une feuille sur la tête sorti de l'œuf le suivait partout ! Takara, qui n'était pas si fou que ça, prit les autres œufs et les frotta. Deux autres bonhommes. Si je me souviens bien, ils ressemblaient à une tête de peluche et l'autre avait un crochet sur la tête. Deux petits bonhommes qui ne parlaient pas. Mon petit frère les prit dans ses bras tous les deux et alla rejoindre les deux plus grands, plus affolés que lui. Ils me retrouvèrent tous les deux devant l'ordinateur. J'arrêtai de gesticuler, pour montrer l'exemple au plus jeune. On a continué notre journée, sans rien dire, ou presque, je me demandais où était ma mère. Les peluches nous suivaient partout, mais on ne disait rien… Jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne de mes petits frères pour parler avec la peluche noire ! Elle mangeait et tout d'un coup, elle grandit sous mes yeux. Une peluche bleue, je crois que tu sais de qui je parle. Je le pris dans mes mains et je retournai à l'ordinateur. Une conversation s'en suivit._

- Tu parles, non ? Alors si tu parles, dis oui !

- Oui. Maintenant je parle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es ?

- Un Digimon.

- C'est quoi un Digimon ?

- Un montre digital.

- Tu es de la magie ?

- Moi je fais de la magie.

- WOW !

_À ce moment je crus à la magie. Je continuai mes questions._

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- DemiMagicmon. Toi tu es Mania.

- Comment tu sais mon nom ?

- Je t'attendais, tu sais ?

- Quoi ?

_Une lumière s'alluma sur l'ordinateur. Ma petite chose et celle de mes frères qu'on avait laissé sur le clavier se mirent à briller. Tout d'un coup j'étais partie. Partie dans un autre monde…_

La première expérience 

_Là j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Peu de temps après je vis mes frères arriver à la même place que moi. T.K. était le plus effrayé._

- Où on est ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans le Digimonde, répondit DemiMagicmon.

- C'est quoi le Digimonde ?

- Bah… c'est ça !

_C'était trop beau. Autant beau qu'aujourd'hui. On a marché, et marché c'est le mot. Les trois autres boules ont pris de l'expérience. Ils sont devenus DemiBowlmon, DemiPuppymon et Miyomon. On marchait de plus en plus, un chance aussi que T.K. savait nous suivre. Il fallait absolument trouver où l'on était. La seule réponse qu'on trouva : perdus. _

- Perdus ? …….. PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Calme-toi T.K. ! Mania, fais quelque chose !

- Je peux rien faire Ken, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_Où tout ça allait nous mener ? À un Monochromon qui nous découvra tous les trois. Comme s'il nous attendait à ce moment précis. Ken lança de son calme habituel :_

- AAAHHH ! C'EST QUOI ÇA !

- UN MONSTRE ! criai-je à mon tour.

- Non, c'est un Digimon ! Courrez quand même ! s'écria DemiPuppymon.

_Ce monstre nous lâcha pas d'une semelle. On allait se faire dévorer tout cru, surtout quand Ken trébucha par terre, mais tout d'un coup, en essayant de sauver le grand frère, nos digivices brillèrent. Les petits monstres prirent notre défense et on entendit en écho:_

- DEMIMAGICMON, digivolve-toi en… MAGICMON !

- MIYOMON, digivolve-toi en… WORMON !

- DEMIPUPPYMON, digivolve-toi en… PUPPYMON !

- DEMIBOWLMON, digivolve-toi en… BOWLMON !

_Bah ouais, ils se sont digivolvés. Nos digivices que l'on croyait inutiles, ont transformés nos petits compagnons. Bowlmon se mit directement devant le Digimon._

- FUMÉE DE NUIT !

_Une fumée que je pourrais qualifier de brouillard aveugla Monochromon. Wormon s'avança à son tour._

- FILET COLLANT!

_Une toile s'empara du Monochromon. Magicmon et Puppymon lancèrent leurs attaques._

- CERCLE MAGIQUE !

- SOLEILS ENCHANTÉS !

_Après plusieurs répétitions, ces deux attaques firent que le monstre fut vaincu, assommé, crevé. Magicmon se retourna vers moi. Il souriait d'un air malicieux, et dans ce temps, je mesurais sa grandeur ! Je lui souriai à mon tour. Ken se pointa avec son insecte devant ma figure._

- Booouuuuhh un insecte !

- Raté, j'adore les insectes ! Mais…. Comment ils ont fait pour grandir ?

_Cette question nous trotta pas longtemps dans la tête. La question était : Quand est-ce que nous allons retourner chez nous ?_

C'est moi qui ouvrit les yeux le premier. Elle continuait à parler, parfois elle souriait parce qu'elle racontait des bons moments avec Ken et T.K.. Je regardai autour de son cou et je m'aperçus que ça n'allait pas du tout. Le collier des rêves brillait ! Et elle parlait comme si de rien n'était. J'allai chercher Matt, malgré le désagrément de tout à l'heure, pour m'aider. J'arrivai à la salle :

- Matt ? T'es là ?

- Juste ici…

Il se tenait dans un coin, les yeux vers le sol, les bras croisés. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Il faut que tu viennes ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il arrive à Mania.

- Bah tu n'as qu'à voir avec elle, tu t'entends très bien à ce que je vois.

- … Matt, si tu veux savoir pourquoi elle t'a repoussé, c'est pour ne pas goûter à l'amour tout de suite.

- Et parce qu'elle m'aime pas.

- Nooonn ! Elle t'aime, je t'assure. Mais oublie pas qu'elle repart à Kushiro demain et qu'on risque peut-être de jamais la revoir.

- Hum…..

Il avait un air culpabilisé. Bon, assez c'est assez ! Je le traînai de force par le bras jusqu'à Mania. Il se sentit tellement mal à l'aise qu'il devint rouge en la voyant ! Mais Mania n'avait rien remarqué. Comme si elle pensait que j'étais encore là…

- Mais… elle parle depuis tout à l'heure !

- Parce qu'elle parlait tout à l'heure, Tai ? Et de quoi ?

- … Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

- …. J'ai un plan. On continue à l'écouter et si quelque chose se passe mal, on intervient.

Matt n'avait pas tort. Alors chacun de notre côté, on écoutait Mania parler.

**_Une retrouvaille du passé _****_(Mania)_**

_… On avait affronté plusieurs monstres, au niveau Champion, mais les Ultimes aussi ont voulu nous attaquer. On commençait à s'y habituer, un peu trop même. Puppymon et son flair, Bowlmon et son sens de l'orientation, Magicmon qui connaît le Digimonde comme sa poche ou presque et Wormmon qui s'occupait simplement de ralentir la marche, on était jamais perdus. Takara se sentait de moins en moins peureux, Ken avait appris à être plus autonome et moi, je me posais toujours ces mêmes questions qui me trottaient de jour en jour dans ma tête. Allons-nous sortir de ce cauchemar ? Allons-nous revoir nos parents ? Je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Mais l'explication de notre présence ici s'expliquait de plus en plus. Trois symboles étaient tracés dans une caverne dans laquelle on a dormi. Le Ciel, la Patience et la Liberté. Le premier représentait un nuage et une épée qui le trouait au milieu. Le deuxième ressemble à une fleur, et le troisième, à une tornade. Trois colliers se présentait : il s'agissait de nos scanners. On les prit, et les symboles se mirent à briller. On avait déjà tout prouvé, avec les nombreuses journées dans le Digimonde, notre sens du symbole. Mais un jour on en avait assez. T.K. fut blessé suite à une bataille contre des Vegiemons. Et on échoua tous quand fut venu le moment de rencontrer un Mega. Je pris une roche, enlevèrent nos scanners et nos symboles, et avec la pierre on les détruisit un par un, sans laisser de traces. C'est à ce moment qu'on revint tous dans le vrai monde. Devant l'écran. Avec nos monstres digitaux. On n'a plus jamais retourné là. Ken et T.K. cachèrent leurs digivices, moi je l'ai enterré sous un tas de feuilles dans un tiroir. Mais…_

Une pensée m'envahit. Comment avais-je tout oublié ? Mon collier, sans m'en apercevoir, brilla plus fort. J'ouvris les yeux tout de suiteet je m'aperçus que Matt était arrivé. Mais une lumière nous enveloppa tous les trois qui nous transporta… ailleurs…

- Mais… où on est, là ? demanda Tai.

- J'en sais autant que toi…

- Et ton collier brille toujours, fit remarquer Matt.

- Je sais…. Mais pourquoi ?

On se regarda tous les trois. Puis on entendit un gémissement. On eurent la même pensée et on a couru vers cette direction. Peu à peu, je remarquai une petite fille…. !!!! J'arrêtai les gars dans leur course.

- Arrêtez !

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Mania ? Tu n'arrives plus à marcher ? reprit Tai avec un sourire moqueur, qui n'est pas le mien pour l'instant.

- Non mais là-bas…. C'est….

- C'est une fille oui, pourquoi ? plaisanta Matt

Une fille, mais aux cheveux touchant presqu'à terre. Tenus avec un bandeau mauve. Quand son visage se pointa vers ma direction, je n'ai eu plus de doutes et je vis exactement les couleurs. Cheveux verts, yeux bruns foncés, tenant un ocarina dans ses mains…

- C'est moi.

- QUOI ! Mais toi tu es ici, pas là-bas ! s'étonna Tai.

- Non, c'est mon moi d'enfance….

J'avançai pas à pas pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Une autre silhouette se tenait à côté avec une baguette. Cheveux orangés et yeux verts perçants, je le reconnu tout de suite. Magicmon…. Ils parlaient. J'avançai vois savoir tout. Je finis par entendre deux voix distinctes, mais très élevées.

- _Mania, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?_

- _Oui. J'ai trop de remords. _

- _Mais tu vas tout oublier ce qui s'est passé de cette façon, à partir de ta naissance ! Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tout, mais je ne peux pas non plus t'en empêcher._

- _Je veux oublier. J'ai jamais aimé mon enfance, de toute façon. Je veux oublier…_

Jamais aimé ? Je… J'avais jamais aimé ? Mes plus beaux souvenirs….. Magicmon pointa sa baguette, prononçant des paroles que je ne comprenais pas. J'avais oublié. Mon père, mon aventure… J'avais oublié... Tout. Mes genoux finirent par s'écraser au sol, de même que mes mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? criai-je en sanglotant. POURQUOI !

Je ne voulais pas oublier, j'en suis sûre. J'ai passé de très bons moments dans mon enfance. Et là, je ne savais plus ce qui m'était arrivé. Je me souviens maintenant. Ce sont Ken et T.K. qui essayèrent de tout me rappeler. Mais pour le Digimonde, ça rimait à rien de me le faire rappeler. Sauf Takara qui m'avait fait avalé que c'est lui qui avait crée ses Digimons et que nous on en a que créer un. Je ne me comprends plus. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai comme années d'expériences dans ma vie ? Mes larmes versèrent une par une, de plus en plus vite. Pourquoi j'ai tout renié ? Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça ? Une main glissa sur mon épaule. J'arrêtai de pleurer subitement. C'est Takara, mais plus jeune, avec sa coupe de cheveux que j'aimais beaucoup.

- Quoi c'est ton nom ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Mon nom ? ….. Je suis une amie. Si je pleure c'est parce que…

Devais-je tout dire, ou je garde pour moi, comme la dernière fois ?

- Je pleure parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de très mal, et je le regrette beaucoup.

- C'est pas bien ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

Son rire est si joyeux… Comme s'il n'en savait rien, mais qu'il s'en fichait. Je me mis à rire avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas la situation, mais qui est toujours prêt à rire, même si ça allait mal. Je n'avais pas oublié non plus, il a vécu la même chose que moi, mais beaucoup plus jeune. Je le serrai dans mes bras. J'avais compris. Qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner devant un problème, et de le surmonter. Ce coup là, c'est en riant et en étant heureuse que j'ai pu l'affronter. Takara disparut, la lumière aussi. J'étais sur le banc, Matt et Tai se tenaient à côté de moi. Le collier avait fini de briller. Les deux garçons s'écrièrent en même temps :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- .. Oui, je vais bien !

- Mais on t'a entendu hurler…

- Et Matt et moi s'est inquiétés. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- …. Oui, inquiétez-vous pas. Merci quand même.

Je me levai et je me dirigeai vers la maison à Gennai.

- Vous allez me retrouver dans une des chambres à Gennai, souriai-je

- D'accord ! s'écria Tai. Moi je vais voir dans la salle.

Je me rendis aux chambres, me croyant seule.

**_Espions en herbe _****_(Gabumon)_**

Je vis Tai arriver dans la salle. Je me tenais avec Magicmon et les autres Digimons, et ça m'amusait de voir Kari danser avec T.K., deux enfants, tiens ! Magicmon regardait de gauche à droite, puis alla voir Tai.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous étiez absents plus d'une heure ! Et où est Mania ?

- Mania et moi on s'est parlés, puis elle est partie dans une des chambres. (…)

À ce moment Tai fouilla tous les coins, puis s'écria :

- Je crois que Yamato est parti avec elle ! Enfin bon, revenons à mes préoccupations…

- Hum…. J'ai toujours été curieux….

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Gabumon… tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Mouais, mais tu veux bien m'expliquer comment !

C'est simple, il veut qu'on aille voir ! C'est pas une mauvaise idée, par contre…

- Par tous les moyens, je suis partant !

- Bravo ! Comme ça on va savoir toute l'histoire.

- Mais… comment on fait pour y aller sans se faire remarquer ?

- … idée !

Il sortit sa baguette magique, prononça d'autres mots que tout à l'heure. Je me sentis un peu plus …. Léger. Mais je voyais aucune différence… jusqu'à se que celui-ci me montre un miroir.

- ………………………………. !

- T'inquiète, t'es pas un vampire ! On est juste… invisibles.

- Mais où que t'es ?

- Derrière toi, Gabu. Enfin je crois !

Je me retournai. Personne… décidément c'est une manie ! On ne se voyait pas ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Enfin bon… on a fini par monter aux chambres, entendant deux voix :

- C'est toi Yama ?

- Oui c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

- Bah attends, j'ai pas fini ! Ah euh c'est vrai tu ne peux pas voir. Attends, je te le dis mais c'est pas extraordinaire, j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir.

_Sur la pierre rouge : Le collier pour les réunir main dans la main  
Sur la pierre verte : Le collier pour ne plus avoir de soucis._

_Sur la pierre jaune : Un collier pour aimer nos prochains_

_Sur la pierre bleue : _

- Ooooh zut avec quoi je vais terminer ça ?

Il examina ce qu'elle avait écrit sur une feuille avant. Mania remarqua l'air triste et perdu de Yama.

- Bah, il s'est passé quelque chose Matt ?

- ….. Nan. C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi tu m'as rejeté tout à l'heure.

On allait enfin le savoir ! Elle lui dit tout simplement :

- L'amour commence par un regard, une caresse et finit par une larme. J'ai peut-être raison mais d'un côté j'ai tort.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- En fait, je vais te dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas être avec toi que je t'ai repoussé, mais par la peur de ne plus te revoir par la suite.

- Ah…

Son regard froid croisa ses yeux bruns noisettes. Ils restèrent muets un moment, puis Mania baissa des yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Yama… je… je voulais pas te rendre comme ça….

Matt reprit sa tête pour la relever à ses yeux.

- Tu sais que je te pardonne, Mania. Ne fais plus ce visage désolé, tu es plus mignonne quand tu souris…

Elle resta un moment bête, se mettant à rougir comme au début. Le début de leur rencontre… où tout a commencé avec eux. Je défilai ces moments dans ma tête en souriant. Quand je les entendais au soir jouer de leur instrument, Magicmon endormi. Quand il la prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, pleurant doucement pour qu'elle reste vivante. Quand elle l'avait fait rougir au village des Gekomon. Quand Magicmon s'éclatait à énerver Matt et faire rire Mania à la fois. Et le feu de camp où ils avaient tant délirés… Je rêve de ce couple tous les jours. Surtout quand après Matt m'a confié son amour pour Mania. Je me disais que c'était possible, et je désespérerai pas. Mania se secoua la tête.

- ……………………………………………. T'as pas une idée pour le reste de l'écriture !

- Euuhhhh…… attends, peut-être « Et avec eux oublier nos ennuis. »

- ….. Matt, tu es génial ! Merci encore !

- De rien, Mania.

Elle écrivit vite fait sur la pierre bleue, puis elle remit le collier autour de son cou. Elle se leva de table, puis le regarda. Cette fois c'est elle qui s'approcha de lui. Je crois savoir ce qui va se passer. Ou peut-être pas. Cela pourrait finir comme la dernière fois qu'il s'est essayé pour l'embrasser. Bon, allez Gabumon, faut pas désespérer ! Yama regarda celle-ci.

- …Mania ?

- …Oui, Matt ?

Il se racla la gorge et commença :

- Est-ce que…. Tu… je……

Puis soupira :

- Je peux essayer de toucher le collier ?

- Bien sûr …

BAKA ! J'vais le tuer ! Demande-lui de t'embrasser ! Dis-lui je t'aime ! Serre-la dans tes bras ! TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA ! Je me donnai une claque dans le front, et je réalisai… Matt a pu toucher le collier lui aussi… Mais… comment… une lumière bleue traversait la chemise de celui-ci. Après avoir mémoriser des milliers de fois ce qu'elle avait marqué sur le collier….

- Magicmon, j'ai compris. Matt peut toucher au collier parce qu'il a aidé Mania à compléter son dessus. Et aussi parce qu'elle parle d'amitié, son symbole aide.

- Eh bah… maintenant faut se taire.

- C'est impressionnant quand même, non ?

- Oui, mais y'a plus intéressant Gabu ! Comme ce qui va se passer…

Matt serra le collier dans ses mains, puis pencha la tête vers Mania. Oui, c'est ça, donne-lui son premier baiser ! Il ferma les yeux, elle aussi.

- Mania, je vois que tu as terminé de graver le collier.

Mania tomba par terre et sa réaction me fit mourir de rire. Gennai avait entré sans la permission ! Mais j'aurais aimé quand même qu'ils ne se fassent pas déranger à la dernière minute.

- Euuuhh oui oui j'ai fini de graver Gennai !

- Voyons voir…

Gennai approcha pour toucher le collier, puis eut un choc électrique.

- Eh bien je crois que tu es toujours la seule qui peut porter le collier !

- Je peux pas nier, fit-elle en souriant à Matt.

Ce qui fut triste, c'est que ça s'est terminé là. Rien d'autre. Mania était trop fatiguée, alors on s'est endormis.

Le lendemain venait le temps des adieux... Takara donna un dernier baiser sur la joue à Mimi. Ken salua haut la main à Rachelle et Lexy. Matt prit un des crayons à Mania et marqua une adresse sur sa main.

- C'est mon e-mail, tu pourras m'écrire quand ça te chanteras...

- Je t'écrirai, promis…

- Bon, allez, faut partir... lançai-je.

Mania avait un peu les larmes aux yeux en voyant les autres. Mais elle se retient comme d'habitude. Elle regarda les autres d'un air triste. Yamato regarda autour et pendant que personne ne regardait, il lui donna un baiser sur sa joue. Mania souria un peu, puis son regard se détacha pour aller avec ses frères.

Ken traversa l'ordinateur, suivit de Takara qui regardait une photo discrètement et finalement Mania, qui souria une dernière fois à Matt et à moi. Le plus drôle c'est que vous savez quoi ? Tinymon est reparti avec Mania. Ha ha ! Elle l'a emporté, ainsi que les autres !

**_Épilogue du collier des rêves_**

_Bon, j'ai repris mon devoir de narratrice! Oui oui, c'est Mania... Ce qui c'est passé après? Voyons... Je ne sais pas ce que les autres sont devenus après notre aventure... Lexy, j'ai des nouvelles d'elle tous les jours avec la précision de dire qu'elle doit prendre aussi les nouvelles de Aquarumon à la demande de Magicmon... Rachelle m'écrit maintenant, ce qui est plus cher (mais plus amusant!). Ken continue à suivre mes traces, il joue encore au basket et maintenant, il y a pas longtemps, il a été nominé pour être le chef de son équipe! Takara est toujours aussi pensif. Il rêve de revoir Mimi prochainement! Ma mère a été un peu inquiète mais quand je lui ai tout raconté, elle fut obligée de me croire à cause de mes blessures. Moi, j'ai réalisé un nouveau projet de peinture pour le concours. J'ai illustré notre aventure en n'oubliant pas de mettre MetalWizardmon qui m'a sauvé la vie cette fois! Savez-vous quoi? Après avoir remis mon tableau, deux semaines plus tard, on a reçu une lettre venant de l'école. On l'a ouvert et on a reçu... trois billets pour aller à Hawaïï! On a sauté de joie! Mais nos parents ne peuvent pas venir, ils ont trop de travail. Alors il y a moi, Ken et T.K. ! Et nos Digimons aussi lol. Pour le cas du Digimonde, pas de nouvelles non plus. Faudra que je demande à Gennai un jour..._

C'est la fin de l'histoire (enfin !) mais faudra une suite, non ? -' Rha pour ça je ne dis rien ! Vous verrez bien… Pour l'instant je n'ai rien à dire, ou sinon que j'adore toutes vos histoires les auteurs! J'évite les messages inutiles mais j'aimerais bien que vous m'écrivez à pour savoir si ça mérite une suite ou si vous avez apprécier, enfin je sais pas mais un message me ferait plaisir o Bon, voilà je vous laisse…

Mania Inauraichu,  
Messenger of Liberty xxx

(Ceci est un fait réel. Tenez-en compte!)


End file.
